


Where The Spirit's Wind Howls (old!)

by sleepicide



Series: It Begins To Rain [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Inuzuka Kiba, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Ino is the only one getting it even slightly romatically though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Inuzuka Kiba, POV Nara Shikamaru, POV Original Female Character, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Nara Shikamaru, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Scars, Tags May Change, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Yamanaka Ino Likes Girls, almost everyone gets a POV at some point, he tries to be good but keeps fucking up :/, kiba shikamaru and naruto all want OFC's attention, naruto uzumaki deserves the world, they don't even get together it's just shameless pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: Freyja Haztanukai is a transfer shinobi from Suna to Kohana who's desperately just trying to forget her past. Despite her seemingly 'open book' nature, it's obvious to some, such as her sensei Kakashi Hatake, that she is hiding much more than the acclaimed 'Sand Wolf of Suna' is willing to let on.With her mind being convinced it's her (and her spirits) against the world, things are made difficult, although once a certain energetic blond stars breaking down her emotional barriers one by one, everything she thought she had figured out begins to shift.EDIT:the new fic is 'Wolves Teeth'





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you guys enjoy this new story! it's a concept i've been toying with for awhile, so i finally decided to write it! I'm loving how the chapters are coming out, and i hope you guys do too!!
> 
> much love,  
carson xx
> 
> EDIT:  
pls,,,, read 'Wolves Teeth' instead,,, it's much better
> 
> much love,   
carson xx

I grunt as I jump down in front of Kohana’s gate, nose curling at the pollen tickling my sensitive sense of smell. I snuff, readjusting her tattered scarf around my mouth as well as the cloak wrapped around my body, before quickly tapping the two dots under both of my eyes for good luck. All of a sudden, two Kohana shinobi appear in front of me in a flurry of leaves and chakra that puts me on edge. Despite me nearly being eye to eye with the two, they puff out their chests, crossing their arms in futile attempts to intimidate me.

“What’s your business here, shinobi?” one of the Kohana guards asks, the hostility in his voice barely concealed, and I hold up the scroll from the Kazekage.

“I have been transferred from Suna to Kohana’s shinobi force, as ordered by the Kazekage and agreed to by the Hokage.” I answer, straightening my shoulders and narrowing my eyes. They narrow theirs back, I can feel her lip twitch in an almost sneer.

“The Hokage did say to expect a Suna shinobi..” the other one mumbles to his teammate. The first one makes a ‘hn’ sound.

“What’s your name, shinobi?” the first one sighs, bored of this already.

“Freyja Haztanukai.” They simple nod, taking the scroll from me and unlocking it.

After reading over it, I’m sent on my way to the village. I glance around, sighing softly, now to just find the Hokage’s office.

‘ _ You could always just rely on us to guide you, Rey.’  _ Soutomo mumbled in the back of my mind. 

“Because that went so well the last time.” I murmur to myself, well, them.

_ ‘Aw c’mon Frey, don’t be like that.’ _ Dorje whined, and I rolled my eyes at the lightning spirit, knowing that his other half, Guadalupe, would make her appearance any moment now.

_ ‘You’re so mean to us, Frey-chan! Why don’t you love us?!’  _ the water spirit wailed dramatically, and I could feel a headache coming on.

“Kami. I’ll just jump from the roofs, I should be able to navigate from there.” following through with the thought, I boosted myself onto the nearest roof and began running.

After the short trip there, I let the spirits work their magic. The sun is already beginning to set.

‘ _ That's the door that's the door!’ _ Dorje cheered in that slightly crazed tone he always carried. I sighed, giving the three a mental pat, which made them go absolutely batshit, before knocking on the Hokage’s door.

“Come in.” the Lord answered, and I pushed the door open.

“Lord Hokage,” I wince slightly, as I bow, Suotomo, Dorje, and Guadalupe still going absolutely crazy in my thoughts from the pet.

“Freyja Haztanukai, it’s a pleasure to have you in the village.” he smiled kindly, and I could feel my own lips curve into a ghost of one too.

“Thank you sir, it’s an honor to be here.” it was an automatic response. “I’m so glad you accepting the Kazekage’s transfer request. I believe I’ll be a great help to Kohana’s shinobi with the special set of.. skills I harbor.” I give him a closed eye smile, and I can feel the room tense slightly.

“Yes, I too believe they will be beneficial. You will be training with Team 7, though since you are stronger than a regular genin, everyday training is not mandatory.” he explains, before sliding me a set of keys and an address, “This is your apartment, your sensei, Kakashi, will be guiding you there.” 

There’s a sudden shift of chakra in the room, a sudden shift in smells and noise and it feels weird and it’s sudden and wrong. The spirits residing in my mind snapped to attention, and suddenly all of my muscles are tenser than they should be. The air shifts around my shoulder and before I can even blink, I’ve got someone’s arm twisted to the point where if my wrist even twitched it would snap. The kunai in my hand poised at his lung seems so small, and it seems too weak. I hate it. Suotomo, Dorje, and Guadalupe feel too small in a room full of ANBU and high-ranking shinobi, know I seem too weak. They feel caged, and cornered, and it’s making them especially hostile.

I feel my lips curl into a full blown snarl, I hate the way this grey haired ninja is looking at me. It makes me feel inferior, and I won't have it happening again. Not again, not again. Nevertheless, I force my face to neutralize itself, and I release his arm, letting it fall back by his side. His one visible eye analyses me, and I narrow mine back, and I can feel my lip curling into a small sneer. I can’t force myself not to be on edge, because Suotomo has decided that this shinobi in particular is a threat, and threats must be  _ dealt with. _

I close my eyes, taking a breath and analyzing the situation. Everyone in the room is now tenser, more hostile. I force myself to take a step back, despite my spirits' cries of protest.

“I apologize. Please forgive my actions.” I mumble, opening my eyes again to look at him. He looks less than impressed with my apology, but that’s his problem, not mine. “Would you still be interested in guiding me to the apartment I’ll be residing in, please?”

‘ _ No no no, shut up, Freyja, threat threat _ threat-’ Suotomo is screaming at me in my head, along with the other two snarling and snapping, and surprisingly I only feel a twinge of pain.

I can tell how badly the shinobi wants to say no, but he instead offers a one eyed smile, “Of course I would.”

I give a smile of my own, and we make our way out of the Hokage’s office. We walk in silence before his pheromones shift almost unnoticeably as we pass a ramen stand.

“Didn’t take you for a ramen person, to be honest.” I keep staring ahead, but I can feel his stare burning into the side of my head. I brush my bangs slightly, blinking as I still felt a hair stabbing me in the eye.

“What makes you say that?” he’s humoring me, I can tell. Without straying my vision from the road in front of me, I merely shrug.

“Mild hunch, you could say.” I muse, Suotomo is still pacing around in my head, and it’s starting to get annoying. I gave a small sigh, furrowing my brows slightly, “Kami..” I mumble, and even though I’ve put up a temporary mental block between us, I can still hear him ranting about how i'm gonna get myself killed by not listening to him, because he  _ ‘is an eternal creature, and knows bad people when I see them.’ _

“Does your head hurt?” he asks, and if I was still a fool I would have said there was a tinge of concern in his tone.

“Not really, just a lot on my mind.” I say, wincing as Suotomo breaks down the mental block.

_ ‘Freyja, I’m being serious, this guy is much more than a sensei, he’s dangerous beyond even our capabilities, and he doesn’t trust you after our little stunt in the Hokage’s office. One wrong move and we’re dead, he’ll have you killed before you can even blink or we can even act.’ _ he snarls, and I feel Dorje get even more antsy than usual.

_ ‘He’s right, I think this guy might’ve been ANBU, he carries himself the same way they do, and he’s too good at concealing his body language to be a regular jounin, he’s giving me creepy vibes.’ _ I hum in thought, and it subconsciously occurs to me that I’ve stopped walking, and that Kakashi is staring at me warily.

Guada decides to throw her opinion in, and as usual, her’s is logical,  _ ‘He’s going to be training Freyja, so he’ll have to trust her at some point, but I don't like the way his hand is so close to his weapon’s pouch, _ ’ my eyes immediately snap down to his hands, and sure enough his left hand is hovering dangerously close to the kunai pouch.

He realizes I’ve seen him, and shifts his hand into his pocket. I glare at him, and I can the the hair on my arms stand up as well as the hair on my neck. “I think I’ll walk the rest of the way myself.” he stares at me, and after hearing my spirit’s observations, I realize they are correct. His posture is too calm, too loose for this situation. His one visible eye cold and calculating, not just looking, but  _ seeing.  _ It hits me all over again, he carries himself like  _ they  _ did. I feel my hands begin to shake irrationally, and I can feel my flight or fight kicking in.

_ ‘Well, you three haven’t been wrong before.’  _ I muse shakily to myself, and Suotomo lets out a soft whine, trying to calm me down.

“You don’t know the village, you’ll get lost.” he says, and I can tell he’s noticed my sudden panic. He takes a cautious step towards me, and I slowly take one back. He raises his hands slightly, “Freyja, you know you’re safe here, right? Nothing from Suna can hurt you now.” I want to believe him, I really do, but I’ve heard that before and look how that turned out. “You’ll never find your way to your apartment on your own. This is your first day here.” and he’s right, I probably won’t, but it’s better than being with him. Physically and mentally.

“I learn better the hard way, I’ve learned.” I force myself to bow respectfully, “Thank you nonetheless for accompanying me. Goodnight, Kakashi-Sensei.” I boost myself onto the closet rooftop without giving him a chance to respond, and begin to walk across it. I sigh softly, “Maybe I’ll find someone else to guide me.” I bite my thumb, drawing blood, and quickly smeared it on the ground. “Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon.” 

I felt my mind clear a bit, as Suotomo appeared beside me. I snorted, of course the fox spirit would come to my beck and call before the other two even got a chance.

The white fox glared at me, nudging my chin with his wet nose, “Do not laugh at me, Rey.” he huffs, closing his green eyes. I affectionately rubbed the symbol between his eyes: 音, marking his as a spirit of the sound. “I always know you three will protect me, and that’s all that matters, Suo. I never take your protection for granted.” I feel his whiskers brushing my cheek, Kami, I forgot how large of a beast the spirit was even in his smallest form.

He smiles softly, “Of course you do, and we are eternally grateful for your kindness. Now, let’s get going.” I give a small smile, as we begin to walk. 

We walk in silence for over ten minutes, trying and failing to find my apartement, but Suo has never been more to keep quiet for long when something’s on his mind. 

“Are you okay, Freyja? I know you hate feeling like that, especially after..” he trails off, and I simply hum.

“I think I’ll be okay. He was well justified in not trusting me.” my hands are still shaky, my steps still unsteady. I start taking in things around me, trying to ground my mind. I glance around: it’s dark out now, there are clouds, and I can see some lights from house’s who’s tenants are still awake.

“Im sorry, Freyja-sama.” I know he’s not talking about the Kakashi incident, but I brush it off anyways.

“There was nothing you or the others could have done.” I take notice that said other spirits have decided to resign into themselves, giving me and Suotomo privacy. I smiled softly at the thoughtfulness of it, especially knowing how nosey the two are. 

“I know.” there’s bitterness to his tone, and I frown. I simply scratch him behind the ears, burying my fingers in the thick fur of his nape. I blink, suddenly noticing the bright dot of orange on the roof a few houses away from us.

“Eh?” I mumble to myself, before jumping across the roofs, hearing Tomo’s strangled shout behind me as he quickly followed behind me.

The orange blob soon became orange and bright yellow, and then it became a blond male in an orange jumpsuit. He looked at me, confusion evident in his features. “Who the hell are you?”

“What a nice way of asking.” I huff, sarcasm nearly dripping off the words. “Im a transfer shinobi from Suna.” he narrowed his eyes at me, and I sigh, and Suotomo nudges me.

“Be nice, Rey, we can ask him to help us. He won’t do it you attitude is as ugly as your face.” he teased and I glared at him.

“Shut up, stupid fox. I’m sure you remember the male population of Suna nearly trampling you, no?” he nipped my cloaked arm, and I yelped.

“You can talk to animals too?” the blond asked, and I realized he probably only heard Suo barking.

“Something like that.” I shrug, before fishing my address out of my pocket, barely allowing my hand to leave the fabric around me to show it to the strange young boy, “Do you know where this is?” he blinks, before giving a near blinding grin.

“Sure I do! That’s the building right across from where I live.” I hum, nodding.

“Would you mind taking me there...?” I trailed off, not knowing the energetic boy’s name, as he stood up, looking at me with such determination in his eyes it nearly made me stumble.

“Naruto Uzumaki!” he’d announced, grinning from ear to ear.

It made me smile, and I reached my arm out all the way from under my cloak, “Nice to meet you, Naruto. I’m Freyja Haztanukai, and this is my... summon, Suotomo.” I can feel him staring at my exposed arm, the burn scars twisting and snarling their way up to my elbow. He gently grabs my hand, shaking it, before letting go. 

“If we jump across a few more buildings, we’ll be at my apartment building, and right across from that is yours!” he said, and I nodded, patting Suo’s head lightly.

“Is that good with you, Tomo?” I ask, petting his spirit mark again.

He scoffs half heartedly, “Of course it is. Ask him for bandages.” 

“Mm, what would I do without you, Tomo?”

“Die.”

“Most likely.”

“Heyyy! No fair, I can’t understand!” Naruto whined, and I chuckled, and figuring there was no point in hiding my arms from him now, I reached out a hand and gently ruffled his hair.

I gave him a soft smile, “Sorry, Naruto-kun. By the way, do you have any bandages I can use to cover my arms? I’ll pay.. you back…” I trailed off, noticing the bewildered expression on Naruto’s face, “I’m sorry, was the hair thing a little too much? Sorry, I’m a bit too forward sometimes.” I retract my hand, letting my arm slip back into the safety of my cloak.

“Kun?” he asked me so confused, so.. bewildered, and my heart nearly shattered.

“Yeah, kun. You’re younger than me, a little ball of sunshine, and an adorable little munchkin, why wouldn’t I call you Naruto-kun?” I asked rhetorically, shrugging, “It’s only natural.”

“Oh, I’ve just never had someone call me ‘Naruto-kun’ before.” he scratched his neck bashfully, and I gently bumped his shoulder.

“Well now you do, but like I said, do you-”

“Yeah, you can use some of my bandages,” Naruto grinned, “Freyja-chan.”

I gave him a smile of my own from under my scarf, “You can go now, Tomo.” he places his snout under my hand, and after giving it a bit of chakra, he’d disappeared.

“Woahh, that’s so cool! How’d you do that?” he asked, leaning forward and curling his hands into fists exictitably.

I give a small grin, “Same way you disperse a summon, almost. He just needs a little chakra to get back into the seal.” I shrug, and I see Naruto stiffen, but shrug it off, “It was my father’s clan’s calling card, even though I’m the last person able to use it now, I believe. Thank Kami for that.” I chuckle, “Now, if we could get going, I’m quite tired and I have training in the morning, also I’m just getting more antsy, I don’t like my arms being exposed if I can help it.” I give him a closed eyed smile, since he can’t exactly see my mouth. He nods, as we begin jumping across the roofs. We reached his building, going down through the roof’s door.

His room was on the third floor, room 304. He gently opened the door, and I smile at the sight of various plants, all in impeccable health, sitting around the apartment. Books and scrolls, a bit of dirty laundry also decorated the apartment; they gave life to the slate grey room.

“Let me just grab the bandages, and then I’ll walk you to your apartment.” I hum, feeling the buzzing feeling in the back of my brain die down as my spirits retreated fully into the seal. 

“Why did you become a shinobi, Naruto-kun?” I ask him as we cross the street to my apartment building.

Naruto’s soft smile became a full on beam, and he clenches his fists excitedly, “I’m gonna become Hokage, and then everyone will respect me and treat me like I actually exist, believe it!”

_ ‘I think I do, Naruto,’ _ I think with a tinge of something fond,  _ ‘I really do.’ _

  
  
  


When I wake up the next morning, it’s before 5 am, and I can already feel the spirits beginning to wake up inside my mind, and begrudgingly I get out of my bed. I stretch, popping my back, before grabbing the bandages Naruto gave me last night and my typical ninja wear before making my way to the kitchen. The Hokage had been nice enough to furnish the apartment, and leave some food in it. I grabbed an apple out of the wooden bowl on the counter, munching on it quietly as I took in the serenity of the morning. I gaze out the window, enjoying the view, seeing one or two birds, even.

Throwing away the core, I change in the middle of the kitchen. The windows are closed, and it’s my apartment, so why not? After I finished pulling on the form-fitting black tank-top and the loose dark green cargo pants, I wrapped the dull grey scarf around my neck, hiding my mouth, collarbones and the tops of my shoulders. Feeling satisfied with it’s coverage, I quit pestering with it. I brush my bangs out, before pulling my short hair up into an even shorter ponytail, fondly running my hand over the shaved underside of it. I noticed a Hitai-ate sitting on the counter, and I grabbed it, tying it around my right bicep.

I make my way to sit on the small couch, grabbing the bandages and gently wrapping my arms up to about mid bicep to my fingertips once I’m sat down so that my scars are completely covered. I growl irritably as I finish with the first arm, realizing that I’d need another set of hands to complete the wrapping so it’d stay on. _ ‘How could I forget? _ ’ Grumbling under my breath, I start on the other arm.

Just as I finish with that one, there’s a knocking at my door. I stand, pulling on my black cloak and walking towards it; only two people know I live here, and I’m not exactly on good terms with Kakashi so it must be…

“Good morning Freyja-chan!” Naruto smiled brightly at me, once again in his orange jumpsuit.

I smile at him, “Naruto-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I inquire as I step aside to let him inside.

He does so, hesitantly, but afterwards makes himself at home, hopping up and sitting on marble countertop. “I thought we could walk to training together,” he seems to remember something, eyes lighting up as he grins, “By the way, what team are you on?”

“I’m training with Team 7.” I answer, before pulling my arm out of my cloak to look at the still unfinished bandages, “Hey do y-”

“You’re gonna be training with me!” Naruto yelled excitedly, jumping down and standing in front of me, “I’m in Team 7! That’s my team!” he was nearly vibrating with joy at the revelation that’d I be training on the same team as him, “You can finally see just how great of a ninja I am!”

I gently placed my hand on top of his head, calming him down and grounding him considerably, I look down at him and give him a bright, closed eye smile, “That’s great Naruto-kun, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” he preens under the sort-of praise. I feel my smile soften at the childish shine in his eyes, “I know I’m asking a lot of favors, but could you help me finish these bandages? It takes two sets of hands to do this.” Naruto is nodding before I even finish.

“Of course Frey-chan!” I smile at the shortening of my name, as he holds the bandage down long enough for me to permanently infuse some chakra in it. Even if I run out, they’ll stay on until I pull the chakra from it.

He repeats the actions on the other, before chuckling, “Jeez Frey-chan, how did you do this back in Suna?” I stiffen at the question, and avert my gaze to the window. The sun is crawling it’s way up into the sky.

“A kid that was on my genin team did it for me.”

“Ehh? Your genin team? Why didn’t they transfer with you, then? Aren’t you still a genin?”

“They’re dead.”

It’s as if someone dropped a heavily weighted blanket on the two of us, I can feel the tension immediately thicken between us. His hand on my arm grows tense, and then softens as it slides off. 

“I’m sorry, Freyja-chan.” I wave dismissively, even though my heart feels like it’s been ground up.

“It’s in the past now. Let’s get going, okay? Don’t want Kakshi-sensei to be mad with us.” I divert from the topic away from my team as I stand. I grab an apple from the counter and toss it to Naruto, “Here, eat this, you can’t train on an empty stomach.”

They younger male catches it, and to his credit, seems to pick up on the fact that I don’t want to talk about my life before Kohana. He grins at me, and the pure softness behind it nearly makes me stumble, “Thank you Frey-chan!”

I just smile at him.

  
  


After I slipped on my sandals, we both headed out the door. We didn’t talk much as we walked to the training grounds, well, _ I _ didn’t talk much. I’ve never been much of a talker, but Naruto, unsurprisingly, was. He talked about anything and everything, mainly how annoying this ‘Sasuke’ guy was, and how he would always try to act like he was so much better than Naruto. I simply hummed at that, but I was already plotting how to pulverise this kid. He also invited me to get some ramen with him after training, which I happily accepted.

We finally arrived at the training grounds, it was 10 minutes after we were supposed to be there, but I hoped Kakashi wouldn’t be too pissed about it.

“Don’t even worry about it Frey-chan, he’s always at least 15 minutes late anyways.” Naruto dismissively waved his hand as we entered the field.

Despite Naruto’s words, there sat Kakashi in the middle, with two other kids beside him: a pink haired girl and a black haired boy. ‘ _ That must be Sasuke and Sakura. They look annoying.’  _ I muse to myself, before calling in my mind, _ ‘Guys, you there?’ _

_ ‘We’re here boss, just wanted to give you some time to assess your new team yourself.’ _ Dorje answers, and I can practically see the lightning spirit’s crazed grin, although the words were unusually sweet coming from him. _ ‘But we’ll be right here if you need us to kill anyone, Boss!’ _

_ ‘There it is,’  _ I chuckled lightly to myself, causing Naruto to look at me curiously, before finally seeming to notice Kakashi.

“What the hell? Why are you here already?! You’re always late!” Naruto yelled, stomping into the clearing.

“I wanted to make a good first impression. That’s all” he gave a closed eye smile, and I snorted.

“False impressions aren’t ‘good’ impressions in my mind, Kakashi-sensei.” I hum, and it seems the other two brats finally take notice of me.

“Hey, who are you to talk about our sensei like that?” ‘Sakura’ yelled at me, cutting me a glare, and I merely rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

“I am Freyja Haztanukai, a transfer shinobi from Suna.” I mutter, walking towards the four of them. Sasuke scoffed indignantly, giving me a glance over before deciding I wasn’t worth his time. 

“Kakashi-sensi, does Freyja have to take an entrance test like we did? If so, there’s still a chance you won’t train her, right?” Sakura said, too much joy filling her words at the last statement.

Naruto gave a scoff, although it was more offended than indigent, “Are you kidding me, Frey-chan would ace any test Kakashi-sensei gave her! She’s probably way stronger than Sasuke is!”

“She won’t have to take an entrance test,” Kakashi said, ending the argument, “I actually volunteered to train her.”

Sakura went off on a tangent about something about that being unfair, while I snuffed, shifting my stance absentmindedly towards my blond friend. Kakashi seemed to notice, and rose a brow slightly. I glared at him, and if I had fur, I’m sure it would’ve been bristled.

“Today we’re gonna be sparring. First, Freyja and Sakura, then Naruto and Sasuke, then the winners of each match will fight.”

I smirk, “Glad I get to knock the brats down a few pegs.” Sakura glared at me, and I could see her hands shaking slightly, before smiling at Naruto, “And get to see what a great ninja you are!” I placed my hand on top of his head affectionately, and he grinned brightly.

“Hey! Sasuke's way better ninja than that idiot will ever be! He’ll never get close to Sasuke’s level!” she yelled at me, and I leveled her with a stare.

“Even if he was as unskilled as you claim, you’re already beneath Naruto by talking like that,” I popped the button on the inside of my cloak, letting it fall off of me. I grabbed it before flinging it off behind me, “I’m gonna enjoy toying with you, rabbit.” I could feel the canine spirits rumble inside me. In my clan, calling someone rabbit, squirrel, or something similar was a high insult: it insinuated that you were smaller, weaker than your opponent- that you were the _ prey, _ not the  _ predator. _

We both took stance, as Naruto and the others backed away. She glared slightly, before Kakshi gave the ‘ok’ to start. She darted into the trees, and I hummed slightly, closing my eyes, allowing myself to completely divulge into my senses, as well as allow Dorje and Guadalupe to take them over as their element was of nature.

I could feel the change immediately, the air shifted, smells became stronger and my hearing became sharper. I felt the hair on my arms stand up before Dorje said anything.

_ ‘12o’clock.’ _ he rumbles, and I opened my eyes and pivoted, swinging my leg out and kicking Sakura in the ribs, and straight out of the air. She skidded across the forest floor, before getting back to her feet. I stared at her, impassively, as she dashed at me, kunai drawn. 

She swung, and I simply gave a small, lazy jump out of the way. Just to infuriate her, I closed my eyes, relying on my senses and spirits to guide me. This continued on for several minutes: her playing offense, and me playing defense. I wasn’t even breaking a sweat, and I could _feel_ her getting increasingly frustrated.

“This is boring, I thought you’d be a better ninja after all that trash you talked, or is your only real skill taking up Gloomy over there?” I grunted as she came at me again. Guada was enjoying this game immensely. 

_ ‘It makes the kill all the more satisfying! _ ’ she’d chirped happily a few minutes prior as I’d checked in with them, making sure this drawn out match wasn’t making then ansty or irritated. Je-Je had agreed, but noted that we weren’t going to actually kill them, which had out a damper on the water spirit’s parade.

“Like your one to talk about skill!” she seethed as she tried to kick the back of my leg where my knee was, which I barely dodged, “You hang out with Naruto, the most unskilled ninja in Kohana, or maybe even all of the hidden villages!” she snarked, and I felt my resolve snap.

_ ‘How dare this washed out rat talk about him like that?!’ _ Guada snarled, her motherly instincts flaring up. I heard Je-Je mutter something, but the female was taking up so much room in my thoughts I’d barely processed that I’d stopped dead in my tracks _ ,  _ let alone what the male had said _ . ‘I’ll drag that wench by the hair, and hang her from a tree by her toes!’ _ she snapped, and I silently agreed with her.

_ ‘That sounds unbelievably pleasing.’ _

I snapped my eyes open as Sakura came at me again, and the water spirit took over my movements slightly. I thrust out my hand, grabbing the pinkette by her throat and slinging her into a tree. I gave a growl, “Wanna say that again, brat?”

I lunged towards her, and she did the same, but I quickly ducked under her, focusing my chakra into my elbow and slamming it into her back. She gave a cry, and I stomped the ground, forcing her to move and get up. It created a small indentation in the ground. 

She staggered to her feet, and her footing was still unsure when I gave six quick jabs in rapid succession to her abdomen, and then knocked her feet from out under her.

She whimpered as she hit the ground, face scrunching up in pain; she’d rolled onto her stomach, attempting to get back up, but those hits were also chakra infused.

Nonetheless, I tilted her head up with the tip of my shoe, and I stared into her eyes, my own brown ones cold and unforgiving. 

“I’m done playing with you, rabbit.” I slid my toe out from under her chin, and repositioned it onto the back of her head, gently slamming her face into the dirt beneath her, or well, as softly as you can. “I win.”

I took my foot off her head, cracking my neck as I walked over to the other two, and Naruto looked completely enthralled, where as Kakashi looked mildly concerned and Sasuke.. looked appeased. 

“Woah, Frey-chan! That was so sick, you barely had your eyes open the whole time! Or used any chakra” he yelled, and I heard Sakura struggled to her feet. I smirked, shrugging slightly as I grinned down at him.

“Lots of practice, kid. And trust.” I give them a closed eyed smile, throwing up a peace sign.

_ ‘Kunai 12o’clock.’ _ Suotomo murmurs, and I turn, completely trusting these spirits with my life, and feel the kunai get trapped between my fingers that were just a second ago spread apart. I felt my face return blank, except for a snarl on my lips as I opened my eyes and looked at the girl, still shaky, even on her knees.

“I thought I said I was done playing with you, Sakura.” I growl, “Or do you need me to pulverize you so you can’t m-” I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

“That is enough, Freyja Haztanukai, Sand Wolf of Suna.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sand Wolf of Suna? What the hell?” my infamous nickname seemed to pique even Sasuke’s interest, as he stared at me, trying to figure out what was so special about me. I sighed as Kakashi lifted a finger, smiling slightly as his other hand was still on my shoulder.

“You see, the Haztanukai clan are nearly extinct now, but they used to be a very powerful clan. Similar to the Inuzuka clan in their primal instincts and animal-like senses, they use mostly canine spirits, although there used to be the fair share of feline spirit users as well, but after an attack directed at their compound in Suna, nearly all of them fell extinct. The few who did live, had to get strong, powerful lovers from other clans to help rebuild their own. Freyja’s mother was from a clan that is now officially extinct, but they had the ability to absorb chakra through their skin and use very powerful Genjutsus. Freyja here,” he gave a smile as he pulled me closer to him, a scowl settling on my face, “Is a perfect mix of both, as well as the sole heir of the pure bloodline. She earned her name as the Sand Wolf of Suna for her pack mentality for her teammates and for the canine spirits she used to track, hunt, and kill with. She is also skilled in Genjutsu, and can allegedly absorb chakra as well. They’re known to have extremely high pain tolerance and are very agile..” 

Finally having enough, I swat his hand off my shoulder, “Are you done yet? I’d like to keep some of my secrets.” I snark, even though I know Kakashi didn’t divulge into nearly half of our clan’s abilities, or appearances, for that matter, and for that I am grateful.

“Is that was Suotomo was then, a spirit?” Naruto questions, and I groan lightly, nodding.

“Yeah, that little annoying bastard is a spirit.” I wince as I hear him start yelling.

_ ‘Annoying little bastard?! I saved you from a kunai in the back you bitch! I'm your most loyal spirit as well!’ _

I rub my temples, feeling a headache coming on, “Do you have a headache, Freyja?” I huff, nodding, “A mild headache for her would have immobilized us long ago, her clan also usually make great spies because of this.”

“Can you show us one of these spirits then?” Sasuke asks, cold eyes analysing me, and I glare at him.

“What does it matter to you, brat?” I grumble, leaning against the tree closest to Naruto.

He snorted, “I have no reason to believe that you can do it then. How would you even call upon a spirit anyway?” he mocks, and I shrug lightly.

“Well, I mean I can bring out Dorje, if you want.” Sasuke is nodding, a firm look on his face. I sigh, using the muscles in my back to push off of the tree, “Alright, but I’m warning you, he doesn’t exactly like people, and he’s not exactly a calm spirit either.” I bite my thumb, drawing blood and smearing it on the grass, “Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Dorje.”

In a puff of smoke, the large dire wolf is beside me, his black face scarred and missing fur in multiple places along his body. He lets his jaw hang open slightly, and his smallest teeth are the still the size of my pinkie finger.

Drool seeps out his mouth, and that crazed, feral look in his orange eyes as he scans over the group, “Oh ho-ho, Frey, you’re so kind, bringing me a feast like this! I have a feeling I’ll enjoy their blood on my tongue!” everyone stiffins, and I don't blame them, even at 5 '7 I still only come up to the middle of his neck.

“What the hell is that thing?” Sakura mutters, scrambling backwards, and even Sasuke seems fearful of the large beast.

“Woah, you look so much different than Suotomo!” Naruto shouts, coming out to the dark colored wolf with no hesitation. Dorje’s fur crackles at this, his lightning bubbling up.

“Of course I do, Naruto! No spirit looks the same!” He cranes his head down to be at the gaping blond’s eye-level.

“Y-you know my name?!” he yells, and Je-Je laughs.

“Of course he does, Naruto-kun, he lives here,” I tap my temple, “afterall. He sees and hears everything I do. He’s aware of how I’m feeling at almost every moment, unless he’s retracted to the seal, of course.” I shrug, and grin as the vertically challenged boy boldly scratches Dorje behind his ear.

He smiles, before walking up to Sasuke. They all stared at the wolf, on edge, wondering what he might do. I could see Kakashi’s hands ready to create hand signs, Sasuke’s hands were at his Kunai pouch, and Sakura seemed ready to dart. He simply sniffed him a bit, and poked his cheek with his nose, which had irritated the ravenette greatly.

He repeated this process with the other three, licking Naruto’s face instead of poking him though, which made me and him chuckle.

“Hey, Dorje, who’s a good boy?” Naruto asked, before scratching him behind his ears. And, just like a puppy, the lightning spirit collapses on the ground, baring his stomach, and, in turn, his marking. The symbol stood out in stark white against his chest: 光, symbolizing he was a spirit of lightning.

“Oh who’s a good boy, you are, yes you are!” Naruto followed him to the ground on his knees, scratching his tummy and chest. Dorje was relishing in the attention, so much so that he didn’t even notice Sakura stumbling up to pet him.

“Sakura, that's not a goo-”

“Shut up Freyja, like you know anything.” she spat, placing her hand on Je-Je’s chest.

In an instant the wolf had flipped over, caging Naruto under him with his legs and snarling lightly, he’d covered Naruto completely with his body, need to protect him deep in his bones not only because I was fond of him, but also because to the wolf, he seemed like the runt of the litter.

“Hey, Je-Je, that’s not nice.” I comment dryly, glancing at Kakashi who seems to be ready to wear my spirit’s fur as a coat. “Don't worry, he won't actually bite her, he just doesn't like people.” I reassure him, and he grunts.

“He likes Naruto.”

“Naruto is nice to me. Hey, Je-Je, quit it.” the dire wolf does as told, without hesitation, but that doesn’t stop him from sending Sakura a withering look before he does.

“Alright, I’m ready to head back now. I got their scents.” I nodded, placing my hand on his scarred muzzle, before he disappeared.

“What the hell was that about?” Sakura demanded, having finally regained enough strength to walk without stumbling as well as sobered up enough from the experience, and got in my face.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea, and you did it anyway. You are to blame for that.” I shrug, “As for the sniffing thing, a lot of my spirit’s attacks are long range. By getting you scents, he can use his attacks and you won’t be affected. You should be lucky he sniffed you.” I sat down, letting my head fall against the tree. Dorje always tired me out, he didn't do it on purpose, but even in his simplest form, he took up so much chakra so quickly. I gave a small sigh, before Kakashi leaned up against the same tree.

“Naruto’s match is about to start. You might want to watch.” I hum, opening an eye to watch the blond. He’s fast, I’ll give him that, but the Uchiha boy outranks him in skill. I watch as they trade blows, but it’s obvious who I’m going to fight. Naruto doesn’t back down easily, I’ll give him that, but then it reminds me of another fast, strong willed boy and I feel sick.

If Kakashi notices my sudden discomfort, he doesn’t comment on it.

The match ends, and I stand, helping Naruto up.

I wait until he looked me in the eyes, which is over thirty seconds after he’s back on his feet, and I put my hands on his shoulders, staring at him with a soft smile, “You did good Naruto.” he smirks, but I can see the affect the words have on him.

“Yeah, I just need to train a little more. Then I’ll be able to beat him.” he’s brushing away from me before I can comment further, so I turn my gaze to the Uchiha. 

I grinned at him, getting into stance. He seemed just as eager as I, “Finally, someone on my level.”

I cooed, “That's adorable that you think you’re anywhere near my level.” I chuckle, and there’s a muted ‘go’ from our left.

He moves faster than I would have anticipated, and from the flurry of shurikens and kunai, he had obviously picked up my tactics of _ evade evade eva- attack.  _ I grinned, ‘He’s good,’ I thought to myself as I dodged the flying blades, ‘but not good enough.’ I launched myself off a tree with my chakra, maneuvering my body as he threw more kunai and managed to move away from where he was as I landed, and I knew from the crouched angle he could see my mouth, so, I glanced up at him, grinning and bearing the beyond larger than normal canines, “I like a good chase.”

The physical attributes I had gained after signing the contract and sealing the spirits within me seemed to make him falter, his eyes widening and brows furrowing. To add into his stunned state, I let my forked tongue flick out at him, and he froze in his tracks, and I took my chance. Leaping from the ground, I quickly pull out a kunai, grabbing the back of his neck, before pressing the blade up against his neck.

I smirk as he lets out and irritated growl, “I win.” I backed away, putting the weapon back, before I smiled at him, this time from the safety of my scarf, “You did good though, nearly had me there for a second.” the ravenette gave a small grin, before covering up with a smirk.

I cracked my back, “I’m gonna go find a river for my break, you’re welcome to join, if you’d like,” I directed it at the two males, before thinking and teasingly adding, “I suppose you two can come, too.”

“Why do you need a river?” Sasuke asked, and I popped my neck, before pulling my fingers to pop them, too.

“My third spirit, is a water spirit. Being in the desert isn’t good for her, and she’s extremely weak at the moment from being deprived of her natural element.” they’re nodding before I'm done talking.

“I’d like to see your third spirit. It seems you chose Dorje and this one on purpose, so his attacks can be amplified by her water, correct?” Kakashi asks, as we make our way into the forest.

I shook my head, “Package deal. They chose me, you don't choose your spirits, you really think I would’ve picked those nutcases?” I'm expecting the yelling this time, so I don’t wince as badly as usual.

“How do you expect your spirits to protect you when you’re so rude to them?” Sakura asks, malice laced in with her tone.

I shrug, “The same way I’m trusting Guadalupe not to rip you limb from limb. I’ve been with these spirits since I was 5. They raised me, practically. I’m closer to them than I ever was, or ever will be with my family.” Naruto speeds up, falling into step with me, and I sling an arm around him, shoving my other hand into the pocket of my cargo pants. I can feel Guada vibrating with energy, it's just getting more and more intense as we get closer to a river.

I smile, unwrapping my arm from around the short boy’s shoulder, which receives a pout and a huff in response. I bite my thumb, which is beginning to become really sore, again, drawing blood.

“Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Guadalupe.” in a puff of smoke, the furless dog appears, burn scars just like my own crawl up her front two legs, and on the back of her neck her symbol sits.  水:  marking her as a spirit of the water. 

The large dog’s chin rests just above my head, and I chuckle as she immediately makes herself acquainted with the blond.

“Oh aren’t you just adorable, what a sweet little thing you are and _ oh _ , look at your  _ eyes! _ As clear as a raindrop they are!” she nuzzles her nose into Naruto’s cheeks, and he runs his hand over her neck, which is covered in bandages, and so are her back legs and her flank. 

“Oh yeah, she’s real terrifying.” Sakura snorts, before she can make another smart remark Guada’s body begins to seep into the dirt, like water. In seconds, she reappears beside Sakra, rows upon rows of shark-like teeth hidden behind that clamped muzzle. 

“Let’s get to the water, I’m already becoming tired.” her long, nimble legs carried us to the river. Unsurprisingly, she dove straight into the water, seeming to dissolve into it as it touched her skin.

I sighed, I hadn’t let the three out in a long time, and they needed to get used to my new team, but I also needed to not be slap out of chakra by the end of today. I sat down, leaning my head again, with my legs crossed indian style. I feel Naruto lay his head on my lap, and I simply shift my legs to make him more comfortable. I begin to soothingly run my hands through his sunshine hair, gently massaging his scalp. I felt Sasuke and Sakura sit down, Sasuke on my left and Sakura on his left. 

“Did you do this often with them?” Naruto asks, so quiet I almost didn’t hear him. I can tell Kakashi is listening, but I’m too tired to care.

“Yes. Ayumu used to lay his head on my lap after training, or after a mission, and Michiko would curl up and lay her head on my shoulder. Ryuu-sensei used to make us balance on top of each other’s shoulders if we skipped training.” I felt a smile slip onto my face, “You remind me of him. It feels nice to have a team again.” I mumble sleepily.

“How long haven’t you had one?”

I shift my back, “Three years.”

I smell the scent just pure pity radiating off the four, nearly drowing me, “I’m going to murder you all, stop that pity nonsense.” I huff, and I feel Sasuke shift closer to me, barely noticeable. 

“What the fuck?! How are you wet? You’re literally made of water and you weren’t wet earlier!” I hear Sasuke yell, and I cracked open and eye and nearly burst out laughing, because Guada had decided Sasuke’s body was an amazing napping spot. Her body was draped across him and Sakura, but her chin rested on his shoulder. I glanced at Kakashi, and we locked eyes for a second.

“You gonna sit down, Copyperv Ninja?” I grinned, and Kakashi just rolled his eyes, before mumbling a no and going back to reading his Icha-Icha book.

I hummed, appreciating him having his guard up, even in the village. I shifted a bit more, before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over my tired body. The thought was selfish, I know, but it out me at ease, knowing our sensei was prepared.

Afterall, a moment of ignorance could be your end.

  
  


When I woke up, I was resting on a certain fox’s back, “What did I say about summoning yourself, you bastard.” I mumble, and Suotomo snorts, and I yawn, glancing around at the other shinobi. Kakashi has taken the rear, I’m in the middle, with the boys flanking and Sakura leading.

“Why isn’t Suotomo in the front?” I mumble, rolling over and burying my face into his thick fur.

“Because he has you on his back.” Naruto said, as if it was obvious. I could feel my grandfather rolling in his grave because of his explanation.

“I literally have spirits made for war sealed inside me, and my most powerful bastard is deployed, do you think they’ll let me sleep if they think something is amiss? You’re all terrible strategists.” I groan, and I feel said powerful bastard chuckling. Kakashi also seem to be taking amusement in my ripping apart of their formation.

“Get off my back.” I pout, doing so and push a little chakra into my hands, slipping easily into the spot previously owned by the beast once he disappeared.

I shift, “Why the fuck is Kohana so cold? Kami how do you even survive.” I groan, wrapping my arms around myself. I was so used to the almost-overbearing heat in Suna that the nice weather here in Kohana.

“It’s not cold though, Freyja,” Sakura said, turning towards me slightly, sounding genuinely confused, “Are you sick, do you have a fever?” she fretted, and I smiled a little at her new found concern.

“No, I just lived in Suna my whole life, so I know the weather is nice, but it’s cold because I’m not used to it.” I waved my hand dismissively, wrapping my arms back around Naruto’s shoulders. 

“Hey, you guys wanna join me and Frey-chan for ramen?” Naruto asked, grinning at the three. Kakashi shrugged, where as Sasuke and Sakura declined.

“I’m on a diet.” She said, and I furrowed my brow.

“That’s extremely bad for your health when you’re a shinobi, you know?” she ignored me, or just didn’t hear me, but I figured the former.

“I’m good.” came the Uchiha’s grunted reply, and I nodded.

We made sure to stop by the training grounds to grab my cloak, but once we all got into town, the two split off, and we headed towards a ramen stand. I hummed, “So that’s why your pheromones shifted.” Kakashi cut me a half hearted glare, and I smiled at him from under my mask. 

Naruto looked at us suspiciously, but I noticed a few people cutting him dirty looks as we walked. I let out an almost inaudible growl, pulling him closer to my side, feeling my spirit’s animalistic tendencies kick in. I straightened my shoulders, and lifted my chin slightly, not enough to uncover my mouth, or even the ridge of my cupids bow, but it added to the illusion that I was taller than I was, and I felt my lips curl into a sneer. I didn’t think it was possible to pull the boy any closer, but he was practically fused to my side by the time we got to Ichiraku Ramen. He didn’t seem to mind, and the glances Kakashi sent me were ignored in favor of giving a withering glare to anyone who dared to breath at Naruto the wrong way. “Stupid bastards.” I huffed, as Naruto pushed the flap away so we could duck in and take out seats. I patted my pocket, relieved to find money there, “God bless you, past Freyja,” I breathed out a sigh of relief. I unwrapped my arm from around Naruto’s shoulders, who, again, pouted.

“Got yourself a girlfriend Naruto?” ther older man behind the counter chuckled, and Kakshi snorted.

“More like a guard dog.” I glared at him half heartedly, pouting as the younger girl took my order for miso soup.

“Aw, lighten up Frey-chan, look on the bright side, at least people won’t want to mess with you now.” he had smiled, but I could tell the sentence pained him.

I simply huffed, “They better not want to mess with you or me, or the other two for that matter.” I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him towards me and noogied him within an inch of his life, “You might be punching bags, but your my punching bags.” I chuckled, as he playfully swatted me away,complaining about how he wasn’t a kid and didn’t need my protection. I grinned as I released him, and he fixed his hair begrudgingly.

I quietly paused when the pretty girl had handed me my food, as I realized eating meant moving my scarf, so I waited until Naruto was completely immersed in his ramen, before I quickly pulled my scarf down and gulped down the miso soup in seconds.

Naruto’s eyes snapped up, but I was already adjusting my scarf over my nose.

“Aw man, you too?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think?? i know sasuke and sakura are a little OOC, but i'll try to work on that.
> 
> any suggestions on how to improve this?? I love your feedback!!
> 
> much love,  
carson xx


	3. Chapter 3

_ **[WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT INCLUDES GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE]** _

It’s nearly a month after I arrive in Kohana that I walk into the training ground and am assaulted with new smells, it nearly makes me fall over. I shake it off, and it’s not until I’m almost at the edge of the training grounds do I smell it: citrus perfume.

** **

Citrus perfume is always horrible, but this one seemed especially cheap. I plant my feet in the ground, pressing my scarf to my nose and breathing stiffly through my mouth.

** **

Kakashi notices me, and I analyze the situation: 9 genin, including my three idiots, stand in the middle of the field, with three jounin, including Kakashi.

** **

“Freyja, you’re here. Come here so we can explain today’s exercise.”

** **

“No.” Kakashi furrows his brow at my defiance, and I don't blame him, I’m usually a pretty good student.

** **

“Why not?”

** **

“Someone is wearing citrus perfume. Way too much of it. If I go over there I’ll be sick.” I curtly explain, and I see a kid with red triangles on his face whipped his head around to a blonde girl.

** **

“See?! I told you I wasn’t over exaggerating!” I take a shaky step forward. That was obviously an Inuzuka, if he could do it, why couldn’t I?

** **

I took more steps forward, before I’m finally standing next to Naruto, aka the furthest away from the girl I can get. Kakashi smiles at me, and I whine slightly as the horrible smell still makes my eyes water and my nose run.

** **

“Okay kids,” a broad man with a beard and a cigarette sticking out his mouth says, “Today, we’ve decided on a training exercise: your teams are going to be pitted against each other to get one of these,” he held up three small scrolls, and I started undoing my scarf, “Each team with be getting one, and you will have to fight the other teams for theirs. Once a team has all three, the exercise ends. After that, we’ll all spar with each other.” 

** **

Naruto had stopped listening to watch me unravel my scarf from my mouth, and watched in even more confusion and fascination as I coated the inside of it with chakra. I did this multiple times, before i rewrapped it, and swiped chakra under my nose. Even Kakashi was staring, and I raised my (small, practically just dots on my face, the looked like sideways commas for fucks sake.l) brows.

** **

The smell wasn’t as bad now with the sealing chakra I’d lined my scarf with and put under my nose. I sighed contently as I looked back at the man, only to notice he was staring at me, or, to be fair, everyone was.

** **

“What was that?” a kid with pineapple hair asked, and I noticed he was on the Citrus girl’s team.

** **

“Sealing chakra, it’ll trap the particles from her perfume until I dispel it.” I shrug, and the Inuzuka, whines pitifully.

** **

“Can you teach me, I’m dying over here.” I chuckle.

** **

“After we kick your ass, sure.”

** **

The boy is about to comment further, when the pretty red eyed woman stepped in, “This isn’t socialization time, kids. Now, have someone from each team collect, a scroll.”

** **

I stepped forward, grabbing one, and the scruffy brown haired Inuzuka grabbed his team’s, and finally pineapple head grabbed the last one, muttering about how troublesome this was.

** **

“You can use any means necessary, as long as you don’t kill, mortally injured, permanently disfigure, or diable one another.” Kakashi smiled, pulling out that damned orange book.

** **

“You time starts now.” All of us jumped off in different directions. The Inuzuka’s team took north, we took the east, and the pineapple kid’s team took west.

** **

“Okay, first stage, what are the other kid’s abilities, and what team are we after first?” I ask once we’re a safe distance away from the other’s.

** **

“I say we go after Kiba and them. If Shino’s bugs get around the area, it's practically over. Plus Hinata’s byakugan? We won’t stand a chance.” I nod at Sakura’s words.

** **

“I’ll go after the Inzunaka we have about the same abilities, so it should be easy. Sasuke, go after that Shino kid, and Naruto and Sakura, you go after the Hyuga. If you need backup, call one of of my spirit’s names, they can self summon.” I instruct, and they nod, “I’ll take the lead, they don’t know my abilities yet, so I’m the biggest threat. Sakura and Naruto, you two in the middle, side by side, and Sasuke, you take the rear. I’m going to take the sealing chakra off of my nose so I can smell better, but other than that, are we ready?”

** **

They nod, determinedly, and I grin, and even though they can’t see it, I know they know it’s there, “Then let’s go kick some ass.” We jump out, taking up formation, and I take the chakra off my nose, new smell’s hitting me as we jump across trees.

** **

“Say hi to Kakashi sensei, he’s just up ahead.” I say teasingly, hearing Naruto chuckle and Sakura giggle, even getting something akin to an amused grunt from Sasuke. Our sensei had made it abundantly clear of his distaste for my hyper enhanced senses when they were used against, because even if he hid his chakra, I could almost pinpoint where he was; he also hated the fact that I could smell his pheromones change, but it’s not like I could help that. 

** **

“Hi Kakashi-sensei.” I chirp, Naruto and Sakura copying my words and Sasuke giving a grunt of acknowledgement.

** **

I hear him sigh exasperatedly before a small rustle signifies him moving position. I sniff the air, smelling the faint scent of wet dog, dirt, and lillies. I smile, “They should be up ahead, get ready. Remember, my spirits are still living beings, use them as a shield and I  _ will  _ gut you.” I threaten, and I glance back, seeing three nods.

** **

We come up on then quickly, the Inusuka’s dog catching my scent and growling lowly. Instantly Kiba was even more on guard, kunai in hand. The girl, Hinata, followed his lead, taking stance. 

** **

“Go.” I mutter, lunging at the dog boy. I quickly dodge him as he strikes at me, and he growls slightly.

** **

I close my eyes, tapping into my senses, and let Guada take over my movements. She’s the most agile and fluid (pun intended) of the group, and dodging with her grace is easy.

** **

“What, do you think I’m so weak you can beat me with your eyes closed?” Kiba snarls, and I don’t even flinch as the kunai gazes my eyelashes. 

** **

“No, you’re a talented fighter.” I sniff the air experimentally, and grin. Using his dog to sneak up me and attack me from behind is smart. I hear the trees shift, and feels the dogs paws brush my shoulder as I jump right, “Smart too, if my sense’s weren’t enhanced I’d have never known your dog was there.”

** **

“That’s how you’re dodging my attacks.” he mutters, and I grin.

** **

“Figured me out, huh?” I chuckle, just barely dodging a shuriken that was thrown at me, but I don’t dodge the next two. I feel them pierce the skin of my chest and stomach, and hum approvingly. “Nice hit.”

** **

“I finally got you now,” he huffed, lunging and nearly driving a kunai into my side. I snapped my eyes open as I hear his step falter. Sure enough, a patch of sand had made him slide slightly.

** **

“Sutomo no Jutsu: Ear Shatter.” I barely infuse any chakra into my hit, so instead of busting his eardrums far beyond repair, it merely makes his ears go deaf for a few minutes, but once he regains his hearing his ears will ring for 10-15 minutes.

** **

I thrust my palm into his chest, and he yells in slight pain. He goes to speak, and get’s a mere ‘you’ out before he realized what had happened. I watch his eyes go wide with panic as I kick his feet out from under him, and chop him in the back of the neck, successfully knocking him out. I glance around, before I feel a weight on my leg. His dog is latched onto my calf, blood steadily oozing out of the wound. I crouch down, prying him off my leg and thumping his neck too, and lay him down next to his owner.

** **

I turn to the others, seeing Sasuke’s being slowly overwhelmed by Shino’s bugs, and I figure he’s smart enough to call on one of them if he needs help.

** **

I glance over to Sakura and Naruto, and they seem to be holding their own pretty well, so I close my eyes again, inhaling deeply, and trying to smell anything. I grin slightly as I smell the jounin in the trees, their chakra is expertely hidden, but Kakashi’s scent of dog, rain, and grass gives them away. I open my eyes, throwing them away, chuckling as I hear the grey haired sensei grumble. 

** **

I almost don’t notice the flicer of chakra behind me, but Suo does, and he quickly lets a rumble from his chest sound, snapping me back to attention. I turn, quickly throwing the kunai, and frowning as I hear it imbed itself in a tree.

** **

“We’ve got company!” I yell, picking up the awful citrus smell, old wood and.. chips? I shake it away, and drawing my kunai. I watch the tree, seeing the three genin emerge from the trees, and I growl as I see the blonde come straight for me, “That’s a dirty trick!” I call to her teammates, and the pineapple head just grins at me. I huff, and the grin grins, before performing a few hand signs.

** **

“Mind transfer jutsu!” and I just grin, because you poor, poor soul.

** **

When I opened my eyes I'm in the wooden forest of my mind. So is the girl, and I can tell she knows something is wrong.

** **

“Your teammates made a mistake, sending you here, Citrus.” and I grin as her petrified expression as the beasts, not much smaller than the Kyuubi, stalk out from the woods behind me. I blink, and I’m back in the field.

** **

Not evem a heartbeat later, the girl screams bloody murder, just screaming and screaming.

** **

“Ino!” the large boy with swirls on his cheeks yells, and I stagger to my feet, before going to walk and realizing I can’t.

** **

“Shadow possession jutsu, huh? Why am I not surprised.” the girl is still screaming.

** **

“What are you doing to her?” he asks, and I sigh.

** **

“I’m not doing anything. My spirits are.”

** **

“What do you mean by-”

** **

“Dorje!” I hear Sasuke yell, and in seconds the lightning spirit, just a hair larger than the last time, appears, darting to the ravenette’s side. I feel my head turn as the boy turns his own to watch the lightning spirit stand beside the Uchiha.

** **

I grin as I hear his chest rumble, “Dorje no Jutsu: Lightning Bug.” and the majority of the bugs that Shino is using drop, giving Sasuke a clear shot. He takes the chance, driving his fist into Shino’s abdomene, and then he’s on him like the grass covers the ground. I see Dorje press some electrical currents through the ground, shocking Shikamaru enough to where he loses his concentration and the jutsu drops.

** **

“That’s what I mean by spirit. Meet Dorje, spirit of lightning.” I saw realization dawns on his face before he turned to fully face me, giving a lazy grin.

** **

“That’s why your name sounded familiar.”

** **

“Yeah, it’s not exactly common, Pineapple.” I chuckle, lunging at him quickly, but he dodged as well. We danced around for a couple of minutes, trading a couple of blows.

** **

I smelt a sudden pheromone shift, and I knew it wasn’t Kakashi as he knew what we were capable of, Ino had been knocked out for a few minutes, and as I glanced around, I realized all of Kiba’s team was down, and Choji was on his last leg, having to deal with the original Team 7, which left me and Pineapple.

** **

“Yo, Pineapple?” he grunted in response, taking a quick swipe and cutting my temple, narrowly missing my eye, “Your sensei is proud of you.”

** **

“How do you know?” he muttered, jumping away as I threw a chakra infused fist at his gut, before glaring up at me.

** **

“His pheromones shifted, and by process of elimination, no pun intended, you’re really the only one left standing besides Team 7.” I grin, “You’re the only one beside’s Kiba who’s landed multiple hits on me, you with my eyes open, so I’m thoroughly impressed too.” 

** **

He smirked, “How troublesome.” 

** **

“Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Suotomo.” I mumble, and I watch as he quickly knocks Pineapple off his feet, and I jump over to him, jabbing him in the stomach with my fist being chakra infused.

** **

He groans, closing his eyes quickly in pain, but opens them back up to stare at me as I crouch beside him, grinning softly, “You did great, now, do you want to fight back some more, or do you wanna tell me who has the scroll.”

** **

“Fighting you for any longer would be a drag, you’ve already been a genin for longer than we have, so you were at an advantage the whole time.”

** **

“You’re a smart one, Pineapple-”

** **

“Shikamaru.”

** **

“-Shikamaru,” I correct, “You’re a smart one, are you a Nara?” he snorts half heartedly as he lazily pulls the scroll out of his pocket and hands it to me.

** **

“What gave me away?”

** **

“The trademark dark hair and dark eyes, and of course,” I tap his forehead affectionately, “your smarts.”

** **

I hear Choji fall behind us, and I see Shikamaru stiffen as “Suotomo” and Dorje press against my hand, and I push some chakra into it, smiling as they poof away.

** **

“Will Ino be okay?” he mutters, and I chuckle.

** **

“She’ll be just fine. My spirits reside in my mind, so although the whole ‘make Ino go up against the chick with enhanced senses because her perfume is awful’ plan was good, her mind transfer jutsu put her right into their paws. What she saw was no worse than a genjutsu.” I reassure him, smiling softly as he nods, closing his eyes again.

** **

“What a drag.” I laugh, standing and reaching my hand out to him, and he takes it, letting me haul him up. I grinned at him as our hands fall to our side.

** **

“So what are you gonna do with me in your jutsu this close?” I grin, looking down at him, and he hums.

** **

“Didn’t think that far. Just figured I’d take your scroll and then grab theirs off of Shino.” he shrugs, and I mimic the action.

** **

“Well, that would’ve worked actually. You have me as a hostage, there's a good chance of you hurting me if one of them tries anything.” I sigh mockingly, “The only flaw in your plan is that Suotomo is very wary, and knew you were playing me from the start.” 

** **

“What?!” he snapped, before I see the hair stand up on his arms at the foz’s breath ghosts the back of his neck.

** **

“Suotomo no Jutsu: Breaking Scream.” He whips around, watching as the fox practically unhinges his jaw and lets out a near ear piercing scream. Shikamaru throws his hands up, covering his ears, and I mimic the action before his concentration is broken again.

** **

I put my hands in my pockets, grinning as Naruto wave’s Kiba’s team’s scroll. I side swipe Shikamaru and he falls easily, and Suo pins him down with his paws, jaws a breath away from clamping down on his neck.

** **

“I thought he had you there for a second, Frey-chan,” Naruto grins as he slots himself next to me, growing used to me slinging my arm around him at this point, “I should’ve known you wouldn’t let him get you like that though.”

** **

I chuckle, raising the two scrolls I had so our sensei’s could see them, “You give me too much credit, Naru-kun.” I turn to Sasuke and Sakura, “You two did great out there today. Sasuke, did you like fighting with Dorje?” he grunts, and I take that as a yes. I smile at him, as I see the Jounin land on the clearing and begin walking towards us, “He said he liked fighting with you, especially since your affinities are the same, you could create some really powerful attacks.” 

** **

“Hey, Kaka-sensei!” Naruto says, nearly vibrating with joy, but makes no move to slide out from under my arm, “Did you see us out there?! We totally kicked ass!”

** **

“You guys did well, although I see Freyja overdid it, per usual.” he commented dryly, looking at the still pinned Shikamaru, and then knocked out blonde and Inuzuka.

** **

“Oops.” I deadpan, and the tree of a sensei looks at the girl as well, before turning a cautious eye to me.

** **

“Suotomo, off.” he immediately does as he’s told, coming to stand at my side. I rub the spot between his eyes, and he disappears into a puff of smoke. I look at his sensei, bowing slightly, “You’ve trained him well, if Suo wasn’t so weary he would’ve had us beat for sure. He can also predict my movements, he got hits on me with my eyes  _ open.”  _ I say, raising back from my bow, and the sensei is rubbing the back of his neck.

** **

“That’s just his brain, all I did was teach him a few basic strategies.”

** **

“I don’t think you realize out big a deal that is, Asuma.” Kakashi says, “I’ve watched her spar nearly every day with Sasuke, and he’ll get a few hits on her when she’s not trying with her eyes closed, but none of them have even grazed her with a hand or weapon when they’re open.”

** **

Shikamaru groans at the indirect praise. He’s still on the floor, “You gonna try to trap me in a jutsu if I help you up again?”

** **

“No, that spirit is troublesome. He told me he’d take my eyes if I lay another hand on you.” he grunts, and Asuma looks like he might faint.

** **

“He doesn’t mean that.” Naruto chuckles, and I hum.

** **

“Better keep you eyes closed then, Shikamaru.”

** **

I pull away from Nartuo, hauling the boy up even as he groans in protest. “Naruto, get Kiba and his dog, I’ll grab Ino, Sasuke, grab Choji with Shikamaru, and Sakura get Hinata.” none of them moved, just stared at me, “Do I need to have Suotomo come out here and deal with you, I think I said to do something, brats.” grumbling, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk to their assigned tasks.

** **

“When did Frey-chan get so mean?”

** **

“Stupid girl.”

** **

“Who does she think she is, bossing me around like that?”

** **

Despite their muttering, the did as I asked, and it only occurred to me when Sasuke grunted trying to pick Choji up by himself that I realized the Nara was still sitting beside me.

** **

I looked at Shikamaru, who stared back at me. I narrowed my eyes, “Spirit n-

** **

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” he huffs, walking to where Sasuke is, “Troublesome woman.”

** **

I glare at the back of his head, “Woman? How old do you think I am, Pineapple?” I call teasingly as I reach Ino, picking up the blonde bridal style. At the sudden movement, she stirs, groaning slightly.

** **

“Hi.” she stares at me, flushing prettily before groaning again.

** **

“Remind me to never use mind transfer jutsu on you again.” she whines pathetically, and I chuckle.

** **

“We’ve still got to spar, Citrus.”

** **

She whines again, burrowing into my shoulder. As I reach the group, the pretty red eyed woman smiles at me, ‘You’ve got a knack for leadership, kid.”

** **

I shrug simply, careful not to jostle Ino too much, “It took be beating the shit out of them for them to respect me, well, beating the shit out of Sakura. Sasuke just wants to get stronger and acknowledges that I’m stronger than he is, and Naruto-kun just does it naturally. Shikamaru is just scared of Suotomo plucking out his eyes.”

** **

“Remind me to thank him, that boy never wants to do anything. I might need his services again.” Asuma sighs, and I chuckle. 

** **

_ ‘Tell him I said he’s welcome.’  _ Suotomo replies lazily from inside my mind, and I smile.

** **

_ ‘Tell that  _ hunk _ of a man my services are  _ always _ available to him.’ _ Guada purrs, and my face scrunches up involuntarily.

** **

“He says he’s welcome, and he’s only a call away if he ever needs to be the threatening spirit he was made to be.” I drawl, and it draws a laugh out of the man.

** **

“Why did you face scrunch like that, then?” Kakashi asked and I grimaced.

** **

“That was me considering breaking my contract with Guada.”

** **

“Why?” Kakashi questions, furrowing his brow.

** **

“Is that another spirit of yours?” the woman asks curiously.

** **

I nod, “Yeah, she’s usually level headed, and not inappropriate, but she is a woman, and one of the only spirits that can take human form,” I nearly gag, “We better get going with the rest of training before she decides my sensei's friend is a good enough reason to self summon in her human form.”

** **

Asuma’s face flushes, and I hear Shikamaru groan, as well as Ino, but when I go to set her down, she promptly protests by holding onto my tank top tighter. I sigh affectionately, “As pretty as you are, Ino, I don’t think I can carry you around everywhere.”

** **

She groans, “But my legs hurt.”

** **

“Your back is about to hurt if you don't work with me, because I’m this close to dropping you.” She pouts at me, and I’ve always been a sucker for pretty women.

** **

“Fine, I’ll carry you until we get back to the training grounds.” she grins slyly, and I don’t miss the look Kakashi gives me, and I cut a glare at him, “Shut it, sensei.”

** **

“I didn’t say anything.”

** **

“You’re thinking too loudly.”

** **

Naruto pouts when he realizes he will not be getting the embrace of my arm draped over his shoulders, even though he’s carrying Kiba and Akamaru, I learned that was the dog’s name, and it only would have hindered him. Shino and Hinata both lean on Sakura, and Hinata seems scared of me.

** **

We reach the training grounds and Kakashi decides I’m a perfect dummy, as I’ve practically become a co-sensei to pick up some of the slack from the lazy jounin.

** **

“Try to hit me.” 

** **

“Why would I do that?” I say, and Kakashi’s eyes are narrowed.

** **

“Because, Freyja, this is a de-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence before five shuriken are flying at him at breakneck speed.

He dodges, easily, of course, but he seems mildly impressed, so I’ll take it. 

** **

“That was good, Freyja.”

** **

_ “That was good, Freyja.” Ryuu-sensei ruffled my hair, and I swatted his hand away, panting as I stared at the three spirits in front of me. They stared back, unspeaking, unmoving, but supportive nonetheless. Having them all out at once drained a lot of chakra for me, I was only just out of the academy, for Kami’s sake. _

** **

_ “Now, try to walk on,” he’d risen his hand, a mound of sand coming up with it, “that, while they’re out.” I nodded, feeling Ayumu and Michiko watching me, already taking their break. _

** **

_ I focused the chakra on my feet, and began to walk shakily up the wall of sand. I was near the top, so close, just about there, I grinned. _

** **

_ And then my chakra ran out. _

** **

_ I felt myself falling, preparing for contact with the harsh desert floor, until I felt something snag the back of my sleeveless coat.  _

** **

_ “You shouldn’t push her so hard, Ryuu-san, she is merely a pup.” _

** **

_ “Maybe so, but under my training she will flourish into a mighty beast.” _

** **

I barely register the kunai piercing my shoulder, embedding itself nearly into the hilt. I stared at Kakashi, his hands seemed stiff, his body tense. He’d realized a second too late that I wasn’t going to dodge, that I wasn’t even present for these last few seconds.

** **

I blink, the white noise becoming more prominent as I felt the weight of hands on my arms, I was looking at Naruto but I wasn’t seeing.

** **

_ “You did good, Freyja.” Ryuu-sensei rasped, his torso a mess of blood, kunai and shuriken. They’d cut him up and sewn him back together, over and over and over and over. We’d been here for hours upon hours. They’d gotten bored of Ayumu after he’d stopped screaming. They’d held his decapitated head to my face, made kissy noises and laughed as I felt his blood drip onto my knees.  _

** **

_ I was in pain;  _ pain,  _ I wasn’t used to that. The chakra infused rope they’d bound me to had burned and infused into my skin when they’d burned my arms. I felt my throat convulse, and I threw up blood.  _

** **

_ His pupils were dilated, and blood steadily seeped out his mouth. How had it all gone so wrong? I had just wanted a nap, and Ayumu’s shift was only two minutes away and he usually woke up on time. _

** **

_ I glanced at Michiku, a whole in her chest so big I could probably comfortably stand in it. She’d died within the first few hours. She couldn’t take it, her heart had failed. _

** **

‘Please please,  _ please _ Suotomo, Dorje, Guadalupe, help, help me I’m sorry I didn’t mean it, you aren’t useless spirits, you do so much but please, I can’t do _ anything _ , please.’ _ I’d full on sobbed to the spirits, but it was to no avail. They’d retreated too far into the seal. I tried to cry, scream, do something, but I just stared as the missing-nin cooed at my distress, before dragging her kunai down my sensei’s chest and stomach. _

** **

_ “You did good, Freyja.” that isn’t Ryuu’s voice- no, no no no. I dared to glance up, and a scream ripped from my throat that I didn’t know how I had made my vocal cords do that, or how I hadn’t immediately thrown up copious amounts of blood afterwards. _

** **

_ Kakashi-sensei sat there, eyes unfocused and hazy. Blood splattered across his face, and silver hair matted and dyed red, and I swung my head to the right: Naruto’s decapitated body laid there, blood smeared all over it, his head still only a few feet away from me. _

** **

_ Sakura’s head was lolled towards me, her mouth open in a silent plea, eyes wide and unblinking. The hole in her chest was still steadily oozing blood.  _

** **

_ Sasuke’s body lay a few feet away from her, his eyes gouged out, his body littered with kunai and a hole in his abdomen that two grown-men’s fists could fit through.  _

** **

_ “Freyja.” Naruto’s head spoke, eyes dull and lifeless. That was weird, Naruto never called me Freyja. _

** **

_ “Freyja.” Sakura whispered. No, that was wrong, she didn’t even really talk to me. _

** **

_ “Freyja.” Sasuke muttered, that was wrong, too, he didn’t use my name at all. _

** **

_ “Freyja, you’re in Kohana, you’re safe here, you’re not there. You’re not in Suna, you’re in Kohana.” Kakashi spoke, the hidden-nin still digging through his organs. _

** **

I blinked, coming face to face with a green flak jacket, I heard a kunai clatter to the floor, I glanced up, Kakashi’s hands were on the upper parts of my biceps. Wait, Kakashi? No, that was Ryuu. The dark haired man smiled down at me, seeming like an angel in the fluorescent hospital lights. When did we get into a hospital room?

** **

I reached out hesitantly pausing, and when Kakashi didn’t stop me, I unzipped his flak jacket, pressing my hand against his abdomen. No stitches. I let out a shuddering breath I didn’t know I’d been holding, and pulled my hand back. Ryuu zipped his jacket back up, before locking eyes with me. He spoke softly, like I was fragile, like I could break at any moment. He wasn’t wrong.

** **

“Are you with me now?” I absentmindedly nodded, and he nods back, “That’s good, you’re doing great, now can you let this nice nurse remove the kunai from your shoulder?” I glanced to the trembling nurse, and noticed Asuma was in here also.

** **

The image, flickered, and that wasn’t Asuma, that was one of  _ them, _ “Why is he here, get him out, he hurt me, he hurt us, get him out, o _ ut outoutout.”  _ my words slurred together at the end, my hands shaking worse than before, as I stared at the grinning man. Ryuu looked at him, and the missing-nin walked out.

** **

“Hey, the nurse is going to take that kunai out you shoulder and get you all stitched up, okay?” I shook my head.

** **

“No. She cut you open, and stitched you up and cut you open and stitched you closed over and over again, don’t you remember?” I was confused, how didn’t he remember?

** **

“Okay, no stitches, but she’s got to get that out of there, okay?” I nod.

** **

“Okay, Ryuu-sensei. I trust you.”

** **

Wait, wasn’t Ryuu-sensei dead? He’d been dead for years, so who was this then? 

** **

The silver haired man stared at me, and it suddenly came to me: This was Kakashi-sensei. 

** **

“Kakashi..” I mumbled, furrowing my brows, and he moved out of the way so the nurse could approach us.

** **

“Freyja, are you going to attack the nurse again if she removes the kunai.”

** **

I merely held out my hands, my wrists touching.


	4. Chapter 4

K a k a s h i

I stared at her for a moment, and her wrists, before I gently grabbed them in my hands, and nodded at the nurse. She gently grabbed the hilt of the kunai, before gently cooing at Freyja that  _ ‘it was going to be okay’  _ and _ ‘it’ll only hurt for a second.’ _

“Just yank it out, I can’t feel it anyway.” she mumbles, and the nurse pasues, before looking at me.

“Haztanukai. Extremely high pain tolerance.” she nods, before yanking the kunai out and immediately applies pressure, pushing out healing chakra into the wound. Once the wound heals enough that the need for stitching is nonexistent, the nurse looks over her, before she crouches down.

“I-I’m gonna l-lift up your pants leg, okay?” she’s shaky, and probably afraid. I don't blame her, she’d went to pull a kunai out of what looked to be a relaxed teenager, and instead almost got her throat slit by a kunoichi in an episode.

Said teen nods, and she gently lifts the pants leg, looking at the nasty bite wound that was from no doubt Akamaru, she runs his hand over it, healing the wound almost completely, but it is going to scar.

“Sweetheart, c-can you unbanadge your arms, please, they’re wounded pretty badly.” I look at her arms, cringing internally as I look at the mess of blood and nicks on them. After she’d gone into the episode, she had struck out at Naruto before quickly backing up and apologizing, and we had quickly escorted the genin of the field. Apparently, not learning from Naruto’s mistake, I gently tried to lead her to the hospital, which resolved in a fight.

She was running on pure, primal instinct. Every chakra infused hit was blocked by her arms, and at one point I’d had to pull out a kunai because she was keeping up with me, going toe to toe and wasn’t tired. It was effortless; she should have taken the Chunin exams years ago.

Freyja hesitates, before nodding and I let go of her wrists. She gets to work on unwrapping her arms. I’d always wondered why she’d bandaged them, but had been curious and smart enough not to ask, seeing as I wore a mask for Kami’s sake.

I got my answer, though, when she got to about an inch above her elbow. Burn scars. They didn’t look too bad, but the more she unraveled, the worse they got. They had healed properly, but the scars twisted and mangled, and at her wrist it looked like something had been infused to her skin at one point. Only the top of her hand had seemed to get. As the nurse had said, the skin was bruising, it was already turning purple, and multiple cuts littered the sides of her arm from blocking kunai. 

The nursed ran her hand over the bruises, and then back again, and then over them, and back again. She repeated this about ten times, before the bruises were just mark marks on her arms and you couldn’t even tell there was ever cuts on them. Freyja began unwrapping her other arm, and I felt my stomach clench as the burn scars started around an inch above her elbow. The process repeated again, before she healed the wounds she had gotten from fighting with Kiba and Shikamaru.

“Don’t we have to spar?” she mumbled as we left the hospital, the nurse had asked me to walk home with her, in fear someone would bump into and it would trigger the same reaction that it did in the hospital.

I frown at her, “I thought you would’ve gotten the message we cut it short today.”

She hums, “The Jounin at Suna always punished me when I had one. Made me train until it was way past dark.” her head is still kind of in the clouds, not fully grasping the situation.

I shoved my hand into my pocket, pinching my thigh to physically restrain myself from going on a murdering spree in Suna, “Well I’m not gonna do that, you’re not in Suna anymore.” I pause, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you touch my chest?” she stays quiet for a few minutes.

“Maybe another time.” she mutters, “How did I do in training today?” she inquires, changing the topic.

I smile at the girl, “You did very good in your fight against Kiba, as well as your strategy and your formation. Your fight with Shikamaru was won by you by a landslide, only because you had the element of surprise. They didn’t know your skills, but now they do. I’m very impressed with your chakra control as well.” 

She grins, “Yeah, when I was fresh out of the academy, maybe 11, Ryuu-sensei realized he had a pure-blood Haztanukai on his team and nearly lost his mind. He made me summon all three of my spirits, and then walk up sand walls for hours. I learned very quickly not to waste chakra, because I’d fall if I did,” she paused, “Well, I never actually hit the ground, one of them always caught me before I did, but you get the jist of it.” she chuckles.

“I have another question,” I pause, “About your arms-”

“Yeah, kinda hard on the eyes, I know, I’ll try to keep them covered up as much as I can.” she chuckles humorlessly, and I frown again.

“No, how did you get burnt that badly? Shouldn’t Guadalupe have been able to combat the flames?” 

“We had all had a fight earlier in the night, I called them useless spirits, and they retreated so far into the seal that I lost my enhanced sense of smell, hearing, and I didn’t see them for days. I didn’t have the agility that they possess, I couldn’t even summon them. I was defenseless, and that’s when they took their shot.” she gives a shaky grin, “The thing about practically not being able to feel pain is you won’t pass out from it. My nerves don’t even register pain, and I don’t need much sleep to begin with. Haztanukai’s don’t happen to be immune to psychological touture, though.

Once all of them were dead, well, they couldn’t have me running back to the village before they got far away, could they?” she glances at my face, then back at the ground, “I was out there for days, tied up and dying. Had to stare and watch as vultures picked at the corpses of my friends. I had internal bleeding, and they said my ribs had torn a small hole in my lung. It was a miracle I survived, really. The only reason I did is because Dorje felt bad about leaving me defenseless, and once he came out of the seal, he felt the pain I was in and self summoned. I couldn’t even sit up on my own.” 

“How did you forgive them for that?” I wonder aloud, and she shrugs.

“I never did, really. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to, but they’re along for the ride for the rest of my life so, y’know, I gotta just forget about it.” she muses, and I know I’d have broken the contract as soon as I was able to.

We stop at her building, and we don’t talk the rest of the way up. Once we get to her door, she snorts softly, “Naruto is in my living room.”

“What.” 

“You hear me, he’s on my couch. I think he’s eating my-” she stops, slinging the door open. Naruto screams, “ARE YOU EATING THE LAST CUP OF INSTANT RAMEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT?!” Naruto screams again.

I peak my head inside the home, seeing Naruto stuck in a headlock as she noogies him, “What did I say before we left this morning?! What did I say?!” she yells, a playful tone in her voice.

“Don- ow! You said don’t eat your last cup of instant ramen!”

“And what did you do, you munchkin?”

“I ate ramen!” she releases him and he pouts, begrudgingly crosses his arms over his chest.

“Finish the ramen, I’ll pick some more up on the way back from training.” she sighs, and Naruto nods, before realizing me standing in the doorway.

“Oh, hey Kaka-sensei!” he waves, and I sigh.

“Naruto, you can’t just break into people’s houses and eat their food.”

“It’s not breaking in if you have a key!” the blond brandishes said key, “Frey-chan gave me her spare, and said I’m welcome anytime!” he grins, and the girl shrugs.

“I did say that.” I groan. These two on their own are a headache and a half, but now that I know they’re practically inseparable? I can feel my youth slipping out from under my fingertips.

“Go bed, Naruto, go home. You have training in the morning.” I have not one doubt in my mind that Naruto is  _ not  _ going to leave, and that doesn’t bother me all that much. I Body Flicker away, and end up in my apartment. 

Pakkun grunts from his place on the place on the couch, and I exhaustedly collapse on it.

“Rough day?” 

“Freyja had an episode and said some.. disturbing things.”

_ I held her biceps, careful not to nudge the kunai. This girl could probably kill all of us in seconds if she felt she needed to. “Hey, the nurse is going to take that kunai out you shoulder and get you all stitched up, okay?” _

_ The girl trembled under my hold, her skin cold and eyes open but unseeing. They kept darting around the room, and her breaths trembled with the mere effort of staying confused. At the words ‘stitched up’ she jerked, eyes wide and suddenly alert. _

_ “No. She cut you open, and stitched you up and cut you open and stitched you closed over and over again, don’t you remember?” I froze, my breath hitched.  _

‘What in the seven hells had this girl seen in her short few year as a shinobi?’  _ I though, disturbed beyond belief. Had she seen really seen her sensei cut open and then stitched closed? I shook my head slightly, no, it’s not possible, her sensei couldn’t have survived that multiple times. _

_ “Okay, no stitches, but she’s got to get that out of there, okay?” _

I relay what had happened to the pug, and what she had said on the walk home, and he shudders against my chest.

“Poor kid. It must be hard, watching your team die like that, and then having a new genin team thrust onto you like that,” Pakkun mutters, “and having to recover, knowing that in your time of need the ones who your life is supposed to be entrusted with abandoned you?”

I hum, squeezing him a little tighter to my chest.

_ ‘It’s for his sake. _ ’ I think as I drift off to sleep,  _ ‘Totally for his sake.’ _

  
  


The next day when I walk into the training grounds, Freyja is leaning up against a tree, and Naruto’s arm is brushing her he's standing so close. I watch with a tinge of something fond curling in my chest as she slings an arm around his shoulder, before practically fuses him against her side. She sniffs, and her head snaps towards me, grinning.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei!” she waves with the hand that’s resting against Naruto’s jacket collar, and he waves too.

“How do you smell him before I do?! I’m literally born with it!” Kiba yells, pouting and Freyja just shrugs.

“Can’t say.” she drawls, dragging her eyes back to the Inuzuka as I walked closer to them. 

“You’re late!” Sakura yells, properly fuming.

“What can I say, I got lost on the road of life.” I replied dryly.

“Okay, now that everyone is here, let’s line up and we’ll pair you with your partners.” Asuma grins, and my team makes their way in front of me, Freyja wore a loose tank top under a mesh shirt, but other than that they were all dressed as usual. Her arm was still holding Naruto close to her side, but not so much that he couldn’t get away if he wanted to.

“Freyja, as you are more on our level, you will be sparing with Kakashi today.” Kurenai instructed, and Naruto pouted.

“How come Frey-chan is more ‘on your level’ than us, isn’t she just a genin?”

“Because she’s been a genin for longer than us.” Shikamaru groaned.

“But that doesn’t make sense, why is she still a genin?” Ino asked, confused, “If she’s nearly at Jounin level, shouldn’t she be at least a Chuunin?”

“Actually, I’m supposed to be a Chuunin.” Freyja supplied, which only ensued more chaos.

“What?!” Naruto yelled, “Why are you still a genin then?!”

“They said I wasn’t mentally stable enough after.. and needed a few more years before I could become a real Chuunin. I’ve already passed the exams and everything.” she shrugs, and I just stare. She’d been set back, held back from progressing for three years.  _ Three years.  _ Kami, she could be at ANBU level by now if they hadn't stopped her from becoming a Chunin, she could’ve been stronger than I was by now.

Or was that the plan all along?

“So that’s why you can dodge so easily, you’ve been training longer than us and by technicality are a Chuunin.” Sasuke grunts, and Freyja nods.

“Correct. I would have taken the Chunin exams four months after I got out of the academy, but my team wasn’t ready so I had to wait two years.” 

“Well, you can take the exams again with us this year.” I say, smiling, “That helps me a lot to know where you stand in the grand scheme of things.”

“She stands beside me.” Naruto says blandly, and it pulls a snort from Kiba. The blond yelps when his guard dog flicks him in the side of the head. He pouts up at her and I can tell she’s grinning under her scarf.

It scares me a little. I know how Naruto was treated growing up, and having Freyja come into his life and love him so unabashedly, to care for him so deeply already, I have no doubt she’d throw herself in the line of fire for Naruto, and that could easily destroy the blond.

“Anyways, Kiba and Naruto, you two will spar, and Sasuke and Choji, Hinata and Sakura,” Asuma names off a few more people, “And Shikamaru, you can spar with Hinata, and then spar a little with Freyja.”

“How troublesome.” the boy sighed, but he saw his lips quirk up as Freyja threw up a peace sign at him.

“Well doesn’t she just get along with everyone.” Kurenai mused quietly, drowned out by Asuma’s booming voice.

“It’s her nature, she takes the lead, so she can ensure the best way to handle things. She gains their respect first, and then orders them around. She’s got four different minds in her head, so I imagine that’s what makes her such a good strategist: she and her spirits can consider every possible outcome.” I mutter back, just as quiet. Freyja was a natural born leader, most 

“Alright, kids, go partner up, Freyja, spar with Shikamaru first.” Asuma directed, and the topic of conversation slid her arm from around Naruto, walking towards the Nara, both with lazy, yet determined, grins on their faces.

“You knew about her team, didn’t you?” the red eyed woman accuses, eyes something pitiful as she looks at the tree-trunk of a kunoichi.

“I did, but god it’s worse than I thought.. Kurenai, they tortured her, physiologically. She had to watch then torture and murder her team, and then she was left tied to a tree with her arms burnt to pieces for days.” I look at Asuma who has walked over to us, “If she,” I take a deep breath, “If she clicks out, she could very well likely kill us all. The casualties would be through the roof. I need to know if you’re willing to take that chance with your genin.” I asked, looking where she danced around Shikamaru’s fists and kunai. They were the closest team to us, allowing Freyja to not have to walk as far as she would have had to if she was closer to the rest of the group, and it gave her more room to evade.

“Gotta do better than Pineapple.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Shikamaru growled with no actual heat to his tone.

“Do you trust her, Kakashi? Do you trust her with your genin, truly?” the woman asked.

I thought about the way she struck at Naruto yesterday, I thought about how she seemed to recognise the blond, thought about how she had backed away and apologized to the blond, recoiling and seeming pained by her own actions.

I thought about the way she fought me when I brushed her bicep, the intent to kill, to protect, in her eyes, that didn’t really seem like they were hers. Her normal brown eyes had swirls on orange and blue and green in them. I thought about how she’d whipped out the kunai and had pressed it against the nurse’s neck before me for Asuma could even blink.

“No, I don’t.” I said, finality in my tone as I watched as Freyja’s movements inexplicably faltered, allowing Shikamaru to get a punch in on her. 

“Then I don’t either. Asuma, I know you’re all for giving everyone a chance, but you can’t let your morals get Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji killed.”

Asuma hummed, undoubtedly listening the whole time, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Shame though, if her, Shikamaru were on the same team, they’d be a true force to be reckoned with. With her smarts and her-” he abruptly paused, mid sentence, before turning to us.

“Kakashi, you said her sense of smell was better than dogs, right? She can nearly pinpoint you by smell alone?” the bearded man asked, and I nodded, slowly, wondering why he was asking him this.

“Yes, she can. That’s how she knew where to wave when they were sparring.”

“Then wouldn’t it make sense for her hearing to be just as good?”

Kurenai’s breath hitched, and our eyes turned to the said girl.

I felt white hot shame, embarrassment, and overwhelming _ guilt _ as she stared back at us. Her ear twitched, and she softly shook her head.

She lazily dodged most of Shikamaru’s jabs, stuffing her hands in her pockets, not even attempting to hit him. He, obviously noticing her new found restraint, grew irritated quickly.

“What the hell is your problem now, Freyja?” he huffed, cutting her shoulder with a kunai she hadn’t even put effort into dodging.

“Careful now, Shikamaru, wouldn’t want me clicking out on you, now would we?” the playful tone falls flat, she probably could have fooled anyone who hadn’t been watching closely. Shikamaru, unfortunately, was a people-watcher, and took notice.

He gave her a confused look, and I watched in shame as Asuma’s suspicions were confirmed.

She tapped her ear twice.

Shikamaru’s eyes glanced around the clearing, before stuttering to a stop on us. Asuma glanced away, and I felt shame bubble in my chest as the Nara boy gave us a look that seemed neutral, but I could see the fury and disgust building behind his eyes.

He stepped closer to her, putting the kunai away and I felt the ocean of guilt grow even bigger as I took in her posture: hunched shoulders her knee’s bent slightly as she slouched, her head downturned, anything to make her look smaller.

He mumbled something to her, and she gave him a sad look and shook her head, murmuring something back. I glanced, belatedly noticing the Inuzuka listening in as well. 

Well, fuck.

Right after Shikamaru finished her sentence, she nodded, murmuring back and..

Disappeared. I watched in abstract horror as I realized that that Freyja knew how to use body flicker, and, in even more shame, realized she was behind me when a thump to the back of my neck alerted me of her presence.

I spun around, staring at her as she held a bell in her hands, her eyes, which just yesterday had been so full of tears, so fragile and open, were cold, unrelenting and dead.

“You dropped this.” she dropped it my subconsciously outstretched palm, before giving Kurenai and Asuma a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She scratched her cheek absentmindedly, before walking past us, and clear out of the training field. Why did I even have a bell on me?

The Nara had already moved to talk to Hinata by the time I’d looked back over.

  
  


It’s been four weeks since anyone has seen Freyja. It’s obvious Naruto and Shikamaru know something, but neither will speak a word. Naruto will barely even talk to Kakashi as it is, and Shikamaru is giving Asuma the cold shoulder, and it isn’t until he’s in the Hokage’s office giving a mission report that is he promptly informed of  _ why  _ he hasn’t seen the 16 year old anywhere.

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

“Lord Hokage, if I may ask, have you seen Freyja Haztanukai lately?”

“She’s on a solo mission.”

There’s silence for a few beats.

_ “What?  _ She’s on a team, though, my team, why isn’t-”

“She’s formally asked to be removed from Team 7. I granted her request, as well as promoted her to Chunin. She is currently on a mission to track down a group of rogues.” I can feel my heart stuttering.

“Did she say, why she wanted to be removed from my team, Lord Hokage?” I ask, controlling my voice and forcing it not to waver.

“She said she wouldn’t want to be a danger to her team or any genin, and requested I send her out on longer missions. She informed me of the episode she had and the hospital incident, and said she would do better once her mental condition was stable, but until then she’d like to be away from the village as often as possible, incase she.. how did she put it,” he hummed for a second, and my heart thudded weakly against my ribcage, “clicked out, that was it, incase she clicked out and lost control.” 

“Okay, Lord Hokage, thank you.” I body flicker away, back into the safety of my own home and I tear my mask off my face, forgetting how to breath. Collapsing onto the floor I thought back on the past month, realizing that was what she and Shikamaru were talking about 

“Boss, you okay?” Pakkun asked, trotting up to me and pushing his flat, wrinkly face into my side.

“Freyja Haztanukai has been officially removed from Team 7, as well as been made a chunin, and is currently on a mission.” I mumble out, and god I’d been so worried about Freyja sacrificing her life for Naruto and destroying him, I hadn’t thought to consider her giving up her happiness for her blond counterpart’s safety.

“You just can’t catch a break, can you, Boss?” the pug muttered pityingly against my side.

When I wake up in the morning, I'm surrounded by my ninken and I don’t feel like such a fuck up.

  
  


It’s a week after that that I see the girl, or, more accurately, I’d seen her spirits and connected the dots fairly quickly. I watch as they guard her with practiced ease, tails swishing easily, and when I knock on her door five minutes after she’s got in, I'm less than shocked to see Naruto is the one who answers.

And no less surprised when the door slams closed, or the exasperated ‘Naru-kun!’ that follows it.

“You can’t just slam the door in people’s-” she pauses, mid scold as she opened the door and realized it was me standing on the other side. Her dull eyes flicker with orange for a second, before she turns back to the fuming blond, “I’ll be right back in, okay? Go cuddle with them, they’ve missed your little stupid face.” she teases, and Naruto makes a noise of protest as she steps out of the apartment, looking so, so tired. There are bags under her eyes and she looks so close to just breaking down and crying. 

“Kakashi-sama.” she grunts, and I wince slightly at the formality, “Why have you graced us with your presence?” her words are saturated in sarcasm, with hurt hidden expertly under her tone, and I sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” 

She shrugs, “I didn’t want to cause any more damage than I eventually will.” she frowns, she seems so defeated, “What you, Asuma-sensei, and Kunrenai-sensei were talking about made me question a lot of things, and I could never forgive myself if I hurt Naruto or the other genin. I’m too much of a wild card. My episodes make me violent, and trigger my fight or flight, and I’m not much of a flier.” her chuckle was dry, humorless, before she slammed her fist on the door, “Naruto, it’s rude to eavesdrop!” she scolded, and I heard the boy yelp, scuttering away.

“You’d think he’d learn by now.” I say, and we chuckle dryly, before it’s silence.

“Kakashi-sama, as great as you are to me, Naruto Uzumaki means more to me than you can even fathom.” she spoke, her words hard as steel, eyes like hot molten bronze as she stared up at him, “I will throw away everything for him, my happiness, my life, my rank, fuck it all. He’s hurt, and it kills me to know, but he’s safe, and that means more to me than my happiness does.” her last few words are snarled as she reaches for the doorknob (her bandages bare from them, another sign how much she trusted the blond), “So please, do not flatter yourself in thinking that your words hurt me enough to turn tail and run. Tell that to you little jounin friends, too.” and then she’s disappeared into the apartment, and I feel a little bit of weight lifted from my shoulders, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suotomo: they didnt mean to hurt u  
freyja: i dont give a FUCK.

_ F r e y j a  _

I nearly burst into tears when I saw Kakashi standing outside my door, because fuck I was tired and my legs ached and all I wanted to do was cuddle with the brat on my couch and my summons, and maybe watch a bit of shiity TV, was that too much to ask?

The mission had taken a little over a month, tracking down each and every single rouge, and I know I have to give a mission report but I’ll do it tomorrow.

Talking with Bitch-kashi left a bad taste in my mouth, and Naruto simply sighed as I collapsed onto the couch, and he wormed his way to rest under my arm. He knew that it calmed me, having him so close, so easy to protect. 

_ (“Hey, Frey-chan?” Naruto asked, and I tore my gaze of a chipped piece of paint on the wall and looked up at him, raising a brow. _

_ “Yes?” I mutter, limbs heavy and arms still sore from the beating they took while I fought Kakashi. _

_ “Why do you always put your arm around me?” _

_ “You’re closer, easier to protect. It’s not that I doubt you, it’s that I.. I fear I will fail again, in protecting the ones I care for, as well as it’s just a need I have to protect you, to keep younger ones near me and safe.” I murmur, leaning my head back onto the couch, I’d taken my ponytail out ages ago and unwrapped my bandages to let my arms breathe. _

_ “Like.. like an instinct, like what wolves have?” the 13 year old asked, and I nodded. _

_ “Precisely.”) _

I combed my fingers through his unruly blond hair, the comforting weight of his head on my shoulder and collarbone, the rest of him curled on my side.

“I know why you did it, but it still hurts.” Naruto grumbled, and I pressed a kiss to his head.

“I- I swung at you, Naruto, I could have killed you. If anything were to happen to you because of me I.. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” I mumble, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I know.”

  
  


The morning continues as always when I’m here: I get up, grab myself some coffee and drink it in peace for about 15 minutes before I shake the blond awake, “Naruto, get up, I can’t walk with you to the training grounds so I’m sending Dorje in my place.”

The blond groaned, rolling over and away from me, “You’re just scared of confrontation.”

“You are very correct. The minute one of them raises their voice at me I will cry, so get the fuck up so Dorje will stop being a little bitch.” I snark, there’s no heat behind my tone and he knows it. He grumbles, getting up and showering, leaving his clothes outside the door so I can pop them in the washer and dryer.

I begin to make me and Naruto both two eggs, each a few pieces of bacon, and toast, and as I finish pouring a glass of milk, I hear the shower turn off. I grab the blond’s clothes and set them on the table beside the bathroom door.

I pop my fingers and back as Naruto makes his way into the kitchen tucking the Haztanukai 

crystal under his jumpsuit.

_ (“So, what does it do?” Naruto asked, fiddling with the crystal that now hung around his neck. _

_ “Basically, it allows you to call upon one of my spirits, but first you have to infuse it with your chakra, mine is already in there, as well as Suotomo’s, Dorje’s, and Guadalupe.” _

_ “And I can summon them whenever? And it won’t drain your chakra?” _

_ “Yup, it’ll drain yours, though, so don’t just go summoning all willy-nilly, Otouto.” I grinned, ruffling his hair, “It’ll take a bit of practice, but I’m sure you can handle it.” _

_ He scoffs, “Of course, Onee-san.”) _

I smile at the memory, before grinning at Naruto, seeing him grin as he realized I wasn’t wearing my scarf. He liked seeing my abnormal canines and tongue, said they looks like they could, quote, “tear someone to shreds” unquote. He also liked the dots that symmetrically lined my face.

_ (“Kinda like my whiskers!” I had grinned, big and toothy for the blond. _

_ “Exactly like your whiskers.”) _

“Good morning Onee-san.” Naruto said, before scarfing down his breakfast. I chuckle at the boy, ruffling his hair.

“Good morning Otouto. Did you sleep well?” I question, taking a bite of the toast I’d made myself. I chewed it, and looked at the suspiciously quiet Naruto, “Don’t you dare-”

“That sounded like bones.”

“NARUTO UZUMAKI, I SWEAR TO KAMI.”

The boy had merely laughed, and I did too, before we settled into a soft silence. It was quiet, oddly so, and I sniffed the air. Cigarette smoke, grass, and old wood. There's only one dark headed genius that could be. I stood up, doing a few hand signs, “Spirit no Jutsu, Dorje.” The wolf appeared beside me, faking alertness, “Attack.” he ran like a rabid dog to the balcony, opening the door with his snout and snarling, sniffing around.

I hear Shikamaru let out a started grunt as Dorje snatched him off the roof.

“Mind explaining why you’re creeping around my house, Shikamaru?” I drawl, sipping my coffee.

He stares, and I realize he’s not sure what to stare at: my face, my teeth, or my arms.

He settles for looking at my succulent on the shelf. 

“I just wanted to see you now that you were back.” the lazy strategist mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

“Come here then, you idiot.” I say, pulling him into a hug. He begrudgingly hugs back, appearently too long for the lightning spirit’s liking, as he nips at his hip.

He yelps, glaring at the wolf, before scratching his head, “Hello to you too, Je-Je.” he huffs.

“Shika, do you play board games a lot by chance, wooden ones?” I ask, because I had to know why one of this kid’s defining smells was aged wood.

“I play Shoji.”

“That explains it.”

He gave me a confused look, and Naruto decided to speak up.

“Everyone has defining scents, it helps Frey-chan know who’s who. Different scents tie into your unique scent, like I smell like trees, grass, ramen and sunshine, whatever that means, according to Frey-chan.”

“What do I smell like?” The Nara asked, flushing at how stupid the question sounded.

“Cigarette smoke, grass, and aged wood. That’s why I asked if you played wooden board games.”

He nods slowly, “Troublesome.” I push him towards where I’d been sitting, pulling my hair up in the process.

“Eat so you and Naruto can get a move on, Dorje doesn’t have all day.”

“That’s her code for ‘Im getting tired so hurry up.’” Naruto “whispers.”

I grumble a bit, sitting on the couch, “You boys are welcome to come back after training, just grab extra clothes because there’s no way you two are sitting in my house smelling like sweat, blood, and dirt. I’ll be making Udon noodles. Be sure to ask your mom first, Shikamaru, I’m not trying to get arrested for kidnapping.” they nodded, as Dorje laid his head on my lap. He was easily my most threatening summon, and since I’m not going to be there to ward off pissy villagers, I think he’ll do just fine.

I rub circles just above his brow bone, smiling softly as the scarred wolf became putty under my hands. Dorje hadn’t wanted to look at me for days after the attack on my team had happened. While Suotomo was generally more protective, Dorje was my “primary” spirit. He was supposed to protect me no matter what, whether it cost him his life or not. He, in all senses, had failed me as a spirit, that was just the truth we’d had to face, but I didn’t hold it against him. He hadn’t known.

“Okay, we’re done, let’s go Je-je!” Naruto grinned, and the wolf groaned, standing and shaking, making the black hitai-ate shaking with him.

“Let’s go kids. I’ve got villagers to torment.”

“Shikamaru, keep them in line, please.” I sigh, and he looks at me like I’m stupid.

“Je-je could literally eat me.”

“Don't tempt me, kid.”

The three make their way out the door, and I stretch, before downing the rest of my coffee and getting dressed. I slipped on the form fitting long sleeve, as well as my metal plated, fingerless gloves, the middle finger being the only one covered. I grunted, slipping on my flak jacket and tied my own headband around my bicep, perusal. I slipped on my grey cargo pants and sandals, then wrapped my scarf around my neck and mouth, before grabbing some money and heading out into town. 

I ran a hand through my bangs, yawning slightly. I accidently bumped into a civilian, and I apologized briefly, before going to make my leave.

A stubby hand grabbed my bicep, “Where do you think you’re going, sand ninja trash.”

I grunt, trying to snatch my arm away but the man held strong, I growled slightly. 

“Hey, she’s that kid that hangs around with the demon fox.” one of the villagers snarled, and they started closing in on me. I straightened my shoulders, and looked down at the man.

“Release me, please.”

“Why should I, you’re probably that mistake’s girlfriend.”

I grinned, “I prefer the term ‘guard dog.’”

“Or, worse yet, she’s another one, didn’t you see the beasts she walked in with the other day? They were bigger than she was!”

“We can’t have two demons in our village.” the short, round man snarled, and I sniffed, and grinned as I smelt the undoubtable scent of Team 7 and Dorje running to my aid.

“Listen, sir,” I felt my nose crack, and it only occurred to me that he had just broke it. I grunt, grabbing it and resetting it with a ‘snap’ quickly.

“Strike one,” I snarled, “Let go of me.”

I could hear their thundering feet. A punch to the jaw is what I was rewarded with.

“Strike two.”

The man punched my stomach, and I sneered, “Strike three, you’re-”

“Very lucky I didn’t get here sooner!” I heard Dorje rumble, bearing his yellowing teeth towards the crowd that had formed. The man’s bruising grip fell from my arm as the beast came and took his rightful place by my side. 

“Freyja!”

“You’re not dead.”

I snort at Sasuke’s greeting as I hugged the pink haired girl as she barreled into me, “Hi to you too, Sasuke.” I pat Sakura’s back, and she lets go, standing beside the rest of her team.

“You’re a chunin now?”

“You bet, but I’m still up to spar as long as the Hokage doesn’t need me.” I grin at the Uchiha, and I get a pleased grunt.

“So, what brought you to my aid?” I asked, and Sakura chuckled.

“Dorje lost his mind, said that you were in danger and we needed to get to you, and once Naruto heard that they were off, and we were forced to follow.” 

I grinned, “So guys, do I look good in green?”

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Hn.”

“All three of you are dead to me.”

“I think you look good, Frey.” Dorje gave me a wolfy grin, and I gave him chin scratches in return.

“Someone has taste around here.” I remark jokingly, before smiling at the awkward Jounin, “ Hi Kakashi, sorry about last night, I was really tired and grumpy.” I apologize.

“Maa, it’s fine, I understand.” 

“Freyja-san, I should apologize too, when you first came here I treated you unfairly and that was very rude of me, I’m sorry.” she bows, and I wave my hand dismissively.

“You felt threatened of your standing, your team’s energy shifted, I perfectly understand.” I give her a closed eyed smile, before ruffling her and Naruto’s hair, “You brats should get back to training, or you’ll never be able to beat me.” I tease, and Sasuke and Naruto huff.

“I can beat you anyday, Frey-chan!”

“Naruto-kun, I watched you apologize to Guada for ten minutes because you stepped on her paw.”

“I’m a ninja with morals, and those morals include not stepping on summons.” he grumbles, pouting as he crosses his arms.

“Go on, you three. Also, Naruto and Sauke, try to train a little with Dorje, it might do you a bit of good.” I say, turning to take my leave as I throw a hand up in a wave, “Bye guys!”

I hear a few ‘bye’s echoed after me, as well as a displeased grunt from the Uchiha.

I crack my neck and pop my fingers, I’d always had bad joints, most Haztanukai adn I was 13 the first time I remember going to stand back up and collapsed. My knee hasn't developed properly in the womb apparently, and were weaker than an average teenagers, but not so much so that I was unable to become a shinobi.

I sigh, walking into the supermarket and grabbing some instant ramen, apples, raw chicken (Dorje), fish (Guadalupe), and beef (Suotomo), before grabbing what I’d need for dinner tonight.

I hum, before I feel a tug on my pants. I looked down, seeing a young girl, maybe 3 or 4, her eyes puffy with tears, and hiccups escaping from her mouth. I set my basket on the floor, immediately crouching to her level. 

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong little one?” 

“I-I,” she hicced, “I los m-m-my mommy!” she wailed, and I cooed, picking her up and cradling her to my side, before propping her up on my hip, “a-a-and mo-mommy sa-said that if I e-ever needed h-elp, to a-ask a ninja f-for help. I s-saw you t-the other d-day with th-the big puppies, and you l-looked nice!” she sobbed, burying her face into my jacket. 

I cooed, “Yeah, those big puppies are really nice, would you like to meet one of them?” I murmur, bouncing her slightly. She nods and I smile, “Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Suotomo.” the white fox appeared before us, and the girl gasped, all distress forgotten. I set her on his back.

“Can you tell me where you last saw your mommy?” I ask, as we made our way to the register. I could smell that the girls mom wasn’t in the store. I quickly paid and carried my groceries as she gave us directions.

“Mommy!” the girl cried, and a distressed looking woman talking to another Chunin snapped her head towards us.

“Lilly, thank goodness you’re alright, I was so worried.” the mother gently plucked her child off of Suo’s back, cradling her to her chest.

“The nice ninja helped me!” the girl grinned, and her mother smiled at me kindly.

“Thank you so much, I was so worried.”

“No problem ma’am, she’s an adorable little girl.” I grin, and the toddler flushes under the attention.

The woman smiled, before walking away, and Suo nudged my jaw, “You’re getting soft.”

“I’ve always been soft, I just cover it up with my bitter attitude and monstrous summons.” I drawl, handing the fox a bag to carry in his mouth. He grumbled, but complied.

“I need new pants, the ones I wore for the mission were totally destroyed, and we need to visit the Hokage.”

“Pants later, home now, Hokage right after home.” I whined, but grabbed onto him as I body flickered to the apartment.

I set the food down on the counter, before we headed back out the door and jumped onto the roof. We darted across them, and I ignored the familiar ache in my knees.

We’d finally gotten to the hokage tower when I saw someone I knew I should remember, but I couldn’t. I racked my brain as they tan, ponytailed Chunin passed us, smiling. His smile drew attention to the scar across his nose, and I furrowed my brow.

Who was it, I blinked, humming slightly. Scar across his nose, ponytail, tan.. Chunin, who was it?

I snapped my fingers, “Iruka!” 

Said male turned the same time as I did, “Huh?”

“That’s your name, Iruka-sensei! You taught Naruto at the academy.” I grinned, that’s where I’d seen him, he’d been talking to Naruto and I wasn’t sure if he was trying to die or if it was a genuine conversation, so I’d situated myself myself beside the blond.

“Oh yeah, Freyja, right?” I nodded, and he grinned, “Where is the little blond rascal anyway, I haven’t seen him in ages.” Iruka chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“As of right now he’s training, but other than that he’s been at my house, eating all of my food.” I sigh, “Although only I’m to blame for that.”

“No shit,” Suotomo snorted, “you gave him a key.”

I growled, thumping his forehead, “Don’t be a dick, Suo, or I’ll give your beef to Dorje.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Test me.” I snarked, before hearing the older Chunin laugh.

“I can see why, I’m glad Naruto had someone to take care of him.” I smiled.

“I’d give my life for the kid, he’s got me wrapped around his finger,” I playfully sighed, and the chunin laughed again, “Well it was nice seeing you Iruka.” I wave, and Suotomo nipped my hip, “Ow! Sensei, Iruka-sensei!” I rubbed my hip, and the tan man smiled.

“It was nice seeing you too Freyja. Take care.” he gave me a closed eye smile and I walked some more before I stopped, the hair on my arms prickling, and I saw Suotomo bristle up, too. I inclined my head to the right, and shuddered.

“Fucking ANBU, trying to give me a god damn heartattack.” I grumbled, “Oh look at me I can conceal myself perfectly and can kill you in seconds,” I huff, before resuming my walking. “It’d suck to have a partner that was ANBU.” 

“Why so?” Suo asked me, and I shrugged.

“They could scare you all the time, they’re away a lot, their life is threatened on the daily, although knowing someone can kill you in seconds is kind of hot.”

“This is why you’re single.”

“Hey, I’m just saying. ANBU are a pretty hot concept.”

“Kakashi was an ANBU.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“An ANBU is going to kill you one day.”

I give a dreary sigh, “The sooner the better.” 

“You’re just mad because they held you back for so long. You’re mad because  _ they  _ were ANBU.” Suotomo accuses, and I glare at him, heat building in my chest.

“Of course I am, I could  _ be  _ ANBU by now if they hadn't stopped me from progressing, but I’m too much of a wildcard,” I sneered, “Always have been, and always will be. I’m sure the lovely Kakashi and his friends made that clear enough.” 

Suo sighed, “Freyja, he wasn’t trying to hurt you-”

“No one ever is, Suotomo, are they?” I snap, before I take a deep breath, touching his head and pushing chakra into it, forcing him back into the seal.

I sighed, running a hand through my bangs.

“Well that was interesting to watch.” I rose a brow at the jounin with a scar on his cheek.

“Thanks, glad I can entertain.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can entertain alright.”

“Kami, your more of a perv than Kakashi and Guada combined.” I mutter, continuing my way to the Hokage's office. I could feel his eyes on me, and I was tempted to throw a kunai at the perv.

He was cute, but not cute enough to be openly checking out a minor.

  
  
  


I collapsed tiredly on my couch as I returned home. The meeting with the Hokage had gone well, but my joints were hurting worse than usual. I whined, unwrapping my scarf with shaky fingers and slung it by the table somewhere. I turned over, wallowing in my misery for a few minutes, before getting up and preparing dinner. 

I had just set the food on the table to cool when I heard my door unlocking, and I grinned as I smelled wood and sunshine.

“Welcome back, you two.” I said, grinning at the boys, “Go and freshen up real quick, dinners about ready.” the two groaned, but did as I asked, and I grinned at Dorje, who had taken residence on the couch. “How were they?”

“Asuma nearly pissed himself when he saw me. Thought I came there to maim him for talking about you like that.”

“It’s not that far from what you wanted to do.” the wolf grunted in response.

“Shikamaru did well with his shadow possession, and Naruto gets closer and closer to beating Sasuke everyday. Sasuke trained with me some with lightning affinities, and Sakura practiced basic first aid on me.”

“Oh God, please tell me you didn’t rip off a chunk of your skin again.”

“It was one time.”

“Michiko couldn’t look at you for months!”

The two eventually deem it safe to venture back into the living room, and I’m fixing their plates as they do so.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I look at Shikamaru, “You did ask your mom about coming here, right?”

He chokes on his noodles and I feel my heart sink.

“I’m going to go to jail for kidnapping the Nara clan heir oh my god Shikamaru I told you to do that.” I whine, throwing my head back dramatically.

“I’m sorry.” he huffed, and I gently kick him under the table.

“You’re fine, kid. I heard your mother is brutal, and your dad probably knows over a thousand ways to kill me, so if you could-” three knocks sound on the door, and Dorje bristles, slinking off the couch and standing beside me as I get up.

I can see the boys reach for the weapons pouch, and I silently perform hand signs, and Guada appears beside them.

_ ‘Take them to my room and lock to door.’  _

The furless dog nods, nudging the two along as I walk to the door. The lightning spirit stays by my side, teeth bared as he growls lowly. I open it, and feel a chill down my spine as I see who’s on the other side.

“Ah, Shikaku-sama, what a pleasant surprise.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shikamaru and naruto: I'LL RIP U TO SHREDS  
freyja: how adorable :)

The Nara clan head gave me a cold smile, “Hello Freyja, you wouldn’t happen to know where my son is, would you?”

Dorje snarled threateningly as Shikaku went to step in the house, and the man stared at him, before looking at the shadow he cast.

I narrowed my eyes at the man, “Actually, I do. He joined me and Naruto-kun for dinner. Shikamaru, it’s okay.” I called back over my shoulder, watching as Guada slunk out from the hall, teeth bared, with the two kids following behind her.

“Why was he back there?” he asked, accusingly.

“We had no fucking idea who you were.” Dorje snarks, and I cuff my spirit upside the head.

“If I could help it, I would like to not die today, Je-Je.” the wolf pouts, before going back to lay on the couch. I smile apologetically, “What my spirit said did hold truth, Shikaku-sama. I didn’t know who you were and people don’t exactly like me, I’ve come to find out. I would never let any harm come to the boys.”

“Sorry, Frey.” Shikamaru muttered, coming to stand beside me, and I placed an affectionate hand on his head.

“It’s no problem, just please tell someone next time, your dad is kind of freaking me out.” I murmur, and grin as he snorts.

“Don't worry, he’s not actually scary.” I thumped his forehead, completely ignoring about his father who was standing in my doorway.

“If you hadn’t noticed, Shikamaru, he kinda, you know,  _ showed up at my doorstep,  _ ready to kill me.” I pointed out.

“How would you know that?”

“Shikamaru, I’ve been a shinobi for 6 years now, I think I know when someone wants to kill me.” I sarcastically drawled, before patting his head, to which he swatted my hand away, grumbling.

“We better head back before your mother decides she wants to show up.” Shikaku said, and Shikamaru groaned.

“See you later Frey.”

“I have a three week long mission in a few days, you better come see me off.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” he deadpanned, and I chuckled.

“Goodnight Shika, Shikaku-sama.” I smiled, closing the door. 

Naruto was passed out on the couch with Dorje and Guada, and I smiled softly. I went to my bedroom, falling in my bed and letting sleep overcame me.

  
  
  


For the second time this week, I woke up screaming, my hair sticking to my face and neck from the sweat. Naruto was in the room in seconds, slotting himself under my arm, and Dorje and Guadalupe came and curled up around us. 

“It’s okay, Freyja.” Naruto said, wrapping his arms around me and bring my head to the crook of his neck, apparently feeling the tremors in my chest from holding in the sobs, “Just let it out.”

I sobbed, hiccuping slightly in between, and I felt like the little girl at the supermarket. Naruto murmured and comforted me throughout the breakdown, where I must have apologized upwards of fifty times. He’d just mumbled it was okay. Eventually Suotomo got jealous and summoned himself, and I finally found myself being able to sleep again.

  
  


It was Saturday, which meant Naruto and Shikamaru didn’t have training. Or, in a sense they did: training to keep pervs away from me.

It was a task they took upon themselves when they decided to walk with me, and I didn’t even think of the sexual jeers from men I would receive. 

I summoned Dorje earlier that morning, and I wasn’t all that surprised when Shikamaru showed up at my door, apologizing for his father last night and then making his way for my plate of food, yet again.

They’d ate while I munched on an apple, before getting dressed in my Chunin attire and my scarf, and then we’d left to walk around Kohana and run some errands, which lead us to where we are now.

I hear them before I see them, and I sigh. 

“Who’s that hot piece of ass?” one of them grunts, and I’m really hoping they’re not talking about me, Naruto isn’t exactly level headed, and Dorje will maul them, as for Shikamaru.. I have no idea.

“Don’t know, saw her at Hokage tower yesterday arguing with a fox and cursing the ANBU under her breath.” I whine pathetically, they  _ were  _ talking about me.

“Well she’s hot as hell.”

“She’s a minor.” one voice pipes up, and I can immediately tell who it is once they come into my sight.

It’s the scar-cheek guy, as well as two other Jounin, one of which has a sebon sticking out his mouth.

“Who cares, man? As long as we don’t do anything physically she can't either.”

“Whatever you say, just watch out for her summon, the thing looks like it’s made to rip people apart, as well as her two apperent human guard dogs.” Dorje, on cue, lets out a rumbling growl, and Naruto and Shikamaru look at him confusedly.

“What’s wrong Je-Je?” Naruto asks, and Dorje rumbles again.

“Pervs, perving on Frey.”

“What?” Shikamaru glances around, before looking back to me, “Where?”

“Hey,” the scar-cheek man has the audacity to whistle at me, like a dog, “c’mere girl, you said you were glad you could entertain yeah? Come and entertain us now.”

Naruto growled, “Why you.” he darted past me, and I ‘tch’d, grabbing him by the back of his collar.

“Easy boy, I’m used to it.” I grumble, and Shikamaru doesn’t look all that pleased either.

“How long has this been happening?”

“I was 12 the first time I caught a grown man checking me out.”

Shikamaru lets out a grumble of his own, and Dorje bares his teeth at the men. Sebon-dude, who is somehow perfectly talking without dropping it, snorts, “What did I tell you? Thing will tear you to shreds.”

“I’m sure we can handle it.” Scar-cheek just laughs, before calling out to me again, “I know you heard me, pretty lady, now swing those sweet hips this way, sugar.”

“Shikamaru, hand me those rocks right there.” I motion to one, about the size of my palm, and another, about the size of Dorje’s paws, which are almost as big as my face. He obliges, handing them to me. “Alright boys, follow behind me.” I release my grip on Naruto, and make my way over to the men.

“Were you cat calling me just now?” I asked, glaring at the man. He stood about four inches taller than me, and he smirked.

“As a matter of fact, sugar, I was.” I hum.

“Well, this rock is roughly about the size of your head, although your head might be a bit more hollow, so let me break this down for you real nice and easy,” I sneer, getting in his face, “If you ever catcall me again, I’ll have no problem summoning up Dorje over here and,” I tossed the head-sized rock at the summon, who crushed it in his jaws easily, “your head will be like that rock.” I then crushed the other rock in my hand. I snatched the collar of his flak jacket, bringing my lips to his ear. “And if I catch you catcalling another woman, I’ll crush your dick to the point where  _ you  _ don’t even know what it is, am I clear?”

The man trembles in my hold, “Y-yes ma’am.”

“Alright then!” I chirp, backing away from them, “Glad we had this chat, boys.” I grin, backing away and slung an arm around the two genin, who stayed deadly silent through the ordeal, “Oh, and I’m sure you don’t want to deal with Kakashi Hatake or Shikaku Nara, for that matter, but take care, guys.” I smile at the Seabon-dude, who seemed a bit uneasy, “Thanks for recognizing the fact that I’m a minor, Seabon-guy.” I then gently turn the boys around. Dorje snaps at the man, pieces of rock cascading out his mouth before he turns around.

“That was totally badass.” Naruto gins at me, and I smile back.

“Thanks Naru-kun, glad you thought so.”

“I can’t believe they whistled at you.” Shikamaru glowered, still irked about the whole thing, and I shrugged,

“It happens all the time. I honestly don’t even think about it.” I shrug, and both boys seem equally disturbed by this.

“How do you handle it?”

“I ignore it, to the best of my abilities, anyway.” I frown, pulling the boys closer to me, “Please don’t ever catcall women, it feels so degrading and dehumanizing. I remember the first time I was catcalled, I think I was about 12, on a mission in the Land of The Waves, and I cried for hours. We had to stop Ryuu-sensei from murdering those wave-nin.” I chuckle at the memory.

“Don’t worry, Frey, no one else if ever going to catcall you again,” Naruto grins, “Believe it!” I chuckle, not wanting to break the truth to him that it was going to keep happening, no matter what. I sniffed the air, furrowing my brow.

“How troublesome.” Shikamaru muttered, “Can’t believe I’m going to have to beat guys up in your honor now.” he teases, and I snort.

“Alright my little bodyguards, how about we go train instead of running boring errands?”

Shikamaru groaned, while Naruto couldn’t have looked happier. I hum happily, ignoring the wandering eye of men as I passed. If Naruto and Shikamaru caught them, they’d usually snap out something along the lines of ‘keep your eyes off her, creep’ or ‘look at her again and I’ll beat you up, believe it!’

We finally made it to the training grounds, and Naruto practiced summoning shadow clones and walking up trees, whereas Shikamaru practiced his shadow possession jutsu on Dorje, and seeing how long he could hold it, as well as how long he could hold it while Dorje pulsed electric shocks through the ground.

_ ‘You’re aware of the guy that was tailing us, and is now watching us, correct?’  _ Guada asked me, and I hummed slightly.

_ ‘Of course I am. I just wonder if he can actually use that sebon with it in his mouth like that, that’s dangerous.’ _

_ ‘Well then ask him.’ _

“Hey,” I turn, calling into the trees a little ways back, he’d hidden his chakra, but I could smell him from here, “can you actually use that seabon from your mouth, or is it all for show?”

I hear the others fall silent, and Dorje gave a threatening growl, prowling up the stand beside me. The Jounin jumped down, huffing.

“How the hell did you know I was there?”

“Because I knew you trailed us here, the wind was upwind.” I shrug, “I could smell you.”

“Freyja Haztanukai, right?” I nodded, leaning against the wolf, and he flicked the seabon in his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s me.” I grin, “As much as I’m enjoying this conversation, I can’t focus, you’re putting me on edge dude.” I say, bluntly, “If you could pretty please leave, I’d appreciate it.” 

He grunted, “That’s no way to be talking to your mission leader.”

I whined, “You’re Genma?” he nodded, I whined again, “Oh Kami, I’m sorry.” Shikamaru came to stand beside me, and Naruto had some and slotted himself beside me. Habitually, I threw and arm around Naruto. When my arm didn’t fall on Shikamaru’s shoulder, he turned his head, pouting slightly.

“Okay you big baby,” I teased, throwing my arm around him, too. Genma shook his head fondly.

“I better get going, I just wanted to make sure your summon wasn’t going to eat these two.” the bandana clad man said with a smile.

“Yuck, no way!” Dorje blanched, and Genma looked mildly startled, “They’re all skin and bones, no meat! You on the other hand, look rather tasty.”

The Jounin rose a brow and looked at me, I shrugged, “Just ignore him. He’s a bastard who likes to scare people.” a furry chin rested on top of my head, and I huffed, “You’re so annoying.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your own devices.” he sighed, waving his hand dismissively, before turning and walking away.

“I’m ready for a nap.” I huffed, stretching out and walking over to a shaded area.

“We just got here.” Naruto pointed out, and Shikamaru swatted him.

“Shut up before she makes us spar until we drop.”

Dorje curled up in the shade, and I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt Naruto lay his head on my lap, as always, and Shikamaru grunted, laying his head on my bicep, and I let my arm fall around his shoulder.

“It’s a pretty day today.” thr Nara boy comments casually, and I hum.

“Almost as pretty as me.” I deadpan, and both of the boys groan.

“You just had to ruin the moment, huh Frey? What a drag.” Shika huffs, but I can hear the smile in his voice. I chuckled, moving my neck to pop loudly.

“That sounds completely unhealthy.”

I grunted, “Just go to sleep.”

  
  


When I woke up it was with a start. The sun was in the sky but I could smell people coming towards us. The smell was faint, almost recognizable. Sand, tea, salt, and clay. They all mingled together and I snuffed, where did I know those smells from?

I waited, smelling as they came closer and closer, and I had to suppress an audible groan when I saw two Suna shinobi I used to be close with. I shifted out from under the two, setting Naruto’s head on Shikamaru’s lap, and making my way to them.

I scratched my cheek lazily, before turning my gaze to the red haired girl and the platinum blond male.

“Daichi, Karen.” I narrow my eyes at the couple, “What brings you here?”

“We came here to see you, of course.” Daichi said, his eyes alight with michif I’d come to know too well.

“We know you can’t possibly like it here in Kohana, you know your home is in Suna, Reyja.” I sigh at the girl, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Look, guys, I’m not coming back, I requested the transfer for a reason. I’m here to stay.”

“Until they exclude you, because you’re an outsider.” Daichi’s eyes slid to the boys behind me, and I hear Dorje shift, growling lowly, “Have you taken on a team?”

“No, those are my friends. Does the hokage know you’re here?” I question, shifting a little more in front of Karen once I see her subtle move towards the boys.

“Hokage Hosmage.” the taller male waved his hand dismissively, “Say, that wouldn’t happen to be the demon boy and the Nara clan heir, would it?”

“Answer my question, Daichi.” I snap, straightening my shoulders, “I don’t have time for your pitiful games.”

“No, he doesn’t.” he said, leveling me with a stare.

“Say, you wouldn’t mind if I went and said hi, would ya?” Karen cooed, taking a step towards them, and I shifted again, my lip curling into a sneer.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. If you take another step towards them I’m afraid I’m going to have to fight you.”

“Well, you never said anything about,” I sling my hand out, rolling my eyes as the kunai pierces it, “weapons.”

“Well, someone’s rusty.” I snark, “Leave, now. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.”

“Aw c’mon Freyja, we grew up together, we’re all friends here. We used to torment kids all the time together, why not one more time for old time’s sake, yeah?”

“That was the person I used to be, I left that girl in Suna. I’m not going to let you ruin my life here in Kohana.”

It happened so quickly: Karen darted towards them, and I slung my leg out, tripping her and slamming my foot down on her back, grinding her into the ground. Daichi made a move, but I raised my hand, “Steel no jutsu: Thousand spikes.” hundreds of metal spikes shot up through the ground, pointed at the male, mere feet away from the boys. 

“Dorje no Jutsu: Lightning Bubble.” the spirit snapped, and I turned, watching the dome of pure electricity crackle. Shikamaru’s eyes snapped open, looking at us through the bubble.

“Freyja, what’s going on?” he asked, voice wary.

“Don’t worry Shika, I’ve got it.” I pressed chakra into my foot, “Guadalupe no Jutsu: Scorching Boil.” The red head became screaming as the boiling water pressed onto her back, and I released my foot quickly after.

“You really think that lightning bubble is gonna stop me, Dorje, I trained with you for years!” Daichi snarked, doing hand signs quickly, “Earth st-” I didn’t let him finish, shooting another metal spike up from the ground as it stabbed through his hips, missing any arteries, or organs, be enough to keep him from moving.

“If you lay a hand on those boys, Daichi,” I shifted, turning and kicking Karen as she tried to stand up again, “I’m going to have to kill you.”

“Like you killed your team?” he taunted, and I stiffened, and it got so quiet I could’ve heard a leaf hit the ground.

I turned back towards him, pulling my scarf down, and clicking my canines together  as I grinned, “I’ll do you one better, I’ll kill you like they did my team: slowly, painfully, and in front of your partner.” I felt shame coil in my gut as I watched Naruto and Shikamaru stare at me, and I hummed, "Or, you know what? I’ll let Ibiki handle you.” I retracted the spikes, and huffed as he crumpled to the floor. 

“Freyja, behind you!” Naruto yelled and I turned, only to be hit head on with palms on my stomach.

“Water style: Metal Blade Capture!” she yelled, and I felt the water, as hard as my spikes, pierce through my abdomen, before spreading out over my back.

It hurt, fuck it hurt so bad, and I blinked for a second. I heard Naruto and Shikamaru scream, their words unintelligible, before I just heard white noise. I felt the blood seep and run down my front and back, and I blinked again.

“Suotomo no Jutsu: Ear Shatter.” I thrust my palm onto her chest, chakra pulsing through it, and held it there for a second.

She paused, before blood started trickling out of her ears, and she screamed, collapsing to the ground as she covered her ears. I felt the water drop, and I coughed, staring at the red liquid splattering on the ground.

I sensed chakra signatures coming, and I turned my back to the boys, getting into stance.

“Freyja, Freyja are you okay?!” Shikamaru yelled, and Dorje growled.

“More people are coming. The only way any of them will touch you is over our dead bodies.” I barely heard him over the girl's screaming, but it was distinctive enough that I could piece it together. I saw Guadalupe and Suotomo appear out the side of my eye, and I bit my lip, trying to distract from the pain.

I subconsciously notice how much larger they are than usual, Guada’s back being inches above my head, an Suotomo’s being the same height as me.

“Guadalupe, take them and run, we’ll hold them off,” I turn to look at them, narrowing my eyes, “and you don’t fucking whine about it either. Go, now, be safe. I love you.” I saw the water spirit turn, and then I heard the two yelling.

“We can’t leave her, she’s hurt badly!” Naruo screamed, and I heard him trashing in her grasp.

“There’s no way she can..” his voice faded out as Guadalupe got out of my hearing range, and I saw Dorje come to stand beside us. 

“They’re almost here.” I grunted, it felt like an eternity had passed since I first noticed them, when in reality it hadn’t been but 10 seconds, maybe. I couldn’t smell who it was, the metallic smell of blood blocking out any other scents.

A few more passed, and our enemy bretched the trees, and I stared for a second.

“Kakashi?” he went to jump towards me, but Dorje snapped, his jaws clicking together dangerously. The Copy-nin glared at him, as he lunged forward to grab my collapsing form.

“Hey, you’re gonna be fine, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I agreed to this.”

I coughed, cringing as a little blood splattered on Kakashi’s mask, “What’d you do.. this time, dick?” 

And then, I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru: sad boi  
also Shikamaru: angry boi >:((

_ S h i k a m a r u _

  
  


Fear. That’s what consumed most of my being as the water summon ran with me and Naruto, the collars of our jacket clenched in her jaws. I felt it in waves, crashing over my both and thrashing against the conscious of my mind.

Naruto was still rolling, still crying. What had happened? All of it happened so quickly, I remember falling asleep and then waking up to see Freyja with her foot on some girl’s back and metal spikes pointing at this guy.

Guadalupe whined pitifully, and I felt my heart clench, she’d just been ordered to save kids from injury, but had to leave her master to certain death in order to do so. I felt tears slip out of my eyes, and I felt my stomach tie itself in even tighter knots. It was almost paralyzing, the true terror I felt when I watched the water-blade pierce through Freyja’s stomach.

I nearly puked as I came to a realization: Naruto was going to lose another person. He had been absolutely crushed when Freyja had broke the news to us that she was going to start taking longer missions. I clenched my fists, If only I hadn’t agreed on napping, then we would’ve been more prepared, would’ve been able to get away before Freyja had to die. 

The summon leapt onto the roof, before jumping across them and sniffing. She eventually lead us to a place I knew well, the Nara compound. She leapt into it without a care, stumbling before collapsing completely. She heaved, and her eyes looked unfocused. 

“What the hell is going on here?” I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to hear my mother. Guada let go of the backs of our collars, and she whimpered. At the sight of my mother angrily storming towards us, she stumbled to her feet, before standing over our kneeling bodies to cover us. I watched in horror as I realized why Guadalupe looked so worse for wear: she was more closely connected physically with Freyja than Soutomo or Dorje was, probably something to do with Freyja’s primary affinity being water.

“Please, take them, in..” Guada rasped, blood beginning to seep out of her mouth as she moved from over us, realizing that this was my mother, “in danger.” she huffed, collapsing again.

I ran into my mother’s arms as she gathered me and Naruto up, rushing us into the house. Naruto was still sobbing, and I could feel the tears coming along as well. She sat us on the couch, cradling us close to her, and after seeing I’m much more composed, she began to question me.

“Shika,” I let out a small sob, “Shikamaru, sweetie, what happened?” she asked, and for the first time I saw her being so tender, so kind.

“We,” I sniffled, “we went to run errands with Freyja, and after an incident we went and trained for a l-little, before we laid down and took a- a nap. Th-then I woke up and she was fighting these two Suna ninjas, and we thought she had them, b-but then the girl did a water jutsu and it pierced straight through her stomach. She beat her, too, but then she said there were more ninja coming, and told Guadalupe to take us and run because she wanted to keep us safe.” I clutched my mothers shirt, “There wasn’t anyway she could have survived, mom, she- she was bleeding so badly, even with Dorje and Suotomo at her side, there wasn’t much she could do, all of the jutsu’s I’ve seen her use are close ranger and-”

“Shikamaru, calm down, sweetheart, I’m sure she’s fine. I have to go call Tsume to come get the summon, it looks worse for wear.”

“She can’t disperse until Freyja touches her with her chakra.” I mumble, sniffling.

Naruto had finally calmed down enough, to where he stood up, on wobbly legs, and walked outside.

“Naruto, come here!” my mother yelled, and I peeked my head out the door after her, only to watch in complete shock as Naruto put his hand on the dogs cheek, and she dispersed. I stood there, watching as he walked back up to us, sniffling.

“She can heal in water.” He mutters helpfully, before going and laying on the couch despondently.

My mother quickly called Tsume before she came back, cradling me and Naruto to her sides, “You must spend a lot of time with Freyja-chan, huh?” she asks, softly, and Naruto nods.

“I stay at her house a lot. She cooks for me and lets me play with her summons.” he mumbled, and she nods.

“I hear all of them carel about you and Shikamaru very much, huh?” she talked to him as if he was going to crack and fall apart any second. 

“Yeah, Dorje says he doesn't have a favorite, but I’m pretty sure it’s Shikamaru.” Naruto teases, and I smile.

“How so?”

“He likes to cuddle with someone when he sleeps, and you’re always down to nap. And his ears are really sensitive so my loudness hurts his head a lot.” I hum, taking a deep breath to relieve some of the pressure in my chest.

“Do you.. Do you think she’s..” I can’t bring myself to say it, the word gets caught in my throat and for a moment I feel like I’m choking.

“She’s alive,” Naruto mumbles, his eyes falling closed slowly, “she’s really weak, but she’s alive.”

“How do you know?” I snap, before recoiling slightly, “Sorry, Naruto.”

He just hums, holding up a crystal that pulses light blue very weakly, before he drops it back into his shirt, and within seconds, he’s asleep.

I feel the emotional trauma of watching one of my bestfriends be mortally injured take its toll on me and, like Naruto, I’m asleep within seconds.

  
  


When I wake up again, my hand is already on my weapons pouch because it’s so  _ loud.  _

“You approved of it? You approved of pitting a girl against people from her home?! A girl that our son happens to be close to?” I hear my mother yell, and my father responds in that way that only seems to make my mother even more furious every time.

“We didn’t know Shikamaru or Naruto were going to be there, nor did we know that the ninja had a personal vendetta agai-”

“It’s not  _ about that!  _ It’s the fact that you pit a child,  _ a child,  _ whether she’s chunin or not, against people that she knew, and forced her to think she wasn’t safe in Kohana! You forced her to think this was a life or death situation, and forced her to think she was going to die! Shikamaru and Naruto are never going to forget watching one of their best friends getting stabbed in front of them, _ in their training grounds!  _ Freyja is never going to forget the fact that you made her prove her loyalty by almost giving her life in a village she hasn’t even been in for a proper month!” I hear my mother's voice crack, “You made that girl think she was going to lose two of the most important people in her life right now, are you proud of yourself Shikaku? Is Kakashi? Are the other people who voted for this happy?”

“She could’ve been a sp-”

“If she wasn’t going to turn on the village before, or leave us and join another village in a war against us, she probably will now and you know what? I wouldn’t blame her.” my mother spits, and she enters the living room, only for her hardened features to soften when she sees me, wide awake, hand shaking. 

“How much did you hear, Shika?”

“Dad made her do it?” I whisper, voice sounding weak to my own ears.

She gathers me up in her arms, “Your dad made the arrangements and voted in favor of her being attacked by sand nin that she knew. I’m sorry Shikamaru.”

I don’t look at my dad as he stands in the corner watching us.

  
  


It’s two days before I build up the courage to enter the hospital, and I’m without question directed to Freyja’s room. I manage a small smile at that, I suppose our little group has become a bit well known: The last spirit-holder of the Haztanukai clan, the jinchuuriki, and the heir of the Nara clan, a weird combination of kids, really.

I open the door and my blood immediately boils.

“What in the mortified fuck are you doing here.” I snap, and Kakashi turns his head to me like I’m stupid. He stands in the far corner of the room, nose buried in one of those pervy orange books.

“I’m visiting.”

“She doesn’t want to see you.” I feel anger flare up in my chest, licking and biting at every shred of common sense I have, and taking ahold of it.

“And how would you know?” 

“You knew by chance when she arrived home, she didn’t tell you. She sent Guada by my and Naruto’s house the night she got back.” I snap, and it’s the truth, she had sent Guada and the agile hairless dog had somehow found her way into my room while I slept, set the note on my dresser, and was gone before anyone even noticed.

“Maa, details, details.” he waves his hand dismissively, and I finally turn my head to Frey, who’s laying on the hospital bed, and I realize that both her arms and mouth are uncovered.

“Why aren’t her arms wrapped?” I say, and the question is out of my mouth before I notice the IV in her arm, and I feel my hands begin to shake as I take in the scene a little better: the sheets are pristine, not crumpled at all, Freyja’s ankles are pressed together, and that’s when I realize something is wrong.

Frey is a mover, she’ll kick and trash and turn and move all throughout the night, and her legs are never that close together.

Something is very, very wrong.

I sit down in the chair beside her, tucking her arms under the covers so they’re at least partially hidden. I look at Kakashi, and nearly startle at how defeated he looks.

“Her spirits put her into a coma. They’ve drained her chakra and have forcefully taken over her conscious, she won’t be waking up until they let her.” Kakashi informs, still staring at her on the bed, and I feel like throwing up.

“That’s not like Je-Je, Guada, or Suo, for that matter.”

“That’s because it isn’t.” I stared at him for a long moment.

“How troublesome. What do you mean?” I ask, and to ease my nerves I start counting the dots on her face: two vertical dots under her eyes and down the sides of her nose, one in the middle of the ridge of her cupids bow, and one in the middle of her chin. There are dots that line her arms, and they look like they went further down before her arms were burt.

“She has a fourth spirit sealed inside of her, which is the main source of her amazing senses, and he’s the reason she can control metal like she can. He takes up over three quarters of her chakra to summon, which is the main reason it’s depleted, and if you don’t get the hand signs exactly right, there’s a high death rate. No spirit-holder who’s tried to summon him has lived past the second try.” his voice is grim, and he puts the book away.

“How do you know this?” I question, although I have a feeling I know why.

“He self summoned using her chakra, and just to fit it into perspective, he barely fit inside the hospital room without crushing me.”

Freyja’s heart rate speeds up for a few seconds, but then it slows, back to it’s monotonous, rhythmic beats.

“It’s like to see that, but not at the cost of Freyja’s life.” I pause, staying concentrated on Freyja’s hair, which looks like a bird’s nest, “Speaking of seeing things and Freyja’s life,” I start, shifting my eyes over to Kakashi, who’s gone perfectly still, “mind telling me why you set her up for even more trauma than she already has settling on her shoulders.

“That’s not of your business, Shikamaru-”

“The hell it isn’t my business, I could have died! Freyja could have died, Naruto could have died! Naruto’s barely spoken for three days because he had to watch the one person he knows loves and cares about him nearly die, and sacrifice herself to save him.” I stand up, anger consuming my thoughts under my hands tremble with the fury I had seen in Dorje’s eyes when we talked about Kakashi. I feel my lips curl into a sneer, cutting him a glare, “Some sensei you are, first you worry about her clicking out, and then go and attack her? For a genius, you’re pretty fucking stupid.” I bark, before taking my leave down the hall, flames licking the back of my eyes and restricting my throat. 

Unsurprisingly, I find myself on Freyja’s balcony, and I step through the doors with ease, and I’m not at all surprised to see Naruto on the couch. What I am surprised to see, though, Is Naruto crying. 

Without a sound, I sit beside him, and offer a hand. As I’d seen him do many times before with Frey, he slotted himself under my arm, and curled into my side. I tightened my hold on the boy, pulling him closer to me. I saw the appeal, honestly, I could easily throw Naruto out of the way of anything, or quickly position my body to take the hit for him. I realized with startling clarity that this is why Freyja practically welded us to her sides when we walked: to protect.

I leaned my head on Naruto’s, “We don’t speak of this, ever.”

He gave a watery laugh, “Believe it.”

  
  


It’s two weeks before Freyja wakes up, and I’m promptly made aware of this face by a large water spirit draping herself across me while I was sleeping.

“It’s rude to break into people’s houses, Shikamaru.”

“Get the fuck off me, Guadalupe,” I groaned, before startling awake, “Guadalupe?!”

“That’s my name, hurry up, we still have to get Naruto.” I watched in envy as she sank into the floorboards, leaving a small puddle in the middle of my room.

I quickly got dressed, and was almost out the door when my father stopped me.

“And where are you going at 2:15 in the morning?”

I grunted, sliding my sandals on quickly, “Freyja woke up.” 

I’m out the door before he can say anything else.

  
  


When we get to the hospital it was like they were expecting us, because a nurse practically dragged us to the room, where I was torn between turning tail and running, and screaming.

Freyja only donned a pair of loose green sweats, and a sports bra which she had just pulled over her head before she turned to look back at us. Surprisingly, dots ran down the length of her spine, and as she turned to look at us head on, I noticed they lined her midriff and hip bones as well.

“Oh, hey you guys, what’s up?” she asked, as if she wasn’t standing half naked in front of us. She picked up a tank top, putting it on as well before she looked at us again.

“What are you doing?” Naruto asked, seemingly completely unaffected, which I supposed was reasonable, he saw Frey as his sister and best friend, nothing more nothing less.

“I’m going home?” she said, as if it was obvious, “I’m fine, so I don’t see the need to be here anymore.”

“We need to make sure you condition doesn’t worsen.” the nurse sighed, and Freyja glowered.

“I have minions to do that for me.” she said, which rose and indigent shout from Naruto, and she gave him a small smile in return.

The nurse eventually relented, and we all went to Freyja’s house, who paced for two hours while we slept, literally buzzing with energy. When me and Naruto aroused just from the sheer amount of anxiety she was giving off, we all decided to go and train at 4 am, two hours before any of us had to be at the training grounds with our team.

We practiced water walking, just for fun, and it was both aweing and amusing to watch how she danced across the river, and at one point she had moved the water to a pillar like shape to stand on it, giggling and having the time of her life.

Then, we’d trained on hitting her with her eyes open, and seemingly being able to sense us better than before. Naruto got a few hits on her, and so had I, and eventually she let me practice my shadow possession on her, seeing just how long I could hold it with her fighting against it.

The answer was 11 minutes and 36 seconds, and she’d hugged me and told me I’d done good, and then we trained on weapon accuracy.

“I want you to pierce this apple on top of my head with your kunai.” she’d stated, staring Naruto dead in the eye.

“No way, I could hit you.”

“Yeah no shit. I’m trying to see if you learn well under pressure, now to it or I’m hiding the instant ramen for two weeks.”

Naruto did, in fact, learn well under pressure, and he pierced the middle of it, and she congratulated him, before she did the same thing with me.

I felt my hand tremble slightly, before I pocketed the kunai, “This is too troublesome.” I grunted, and Freyja groaned.

“Don’t make me get Suotomo out here. Cmon Shika, I trust you, you got this.” so I pulled a kunai out, and without hesitation, flung it.

I watched for a moment, before grinning as the apple burst in half. She grinned, clapping me on the shoulder before Guada appeared, baring her shark like teeth in what I assumed to be a grin.

“Cmon, Naruto.” I rose a brow, before I felt a familiar breath on my neck.

“What did I say about touching Freyja, kid?”

I barely restrained a groan, “What a drag.”

We all parted ways, with Suotomo actually being a pretty good conversationalist. 

When we entered the training grounds, I grinned at Ino and Choji.

“I saw your girlfriend today. She finally woke up.” I teased, and Ino flushed.

“Shut up, Shikamaru, before I kick your ass!”


	8. Chapter 8

_ F r e y j a _

After we all parted ways, I hummed, making my way back to my apartment. My senses were even more heightened, something I almost thought not possible, and my chakra had improved substantially.

Kin hadn’t been in my mind since my near-death attempt at summoning him. He’d pop in every once in awhile while I was asleep to heal a wound, or soothe me from a really bad nightmare, but we hadn’t talked in ages. When he’d forcefully pulled me into a coma, I’d been less than pleased with the golden wolf, and he’d been less than pleased with  _ me _ for nearly dying.

We hadn’t talked much, but he’d flared with the anger of a thousand suns when someone, who would later be identified as ‘that bastard with the silver hair,’ stepped into her room, and Kin had taken it upon himself to self summon.

He’d chewed Kakashi out, and told him that if he so much stepped a foot near me that he’d wish to Kami that he would’ve been tortured by the T&I.

I heard Shikamaru come in, and I felt my heart absolutely shatter at the news that I’d been  _ set up.  _ Kin had cooed comfortingly, curling around me as I cried and we laid in the forest of my mind. It had been warm, and nice, and I almost didn’t want to leave. I sniffled when I left, and immediately sent Guada to fetch Shikamaru and Naruto. 

Kin said he had approved of the two, and that maybe I should attempt the summon again. I’d promptly cuffed the beast up against his head, asking irated if he wanted me to die.

But I had thought about it, and as if sensing it, the master of Bad Decisions himself decided to show up. I felt the hairs prickle as I walked into my apartment, sensing another chakra signature, before spelling dog and grass, and immediately scowled.

“Whta the fuck do you want, Kakashi? Come here to kill me because your little plan failed?” I snapped, glaring at him, and he simply stared at me. I crossed my arms.

“Don’t try it.”

“Try what?”

“Try summoning Kin. It’ll kill you.” he said, and I nearly snarled.

“You didn’t seem to mind it when you put me up against my childhood best friends, did you Kakashi.” I gave a bitter chuckle, “I’ve evaded death many a time, and I’m usually pretty forgiving, but there's a small part of me that wishes I died,” I gave him a small, sadistic smile, “just so you’d have to look Naruto in the face everyday and know that you caused him to lose someone else. Now get out of my house become I get Dorje to maul you.”

He nods, making his way to my balcony, “Freyja, you have to understand, I did this for my te-”

“What do you  _ want  _ from me, Kakashi? I,” my voice cracked pitifully as tears welled up in my eyes, “I took myself off your team, I convinced the Third to promote me to Chunin, I’m taking month long missions nearly back to back, what more do you want from me? I’ve put all my cards down, and you’ve won the game, so why are you still playing?!” I yelled, “I’m trying, I really am, Kakashi, I didn’t come here to kill anyone, I just wanted to get away from the place where I killed my team I couldn’t be there anymore.”

He stared at me, and I sobbed, digging my fingers into my arms until I felt the skin break.

“You requested the transfer, didn’t you.” it’s a statement, not even a question, and I nod.

“I did, I had to work for it for half a year, but I got it. There’s so much new blood of my hands from trying to scrub the old off of them. I did everything, I made sure to cover my mouth and wrap my arms, I tried not to stand out too much, I didn’t take away the spotlight from your kids, so why? Why isn’t anything I’m doing good enough?” the more I talked the quieter my voice got, and I dug my nails in a little bit farther into my arms.

“Freyja, you’re more than good enough.” there’s a sigh to it, and I snort, leaning up against the wall.

“My father told me that, too, but the difference is he immediately followed it with a ‘is what I would say if you weren’t a mistake.’” I gave a small sigh, now just feeling drained instead of angry.

“You remind me of Ryuu a lot,” I comment, and I can still feel him staring at me, “He did a lot of bad things, but he was trying, at least. I’m glad you’re trying. Naruto deserves someone who tries.” I turned my gaze to him, “I’m taking this a lot more personally than I should, probably because I still trusted you with my life after you helped me with my episode, and even after you said that I was a danger to the whole village.”

“I didn’t say that.” he says, and I snort.

“It was implied. Get going Kakashi, you’ve got a team to train.” I don’t bother to listen to his response as I slip into my room, falling on my bed and falling asleep.

I’m woken up by someone entering my house. I sniff, relaxing before becoming alert again. That was Shikamaru and Naruto but who else was it? I grabbed my kunai that I kept under my pillow, and slowly made my way to the living room, and sighed when I saw another head of blonde hair.

“Oh, it’s just you, hey Ino.” the blue eyed girl flushed, smiling at me. I grinned, “You look cuter than I remember,” I tease, and Ino sputters for a moment, before brushing her bang out of her face.

“Thank you, Freyja-san.” I groaned, and Ino looked up.

“Don’t call me san, it makes me feel old.” I huff, sitting on the arm of the couch, “Hey Shika, hey Naru-kun.” the boys grinned at me.

“Glad you finally noticed us, thought you were gonna be so wrapped up in her you wouldn’t even know we were here.”

“I can smell you brats from miles away, and Ino is nicer to me than you two are.” I huff, resting my chin on said girls head. She squeaked, and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her shoulder and Shikamaru glared at me.

“Knock it off, you’re making her short circuit.” he huffed, and I chuckled.

“Yeah, knock it off, your hugs are only for me.” Naruto pouted, and Shikamaru glared at him.

“Don’t be troublesome, Naruto, they’re for me too.”

Ino shook her head slightly, leaning into my hold, “Don’t listen to them.” the 14 year old mumbled, and I gave a small snuff.

“Wasn’t planning on it, Ino.” the girl giggled, and I smiled, watching Naruto and Shikamaru bicker.

I sniffed out of instinct, tensing and throwing a kunai at the open balcony door, and everyone stopped before Kiba and Akamaru jumped off my roof.

“Well this isn’t the welcome I expected.” he huffed bitterly, before he looked at the boys, “We all know that Freyja-san’s hugs should be for  _ me.”  _ Akamaru barked in agreement, and then all 3 of the boys were bickering.

“You just broke into her house!”

“Don’t be stupid, Kiba, we were here first.”

“Still, we have more in common. It’s like.. fate or whatever.”

“True, but who’s in her arms right now?” Ino chips in, and they all turn to glare at her, before grumbling among themselves. I smirk, moving to rest on my chin on her shoulder and take a glance at her smug expression and I chuckled.

“This is going to be weird but, can I sniff you?” she looked at me weirdly, and I shrugged, “If I hadn't seen you when you came in I would’ve thrown my kunai at you, I had no idea who you were.”

“You identify people that you can’t smell by their smell.” she summarized, and I smiled.

“Precisely.” she shrugged slightly.

“Go for it then.” I gave a quick sniff, and immediately relaxed.

“You smell really good, do you hang around flowers a lot?” I asked, and she nodded.

“I do actually, why?”

“You smell like roses, and lavender, with a hint of dirt, which isn’t uncommon.” I sniffed again, “I also noticed you dropped the citrus perfume.”

She nodded bashfully, “Yeah, I noticed you had a really bad reaction to it and I didn’t want to hurt your- I mean anyone else with enhanced senses with it.” I cooed softly.

“That’s adorable, Ino.”

“Why aren’t you this nice to us?” Naruto whines, and I glare at him.

“Because you’re a butthead. Ino on the other hand is a gentle flower.” I say teasingly, and the girl flushes again.

“Yeah, a delicate flower, sure.” Shikamaru snorts, and Ino glares at him too.

“Do I need to beat your ass Shikamaru?”

“My thorny little rose.” I teased, and laughed when Ino sputtered her way through a response.

We all sat in comfortable silence before they all one by one fell asleep, Kiba had made himself and Akamaru at home, curled up on my recliner, and I moved to sit fully behind Ino, and she was lying fully on me. Shikamaru and Naruto sat, asleep with Naruto’s legs thrown over the Nara’s thighs. I breathed deeply, taking in the somehow calming scent of my makeshift group of friends.

_ ‘I promise on my life, no one will touch a hair on any of your heads.’ _

When they all woke up, Kiba made a comment about going out to dinner, and I shrugged, “Let’s go.”

And that’s how we got here, sitting in the booth of a restaurant and laughing and giggling.

“I remember one time Dorje went to jump across a roof, but hs paw slipped on some sand and he just face planted.” I giggle, and I hear the said spirit rumble in displeasure.

“Oh poor baby.” Ino cooed, and I laughed. Kiba sat across from me, with Shikamaru beside him and Naruto at the end, Ino sat beside me, and Akamaru was under the table. I’d finished eating a while ago, so now my arm was just slung over Ino’s shoulders while we all talked. People threw nasty glances our way but quickly their gaze became acquainted with the floor after a flash of my teeth.

_ (“I’m happy you ditched the scarf.” Ino commented while we walked, although she was still a bit miffed about her planned spot (aka beside me under my arm) being stolen by Naruto and Shikamaru. _

_ “Thanks, although it’s not so much as ‘ditching’ and more as ‘someone hid the scarf because they like the way my teeth look.’” I glared playfully at Naruto, and he laughed. _

_ “Guilty as charged, believe it!”) _

“Hey, Freyja, would you mind training with me some too? I want to get more intune with my senses.” Kiba asked, having finally finished his meal as well. I nodded.

“Sure kid, I’m down. I think my summons would be happy to teach little Akamaru some things too.” Ismile, and Kiba nodded.

“Sick.”

“Frey-chan has some awesome training methods, believe it!” 

“He means she made him throw a kunai at her head to see if he learned well under pressure.” Shikamaru drawls, and Ino pales.

“What were you thinking, he could have hit you!” she scolded, glaring up at me, and I smiled.

“Sweetheart, Naruto couldn’t have hit me if I didn’t want him to."

There’s a beat of silence at the table, before Naruto, being Naruto, breaks it.

“Does that mean you let me get hits on you during training?!”

“No, that means I spar with you for what you are: a genin. If I was actually trying to fight you, you wouldn’t even come close to hitting me.” I smile gently at him as he grumbles some more.

“Well, I see the scarf is gone.” I glance to my side, smiling as I saw Genma.

“Hey Seabon-dude.” I grin, and he gives me an unimpressed look.

“I could’ve sworn I told you my name last time.”

“Something like that. How’d the mission go?” I asked, and he huffed slightly.

“We had to pull an Inuzuka to fill your place, and she wasn’t happy about it.”

“Oops, sorry, my dance with death went on longer than expected.” I mused, and he smirked, tapping my forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, because I’m picking you for my next mission, I heard those summons had some use to them.”

I grinned at him as he flicked his seabon, “Yeah, besides being creepy Dorje is actually good at something.” I chuckle, and he nodded.

He gave me a small, two fingered salute, “See you soon, Haztanukai.”

“Same to you, Shiranui.” I hummed, giving him a small wave, before turning back to the group of genin who’d gone quiet in favor of evesdropping on my conversation.

“So that means another long mission soon, huh?” Naruto asks, grimly, and I nod sypathetically.

“Afraid so, kid.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any shinobi guy: exists  
Guadalupe: it's free real estate.

I crack my back, before sliding on my flak jacket. I had to meet with the rest of the team Genma picked out in 20 minutes, and I was five minutes behind schedule. I zipped it up, before sliding on my metal plated semi-fingerless gloves. I sighed as I tied my hair up, feeling Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino’s stare on my back, the only reason Kiba wasn’t here was because he’d been sent on a mission with his team a few days prior, but he’d told me to, quote, ‘totally kick ass’ unquote before he left.

“Do you have to go?” Naruto whined, and I sighed affectionately.

“Yes Naruto.”

“When will you be back?” Shikamaru asked, and I paused.

“We should be back before the end of the month.”

“It’s the first day of the month.” he pointed out, and I shrugged.

“What are you going to be doing?” Ino asked, worry interweaved with her words.

“Can’t say.”

They were all silent for a moment, before Naruto spoke up.

“Come back in one piece.”

I smiled at them, gathering them up in a hug, “I will always do everything in my power to come back to you guys, okay?  _ Never  _ doubt that. You guys are too important to me for me to just die without a fight, and if my spirits have anything to say about that, I’ll come back in perfect health. I’ve gotta go, but you guys are welcome to stay in the apartment if you want.”

“I call dibs on the bed.” Ino spoke, and Naruto groaned.

“I call the couch.” the two boys muttered at the same time, and they glared at each other.

“Looks like someone’s going to have to cuddle.” I teased, before letting them go. “Be safe, and be safe, love you guys! Tell Kiba I said I love him too when he gets back later.” Ino nods.

“Love you too Rey-Rey.” Ino said, her face flushing, and I smiled.

“Love you Onee-chan, be safe.”

“Of course, Otouto.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Frey, I’ve seen you in a hospital bed enough to last me a lifetime. Love you.”

I grinned, grabbing my mission bag and exiting the apartment. I noticed I was supposed to be at the gate five minutes ago, and quickly sped up my pace. 

When I finally got there, Genma and the other shinobi he’d picked out looked less than impressed.

“Sorry, I had mongrels in my apartment this morning.” I briefly explained, going to a stop in front of them.

Genma snorted, “Uzumaki looked less than ecstatic that you were going on a mission.” I shrug.

“He’s got minor separation anxiety, he’ll be fine.” I dismissively wave my hand, and Genma smiles.

  
  


We headed out a minute or so later, I was put in the front while the seabon carrying man took up the flank. I sniffed the air, not that anything should be close, but it was mainly just to relieve my anxiety.

“Hey, boss, isn't that a little dangerous?” I cast a small glance back at him, and he angled his seabon down using his teeth.

“Possibly.” was the only response I got, and I rolled my eyes.

The other two Jounin didn’t seem enthused that I was on their squad, but a flash of my canines kept them from saying too much. 

A sudden spike of chakra had me faltering in my tracks as the hair on my arms stood up, and I growled low in my throat. Anotherl growl soon responded to it, and I huffed, “Fucking Inuzuka.” I huffed, quickly regaining my footing as Genma glared at me.

“What the hell was that?” he snapped, and I glared back at him, before turning my head back forward as we ran through the trees.

“I think Kurenai is teaching her kids to cover her chakra, because I just all of a sudden felt a spike of it. It was Kiba Inuzuka, he must’ve smelled me and it broke his concentration from his chakra cover.” I explained, and he nodded. 

“What are we doing again, Genma?” the taller Jounin asked, and he hummed.

“Apparently, in Freyja’s last mission,” I groaned slightly, and he chuckled at my expense, “the number of missing-nin was miscounted, and there were still a few scuttering around. We’ve been sent to track them down and bring them in, but kill if necessary.” he informed, and the shorter one looked at me.

“So she’s here because she fucked up? Honestly, she’s only a Chunin who can’t complete a simple mission.” she huffed, “She’s gonna get us all killed.”

“Better hush before dog breath mauls you.” the other snickered, and I flexed my fingers experimentally. Yep, still fit for strangling.

“It’s not her you have to worry about, it’s her summons and the group of kids she hangs out with, although Freyja’s pretty scary in her own right.” I felt my face flush.

“Shut up.” I grumbled, and he laughed.

“She threatened Kai that she’d ‘crush his dick to the point where even he couldn’t recognize it’ after she had her summon crush a rock the size of his head in his jaws for catcalling her. I thought the Nara and Uzumaki were going to rip him limb from limb, to be honest.” he said, and I grumbled some more under my breath.

“Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Guadalupe.” the furless dog appeared beside me, easily falling in tune with our running.

“What’s up, boss?” she said, yawning before snapping her jaws back closed.

“Scout ahead, and report back to me.” I muttered, and she nodded, willingly falling off the branch.

The woman gave a strangled shout as she watched Guada hit the forest floor, turning into a small water puddle. I cracked my neck, groaning a little. “My joints weren’t made to be a shinobi.” I whined, and the male grunted.

“Then quit, if you can’t take it.”

“My fingers were made to strangle, though, so shut the fuck up.” I snap, and Genma grunted.

“Both of you shut the fuck up.” I huffed, pouting slightly.

I sniffed, smelling Guada a few trees ahead. She emerged from inside the tree, running along side me once more. “Nothing?”

“No, although my sense of smell isn’t the best.” she said, and I nodded.

“Spirit Holder: Spirit Trade, Dorje.” the large wolf was suddenly in front of me, squawking as he scrambled to fall into tune with me.

“Still as agile as ever, I see.” I drawl boredly, and he nips my thigh.

“You know I can’t run well on anything that’s not ground.” I sighed drearily.

“Why couldn’t I have got feline summons?”

“Because we called dibs first, brat.”

“Shut the fuck up and take up the rear with Genma.” I spit good naturedly, and he nods, doing so without hesitation.

“Quite the summon.”

“He’s a spirit, but okay.” I shrug, and my knee was beginning to feel weak. I reinforced it was chakra. A few minutes later I stumbled, cursing under my breath.

“You okay?” Genma asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah, my knee just weak.” I hummed, and he grunted.

“Injured?”

“Under developed.” Dorje supplied, “Reinforce it with your chakra.”

“I already did, genius. I just dislocated it on the last mission and now it needs more, remember? I don’t really have chakra to spare.”

“That’s what you get for calling your summon while you’re chakra boosting yourself through trees.” the female, Akane, I think her name was, snarked.

“Dorje summoned on his own chakra, and Guadalupe can infuse herself into anything that holds water in it.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” she asked and I turned, giving her a closed eye smile.

“Just thought I’d say that. Hey, did you know our bodies are over 72% water? Crazy huh.” 

The woman doesn’t say anything else.

  
  


When we finally stopped for the night, I take first watch. I crouch in the trees, letting my eyes fall closed as I took in my surroundings with my other senses.

I here the kunai cutting through the air and I stuck my hand out, catching it. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Genma.” I hear him snort.

“You looked like you were asleep.” I gave a quiet snuff.

“Trust me, I’ve learned my lesson about sleeping on watch.”

“Hatake tear into you about it?” he teased, and I shook my head.

“I had to watch my team die because of it.” 

He falls silent.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” I waved a hand dismissively.

“Get some sleep, Genma.”

“Nah, I’m not really all that tired.” he jumps into the tree, beside me, and I hummed.

“Just don’t make a lot of noise, it takes a lot of concentration to truly tune into your senses completely and god so help me, Genma, I will knock you off this branch.”

“That’s no way to be speaking to you captain.”

“You’ll be fine.” I muttered, closing my eyes again, and I felt my hairs prickle as my senses sharpened considerably. I sniffed slightly, furrowing my brows, before feeling my face scrunch up.

“What is it?”

“A snake. I hate snakes.” I mutter, and he doesn’t respond after that.

I feel my knee started to hurt, so I rub it a little, huffing slightly.

“You shouldn’t be taking long missions with a weak knee.”

“Shikamaru said the same thing.” I mutter, beginning to find the symphony of birds settling in for the night and other animals rising quite calming.

“He’s right, then. Smart kid.” I scowled.

“He’ll be a dead kid if he keeps being that smart. He trapped me with Ninja wire the other day, little brat.” Genma laughed, and I opened my eyes, seeing him shaking his head.

“His father is the same way.” I hum, before closing my eyes again.

We don’t talk anymore for the rest of my shift, Genma forcing me to get some sleep once mine was over. I had grumbled and complained, but I was actually pretty grateful.

  
  


When we woke up the next day, we quickly gathered everything and started making our way to where the last missing nin was spotted. We travelled for 4 days before we found the first one.

Ikki Nakaito was a missing nin from wave, and apparently well-versed in clan markings.

“Ikki Nakaito, we are shinobi from Kohana, stand down now or we will be forced to engage.” Genma said, flicking his seabon, with his arms crossed over his chest.

The missing nin glanced over us before his eyes landed on me, “A Haztanukai, I haven’t seen one of those since before that incident in Suna.” his eyes then flickered to the left, his stance shifting, and I sniffed, latching onto his scent: salt water, sand, and alcohol. I scrunch my nose up, and Ikki seemed to catch onto what I was doing.

“Well, that simply won’t do.” he growled, before jumping away, and quickly we all disperse after him. 

I summoned Dorje, and we raced after him, tracking him down. He expected that, because when he saw us, he held up a smoke bomb, but it was a crimson color instead of purple. I sniffed experimentally, and I quickly slammed my hand onto Dorje’s back, forcing him back into the seal. 

_ ‘Fucking chili powder.’  _

He slammed the bomb down, and I didn’t have enough time to move before it hit the ground, and the powder immediately overpowered my hyper-sensetive sense of smell. I coughed, moving away from it and sneezing and snuffing. My eyes were squeezed tightly closed, and I clawed at my nose. I couldn’t smell anything besides the chili powder, and it was stinging my eyes. 

“Freyja, move!” I heard Genma say, and so I did. I blindy jumped to my right, and a second later I hear multiple kunai and shuriken embed themselves into the branch I was just on. Someone landed beside me, and I forced my eyes open as I swung out, quickly stopping as I saw the flak jacket. 

“What the hell was that?” Genma scolded, and I sneezed again, and it was quickly followed by coughing.

“He knew I had heightened senses, he threw down a smoke bomb filled with chili powder, my sense of smell is essentially useless.” I frowned. He sighed, nodding and slapping my hands as I went to scratch at my nose again.

“Stop that. Summon Guada, if you can, she said her sense of smell wasn’t that good, right?” he waited for me to nod, and then he continued, “Well, have her fuse herself into Ikki, if she can.” I nodded.

“It could be potentially fatal for Ikki, but she can use herself to temporarily paralyze him.” he nodded, and I grunted, “Spirit no Jutsu: Spirit Summon, Guadalupe.” she appeared beside me, before sneezing herself.

“Did you hear the plan?” I mutter, sneezing again, and she nods, bleeding into the tree. I bat at my nose with my thumb, and Genma cuffs me upside the head.

“What did I say?” I pout, before blinking a few times to clear my vision and jumping off again. I kept my eyes peeled as I silently jumped through the trees. I caught sight of him, and I telepathically called for Guada. She came out of the tree side me, and I nodded. 

She lept, her body melting into Ikki’s as he yelled in pain, he fell off the branch, and I jumped down, grunting as I caught him.

He gave me an ugly smirk, “How’s your nose feeling?” his words were slurred and sloppy, most likely from Guada’s paralyzation technique settling in, and I growled.

“Shut the fuck up before I have her block your airways.” I snarked, before calling out to the rest of my team, “I got him!” they appeared next to me, and Genma grinned.

“Guadalupe’s in him?” I nodded, snuffing again. He frowned, “You need to stick your head in a bucket of water or something kid?”

“Probably, don't know how much good it would it do me, but it’s worth a try.” I shrug, and Akane looks at me.

“What happened to her?”

“He threw a smoke bomb filled with chili powder, Freyja’s sense of smell is practically useless now.” I snuffed again, I still couldn’t smell shit. She nodded, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

“You rely on your sense of smell, don’t you?” she asked sympathetically, and I nodded.

“Yeah, my hearing too, but primarily my smell. It helps me track people and identify people I can’t see.”

“Yeah, I hid my chakra the other day when they were training and she knew not only that I was hiding, but  _ where  _ I was hiding.” I flushed, swatting at him.

“It’s not that impressive, shut up.” I rolled my neck, and a series of startling cracks follow.

“Kain, carry Ikki, and send a bird to notify the Hokage so he can notify the wave.” I gave Kain the missing nin, who quickly tied him up. Once he was done, Guada jumped out, gagging.

“Dude, take better care of your organs, or you’re gonna die within the next 5 years.” she scolded, and I chuckled.

“Thank you, Gudad.” I teased, and she glared at me, but nonetheless pushed her head into my palm, before she dispersed.

“She can see people’s insides?” Akane asked, shuddering.

I nodded, “She can do anything she wants, the T&I at Suna asked for her services multiple times, and she had no problem with it. She can drown you from the inside, crush and ruptured organs, it’s honestly impressive.” I gave a closed eye smile as I shoved my gloved hands in my pockets, “I’d say she’s one of my most lethal spirits.”

The tree remained silent, before Genma spoke up, “Can she hear me?”

“She can hear and in a sense see everything I do. She’s aware of if I’m in pain or what I’m feeling at almost all times, so..” I paused, adn Guada made a humming noise, “yes, she can hear you.”

“Good, because I might be wanting to see you at T&I from time to time.”

_ ‘Tell that scrumptious man I’ll see him anytime, in his office or wherever. Especially-.’ _ I threw up a mental block quickly, and felt my face flush.

“Please don’t talk to her, she’s a bitch.” I mutter, and Kain laughed.

“No way, your spirit is a horndog?”

“Shut up, I didn’t make her this way!” I yelled, and then slammed down another block as I felt her trying to self summon, “She did the same thing with Asuma! At this rate she’ll be trying to seduce all the Jounin in Kohana.” I whined, and the three laughed at my expense.

“As flattering as that is, I’m not into dogs.” Genma laughed, and ruffled my hair as I put my face in my hands.

“C’mon kid, lets travel a bit more and then set up camp.”

  
  
  


It was three weeks before we got to head back to Kohana, and I’d used Guada a little as possibly after her comment about Genma. Dorje and Suotomo hadn’t liked the bandana clad man that much, or Kain or Akane for that matter, so they were quick and efficient.

_ (“Please Freyja, please let me go back.” Dorje whined, pushing his hand against my palm, and I laughed. _

_ “We still have some tracking to do.”  _

_ “Please Freyja, do it yourself, or get Suotomo to do it, they’re ugly and I don't like the creepy Seabon-man.” I laughed again, as my teammates glared at us. _

_ “No, Dorje, you have to do it. _

_ “But they stink! And they sound weird.” _

_ “Shut up, we’re on a mission and I have a reputation to uphold.”) _

As we stepped through the gates, I summoned Guada, and she immediately went to prowl towards Genma, and I snatched her back by the bandages. She yelped, snapping at my hand, and I growled at her.

“Go let the brats know I’m back.”

“Shut up, you’re just mad because you don’t have a boyfriend.” she snarked back, and I glared at her.

“Neither do you, and no trying to seduce my mission captain, for christs sake. Now go.”

She mocked me under her breath as she jumped onto a roof, jumping across them.

I glared after her and huffed, “Do you mind doing the mission report?” Genma was already waving me off.

“Nah, go see your little squad. I know they’ve missed you.”

“Thanks Genma, I owe you one.” I laughed, running off and he gave me a two fingered salute. I waved back as he headed for the hokage tower, and I quickly headed for my apartment.

I dodged through the merchants and civilians, calling out ‘hi’s to small children I’d let play with my spirits. 

I tripped as I wasn’t quick enough to dodge out of the way of a pre-genin, so I simply scooped them up and turned on my back, groaning as I hit the ground. 

“Shinobi-san? Are you okay?” the little boy asked, his eyes filling with tears.

“Yeah kid, I’m fine.” I muttered, essentially doing a sit up to get back up, “Are you okay?” he nodded, but his eyes were fixated on my mouth.

“Can I touch your teeth?” I snorted out of surprise.

“Sure kid, be careful though, they’re really sharp.” he nodded as I opened my mouth, and he gently touched my incisors. He let out a quiet ‘wow’ as he prodded at them, before he grinned, hopping off my lap.

“Thank you shinobi-san!” I stood up, “Wow, you’re tall.” I let out a startled laugh.

“You’re welcome, kid, now run along okay?” he nodded, and I started making my way back to my apartment.

“Freyja!” I yelped as Kiba jumped onto me, nearly tackling me to the ground.

“What the fuck, Kibs?” I whined, as he gave me a toothy grin.

“I smelled you.”

I groaned, prying the genin off of me, “Let’s hurry up and get to my apartment.” I grumbled, jumping on the roof and darting off, Kiba not far behind. After a few minutes we had made it, and I jumped onto my balcony, before opening it, and popping my back. 

“That didn’t sound good.” Kiba noted, and I glared at him. 

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“Can I jo- OW!” he yelped as I kicked him in the ribs.

“No you little perv, you can’t.” Dorje appeared, and I patted him on the head, “Guard the bathroom door for me.

“Got it, boss.”

I quickly stepped in, locking it for good measure, and stripped of my clothes. I turned the shower on and sighed as the hot water cascaded down my sore muscles and knee. I quickly squirted some unscented body wash into my hands and began to lather it onto my body, scrubbing harshly at it until my skin turned red.

I began quietly humming under my breath and began washing the body wash off, before pouring some shampoo in my hands and lathering it through my tangled black hair, especially my bangs. I stood there for a moment, just letting the hot water soothe my sore muscles.

I hear my front door slam open, knowing this was bound to be good, I tuned into my hearing.

“Where’s my Rey’rey?!” I heard Ino yell, and Kiba huffed.

“She’s in the shower, she wouldn’t let me join her.”

“You asked to shower with her?!” I heard Naruto yell, and Kinda started yelling.

“Ow! Wait, Shikamaru, what the hell, let me out of your shadow possession, Naruto don’t you dare hi- ouf!”

I sighed, as I listened to Kiba get beat up by Naruto.  _ ‘Someone’s going to need a first aid.’ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry freyja I just keep putting u through the ringer

I cracked my neck before turning the shower off and towel drying off, knocking on the bathroom door, “Hey, Dorje, grab me a change of clothes, please. My sweatpants, that one good dark grey sports bra, and my cami-tank.” I heard him grumble, standing and walking to my room. The ruckus in the living room quieted almost instantly, and I leaned up against the bathroom door, grinning as Dorje thunked his shoulder against the door, and I opened the door slightly to grab the clothes. There was an audible smack and Kiba whined.

“Kiba stop peeking at my gi- at Freyja!” Ino yelled, and I felt a flush come to my cheeks at her slip up. We weren’t official, probably would never be, but I did like the girl, I really did.

I grabbed the clothes, quickly getting dressed and stepping out, stretching out my arms above my head and craning it back, before bringing it back forwards and trailing my eyes to the group of genin. They all stood, anxiously, as I brought my scarred arms back down beside me, and stuffed one hand into my pocket, while the other scratched me cheek.

I blinked, before grinning at the group, “Sup, brats.”

They all cried out different various of my name or nicknames they had given me as the all nearly tackled me in a hug. I grinned, wrapping my arms around as much of them all as I could, “Let go guys, you’re strangling me here.” I joked, but they all let go nonetheless.

Ino looked like she could cry, and so did Naruto. Shikamaru just looked appeased that I was back in one piece, and Kiba was still pouting.

“You kids behaved while I was gone, didn’t you?” I teased, and Naruto scoffed.

“Of course we did, believe it.”

“Kiba said he smelt you in the woods when he was coming back, did you smell him?” Ino asked, and I shrugged.

“I felt his chakra spike, and heard him growl back in response, but other than that, no, I didn’t.” I shrugged, and I gave a tired smile to the kids, “Lets all sit down and cuddle, yeah? And we can talk when I’m not exhausted and feel like death.” I grinned, and they all murmured in agreement.

I sat down in the middle of the couch, and immediately the kids scrambled to get near me: Ino curled up in my lap, her head resting on my collar bone, and Naruto and Shikamaru slotted themselves under my arms, Ino threw her legs over Shika’s, and Kiba laid his head on my knees. I glanced at Dorje.

“Watch over us.” I murmured, and he nodded.

“Of course.” 

With his confirmation of protection, I let myself succumb to the alluring pull of sleep.

  
  
  


_ D o r j e _

I curled up behind the couch, my ears pricked forward and eyes closed, letting it appear as though I was sleeping. About an hour later, shifting in scents made my nose twitch, but I ignored it as best I could. I paused for a second when I smelled it just out the balcony door, but I snapped my eyes open when the door opened. I stood, baring my canines to the masked teen as my fur bristled.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” I growled lowly, raising my haunches and lowering my head as the ANBU stared at me.

“I’m sent here under the hokage’s orders. He’s worried about this chick,” he nodded his head towards Freyja, where she rested peacefully, “collecting genin like they are pets.”

I snarled, “Regardless, you are not supposed to be here,” I felt lightning crackle under my fur, the static making it stick straight up,  _ “leave.” _ I curled my scarred muzzle, growling lowly as I prowled back and forth in front of the side of the couch.

I snapped at him as he made a move to step forward, “If you take another step towards my holder I will be forced to attack. I am under orders to protect, and I will give my life to do so for my holder and her pack.” he snorted, shifting his weight and I snapped again, sparks falling from my jaws.

“Pack? Is that what you call this ragtag group?” he scoffed, “Well, you are a wolf after all.” he chuckled quietly, “One, singular wolf.”

I snarled, “Do not tempt me, _ boy.”  _ he took another step forward, and Guadalupe and Suotomo appeared beside me, teeth bared as the ANBU’s pheromones of fear spiked.

“Leave, now. You have no place here.” Suotomo snarled, prowling towards the masked teen, “You are an intruder, and a threat, and if you do not exit immediately I will be forced to deafen you.”

Guadalupe snarled, sinking into the floor, and reappearing beside him, as she snapped at his thigh. Me and the fox spirit did the same, closing in and forcing him to retreat. I snapped especially close to the family jewels, and he swung a kunai at me, which I grabbed in my teeth, shattering the metal.

“Are you three scaring people again?” Freyja grumbled, opening her eyes slowly, but snapping them open once she saw the ANBU. She quickly, but efficiently, making sure none of the genin woke, moved from the couch, curling her own lips into a snarl. “Leave. I’ll deal with the Hokage if he summons me, but as of right now I can’t protect you from these three.”

He glared at us, before glaring at our holder, and we snapped at him again, Guada’s teeth grazing his thigh, but it was still enough for her razor sharp teeth to tear the fabric. 

“You’re that girl from the tower.”

“You’re the bitchy ANBU who was watching me. Get out of my house.”

“Freyja, why’d you move?” Naruto whined, and she sighed.

“I had to get water, Naruto, go back to sleep.”

The blond grumbled, but complied.

The ANBU glowered at us once more, “Do not be appalled when you are called to the Hokage’s office.” he spat, and Freyja leveled him with a stare.

“I won’t be, now scram, kid.”

The ANBU did as told, disappearing in a flash of wind. I whimper as I nuzzle Freyja’s hip, the other two doing the same, Guada going as far as showing her stomach to our holder.

“I’m sorry, I failed, I let him get in the house. I let him come close to the pack.” Freyja didn’t say anything, and I whined quietly.

“I’m sorry Freyja, we tried to help bu-” Suotomo began, but a quick glare from our holder had him lowering himself to the floor, groveling with my counterpart.

“Freyja-” Guada whispered.

“Enough. All we can do is learn from our mistakes.” her voice was cold, and her eyes were unforgiving. We all whimpered, before weakly pushing our heads against her palms, and with a quick burst of chakra, we were back in the forest of our holder’s mind.

I shook my body, laying down as I groveled to nothing into the soft dirt.

“What the hell, Dorje, now she’s mad at all of again!” Suotomo barked, and I whined.

“I know, I’m sorry, I failed again. I failed her just like I did back then.” Guadalupe sighed, placing her head on my neck.

“She won’t stay mad, she’s just revisiting her memories.” I frowned as I watched the trees wither and die, and as the grass turned brown and brittle. The sun got covered my clouds and it thundered and rained, I got up, scampering off to my little cave. I heard Guada sigh, before retreating into the lake that sat in the middle of the forest, and Suotomo grumbled, treating to his burrow. I buried my face in my paws, whining as the storm raged on.

It seemed like ages before the storm stopped, but the trees did not regain their leaves and the grass did not regrow. After awhile Ino came up, and I whimpered, going further into my cave, into the seal.

  
  
  


_ F r e y j a  _

I wasn’t surprised when I felt Dorje slink into the seal, or when Suotomo had growled at me before retreating into it too, and Guada had retreated into it nearly as soon as she was back into my mind.

I felt Ino’s hand of my shoulder, I  _ knew  _ it was her, but I still violently jerked.

“It’s okay Freyja. Come on, let’s go lay down,” she murmured gently, grabbing my wrist as she gently led me to the bedroom,  _ my  _ bedroom. She laid me down, and laid my arm out, resting her head on my bicep, and curling my arm around her shoulder and she slung a leg over me, putting weight on my legs and abdomen as she gently drew circles on my hip.

I belatedly realized she was using deep pressure therapy on me, as I blankly stared at my ceiling. He had been in my house, in my place of sanctuary. I squeezed Ino a little bit closer, and she hummed to me quietly. I breathed in her scent, and she smiled against my bicep.

“Hey, Freyja, you’re okay, you know that right?” I nodded, and she hummed, still tracing invisible shaped on my side, “I need a verbal answer honey, can you do that?” I paused, blinking a few times.

“Yeah.”

She cooed gently, “Good, do you know where you are?”

“In my bedroom.”

“Good, do you know who I am?”

“Ino.” 

“You’re doing great, you’re safe here okay? No one is going to hurt you, okay?” I nodded, turning my body to curl her closer to me. I gently moved her head to the crook of my neck and slung my leg over hers, and she smiled gently against my neck, wrapping one arm arm around my neck and letting her hand gently carde itself through my hair, and her other hand stayed on my hip.

“Go to sleep, Freyja, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” she murmured, and I nodded slightly, letting myself go to sleep despite the anxiety curling in my gut.

  
  


I awoke immediately on guard as someone shook my violently, I grabbed the kunai from out under my pillow and quickly looked at Naruto, “What is it, is someone in the house? Are you hurt, is someone else hurt?”

Naruto blinked at me, and I noticed my chest was heaving, before he bashfully shook his head, “No, I just.. I just wanted you to make breakfast.” I let out a small sigh, and god I wanted to cry, but I just nodded, standing up.

“Fine, Naruto, give me a mi-”

I felt someone snatch the back of my sweatpants, successfully pulling me back into the bed. I grinned slightly as Ino wrapped her arm around me, glaring at Naruto from her place on my shoulder. She intertwined her leg with mine for good measure.

“No, Naruto, go get your own food, and tell Kiba and Shikamaru the same thing.”

Naruto pouted, “No fair.”

“Totally fair, go.” she barked, and Naruto pouted, but made his way out of the room. I chuckled sleepily, and Ino huffed, “What’s so funny.”

“I could’ve just said no, Ino.”

“Yeah but you weren’t going to.”

“True, true.” I furrow my brows. My spirits were still in the seal, and I sighed, “We need to get up.”

“Later, you’re warm and I’m comfortable.” she grumbled, and I hummed.

“Fair enough.”

We laid there for another few minutes, before we finally got up. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba also came back with breakfast. 

All of them began to eat, and I’d waved away the offer of food. Eventually, Naruto spoke up.

“I noticed the balcony door was open, but it wasn;t when we went to bed, did you go out and forget to close it?”

I felt my grip tighten on the glass I was holding, before deciding to tell them the truth, “Someone was in the house last night.”

They all stopped, looking at me, and I could feel their anxiety.

“What?” Shikamaru asked, and I glanced at him, before going back to staring at the ceiling.

“An ANBU broke into the house last night, I don’t know why. It took me waking up after Dorje, Suotomo, and Guadalupe had tried to edge him out to get him to leave.”

Ino was staring holes in the side of my head, and Kiba shook his head, “But why?”

I glared towards the balcony door, where I was sure there were more watching me as we spoke, “Because people like them,” I felt the glass shatter in my hand, and I glanced at it as it bled, “don’t know how to do anything but kill and follow orders.” I felt my lips twitch, and I schooled my expression, “Let me clean this up, and then we can go and train or something.” 

I quickly moved to get the broom, I hated them all staring at me. I sweep it into the dustpan, before pouring the shard into the trash can.

I laid onto the couch, and I felt my anger bubbling beneath the surface, I cut them a glare, and almost all of them got the memo.

All of them except Kiba.

“What, brat?” I snarked, and he continued to stare.

“You’re angry.” he stated, and I snorted.

“No shit.”

“No, like, so angry I can smell it. I smelt your pheromones change.” he says, and I realize just how serious he’s taking this.

“You haven’t been able to do that before, have you?” he shakes his head, “Congrats then.”

“But-”

“Leave it alone, Kiba.” Shikamaru says, glancing back at me, “Talking to her when she’s like this won’t do you any good.”

I quickly got up and snatched on my sandals, before I knew it, I was jumping across the rooftops.

I don't know why the words ‘like this’ set me off like they did, but it was no use in contemplating it. I quickly hopped down into the training grounds. Running. I’d always been good at that. I quickly stopped, before jumping through trees on my own accord, and once I’d finally gotten far out enough that I was sure it’d take them hours to find me, I sighed, sitting in the tree. I let my spine rest against the bark, and I let my eyes close. My hearing and sense of smell were only a quarter of what they usually were, but at the moment I could care less. 

“Should I be concerned about you running through trees at breakneck speeds?” 

I crack an eye open, “Depends, are ANBU after me?” 

Genma rose a brow at the question, but shook his head, “Not from what I can tell.”

I close my eye, “Then no, you shouldn’t.”

“Why do you ask?”

“One broke into my house last night and me and my summons threatened him.”

There’s a beat of silence, before Genma chuckled, “You’re a strange kid.”

“You’re a weird man.” I retort, and he chuckles.

“How are your summons?” I shrug.

“Don’t know, they’ve retreated into the seal.”

“That’s how you didn’t know I was here until I talked.”

I nodded, “I’m trying to hide from the brats. I love them, but they’re rather insensitive sometimes.” I grunt, and Genma laughs.

“Kids are like that.” 

I chuckle, “Tell me about it, they make me want to smoke.” I gave a sigh, and Genma hums.

“I’m so glad I never took on a genin team.”

“I might as well have taken on a whole squad: I’ve got a Nara who’s a little brat, the last Uzumaki, an Inuzuka, and a Yamanaka who’s crushing on me big time.” I chuckled, and Genma snorted.

“You’re not entertaining her, are you?”

I paused, “She’s pretty cute.”

He groaned, “Freyja.”

I waved him off, “I know, I know, I’m not going to make it official, if something happens to me, I don’t want it to hurt anymore than it will.”

He swatted my knee, “Don’t say things like that, you might give fate some ideas.”

I snorted, “Like that’s ever stopped me before.”

He chuckled, and we sat in silence, making occasional conversation, for what must’ve been hours.

I paused as I sniffed, the spirit’s had come out of their seals awhile ago but still hadn’t said anything. I groaned as I smelled Kakashi bounding towards us, which was worse than the brats finding me.

Genma rose a brow, but soon understood my displeasure as the masked man gave us a closed eye smile, and a small wave.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” he said, and I nodded.

“And I’d like to keep it that way, not even my apartment is safe, truly.” I sigh, and Kakashi tilts his head, “One of your little friends broke into my apartment last night.” he nods understandingly.

“They're worried, you know.” I shrug.

“It’ll do them some good to be away from me. They’ve become too dependent on me, and as cute as she is, Ino is getting way too attached.”

“You mean it’s gotten worse?”

“She slept in my bed last night.” 

“Ouch, that’s gotta be a hit to your alpha pride.” Genma teased, and I glared at him.

“I let her do so, thank you very much. We both slept in the bed, don’t worry, no clothes came off.” I reassure, seeing the two looks.

“So, you're gonna ask her out?” Kakashi asked, and I shrugged.

“Probably not, but what did you come out here for Kakashi?”

“The kids are tearing apart the town looking for you.”

“Let them, I’ll just tell them it’s a tracking exercise.”   
  


“Shikamaru might kill you.”

“Picking up where his dad left off.” I quipped, and Kakashi glared at me, where as Genma directed his own glare to the grey-haired shinobi.

“What? It went through?” I stopped, and stood. Genma looked at me, and I felt my pulse race, “Freyja, I voted again- hey!” I was already racing away, away because he’d _ known.  _ He was there, to what? Make sure I wasn’t leaving?

My pulse is racing fast, too fast. My heart is pounding in my ears, and I can’t force myself to breathe like I should. I miss, and tumble to the ground. There’s an audible  _ pop!  _ From my shoulder as I roll, and I don’t even feel it, as I glare up at the trees where the two men-  _ two traitors-  _ stand, panting slightly.

“Freyja, you need to go to the hos-” I pop my shoulder back into socket, snarling at the two, “-pital, okay, that’s good, but can we talk? I voted against it Freyja.”

“But you were there, I- I met you, that day.You followed me, god I’m so stupid, elite Jounin don’t just follow Chunin and Genin around, I should’ve know.” I growl, and I crouch, jumping back up into the trees, “I think I might transfer back to Suna, christ, Kohana is throwing me through the ringer.” and then I’m moving again.

Away, away is where I need to be right now. I force my legs to move faster, quicker, and then I’m at my apartment. I stumble through the balcony, and quickly lock the door behind me. I pace back and forth, before glancing to the kids in my house.

They all stare at me, bewildered, and I sigh, “You all need to leave, please. We can talk about this tomorrow, Shikamaru,” the boy is still giving me a strange look, and I brush it off, “But you all need to leave, okay?”

“But-” Naruto starts, but quickly quiets with a glare from me.

“Thanks, you guys,” I murmur as they file out of the house, looking like kicked puppies. I quickly lock the door after them and go to scuttle into my room, before glaring at nothing, “Stop standing at my door and scram! Kakashi and Genma, get off my roof!” I snapped, and the group of genin scrambled to move, where as the Jounin didn’t make a move. I snarled, before going into my room and locking that door, too. I cacooned myself in blankets.

  
  


I’ve holed myself up in my house for three days now, not answering the door for anyone, not even Ino. Guada rigged the locks so my doors couldn’t be unlocked from the outside. I don’t know how she did it, but it was rather impressive. I heard someone else knock at my door, I was too lazy to care about who.

“Freyja, I swear to god, I’m going to break down the door.” I glanced at Guadalupe, who was already moving through the walls.

“She hasn’t wanted to see anymore for three days, this isn’t healthy.” I heard the Nara argue with my spirit, before he sighed, “If you don’t come out I’m going to get Kakashi and Genma.” I didn’t respond, and he sighed, and I heard him walk away.

Gauda came back through the wall, “He’s right, Frey.” I sigh.

“I know, I just need to be alone right now.” she sighs, curling herself up under my arms.

“You miss them.” she stated, and I snuffed.

“Of course I do, the brats have released their way into my heart.” I admit, and Guada sighed.

“You need to talk to them.” I grunt, and she sighs again. “I know you’re scared, Frey, but what happened wasn’t your fault.”

I don’t respond.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter because the next chapter will be pretty... uh, intense I guess! it'll also kind of be the middle of the book, so this was kinda just a transition chapter really.

True to his word, not ten minutes later, Genma and Kakashi are in front of my apartment.

“Freyja, you can’t hide in there forever.” Kakashi points out, and I groan, reluctantly getting up. I grab a change of clothes, my normal Chunin attire, and unlock my bedroom, closing it back, before going to the balcony door, making sure the blinds are down and the curtains are closed.

“I can hear you moving, unlock the door or we’re breaking it down.” Genma threatened, and I hummed lowly, and Dorje happily appeared in the middle of the room. I smiled, kissing him in his forehead and the wolf preened under it. It wasn’t often I felt the need to kidd my summons on their forehead, but they loved it when I did.

My orders didn’t need to be vocalised, he already knew. Guadalupe came out of my room to join him, and the not-furless dog stayed in the living room, whereas the furless one came to lay in front of my bathroom door.

“Alright, you asked for it,” I heard Kakashi mutter, and a few seconds I heard the sound of wood splintering and snapping. 

“Oh fuck.” Genma muttered, “Hi Dorje, mind telling me where Freyja is?”

“Bathroom.” he grumbled, “Guada is in front of the door, so unless you like having your organs crushed, I’d say take a seat on the couch.”

I chuckled at his words, before turning the shower on. I undressed, setting my change of clothes on the closed toilet lid.

I stepped into the scalding water, letting it wash away all the sweat and tears from the last few days. I quickly washed my hair and body, before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel. I dried off, before getting dressed. I stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

“Kakashi, Genma, to what do I owe the pleasure.” I drawl, looking at them with unimpressed eyes, before trailing my eyes to my door. “You’re paying for that, Kakashi.”

“Of course,” he gives me a one eyed smile, before continuing, “Everyone is very worried about you, Freyja, are you okay?”

I hum, “Okay as you can be after learning that people you’re supposed to trust debated on whether to give you mental trauma and constant paranoia or to let you live in peace.” I flatly state, and Genma had the decency to look ashamed, at least.

“I’m sorry that you almost died, Freyja, but we were kinda wary of a forgien shinobi with so much power resting in them and their summons, that we had no way to tell if we were being spied on or-”

I merely lift a hand, “I think that’s enough, Kakashi, Genma-”

“I didn’t even get to say anything,” the bandana-clad man pointed out, and I ignored him.

“- I believe it’s time for you two to take your leave. I have a mission to leave shortly. Please have my door fixed by the time I get back, and send my brats my regards.” I give them a fake smile, and motion towards the door, “I’d hate to have Guada convince you two to leave.”

Genma snorts, “She won’t hurt me.”

Guada snaps at him, snarling like a rabid dog, and Genma's defense, he didn’t even twitch. Until she put her paw on his knee and started dissolving into him, that is.

He jumped up, glaring at the water spirit, “We’ll be going now.” he snatched Kakashi my his bicep, amd the grey haired man, surprisingly, followed without complaint. 

I sighed, “I just can’t get any peace, can I? C’mon kids, we’ve got a hokage to visit.”

  
  


To say the Hokage was mildly displeased with me when I came in, trailing my three angry looking summons in behind me, was a slight understatement.

“Hello, Hokage-sama,” I grinned bashfully at the man, “You wouldn’t happen to have any long missions that I can leave on, for like, today, do you?” he stared at me, before sighing.

“The Yamanaka clan head came in my office today,” he began, and I cringed.

“That doesn’t sound good to me.” I mumbled, and the man chuckled.

“He asked why his daughter had been moping about since a certain Haztanukai had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“I’ll go see her, Hokage-sama, things have been a bit.. distressing in my life.” I admit, and he looks a bit remorseful.

“Genma came to visit me also.” I felt the smile drop off my face and my hands started trembling, “He was worried about your mental state, and if you should be living alone.”

I chuckled, “I’m fine, Hokage-sama, I promise, now about those missions, Kakashi broke down my door today, so I need a bit of extra coin to fix that.” the Third laughed at my expense. To be honest I was just worried about him worrying over me overexcerting myself.

“Are you sure you need another one, Freyja?” I nodded, and he sighed, “Very well. There is one, although it’ll require a squad, and I have the perfect people for you to do it with.”

I grimaced as I sniffed the air, and didn’t dare turn around as the Hokage called for them to enter.

The door opened and closed, and I bashfully turned around, waving slightly at the group.

“Hi, brats.”

Ino threw herself on me, and the rest followed suit, I chuckled, “This was your grand scheme, Shikamaru?” I accused, and the Nara boy shrugged, pulling away from me.

“I knew you’d try to escape from us with a mission, so I came to talk to the Hokage and the rest was settled.” I scowled at the boy genius.

“Okay, okay, off of me, we are in a professional setting, brats! Act like it!” I barked, they all scrambled to form a line in front of my summons, and I turned back to Hokage, “I apologize, now what is this mission?”

“It’s a C-rank,” I rose a brow at him, and he ignored it, carrying on, “You all will be taking down four low-rank missing-nin, they’re barely Chunin. Freyja, you, of course, will be the mission captain, it shouldn’t take more than two weeks.”

“Believe it, we’ll have it done in one!” Naruto shouted, but whimpered when I cuffed him upside the head.

“I’m with Naruto!” Kiba said, but received the same ‘punishment’ as Naruto. He chuckled, “You can either leave now or tomorrow morning at six.” 

I bowed to the Hokage, “Thank you, Hokage-sama.” 

“I think that is all now.” I nodded, and we all filed out.

“What the hell, Freyja? All of us have been worried sick!” Ino scolded, and I whined slightly, but she just glared at me some more, putting her hands on her hips.

“Uh oh, she’s in for it now.” Shikamaru muttered, and I glared at him.

“So, Haztanukai, what gave you the brilliant idea to lock yourself away from the world for three days?” Ino questioned, and I sighed.

“Genma, the dude who was there the day of the attack, he.. he knew about it.” I muttered, and they all paused.

“Isn’t that the dude who was at the restaurant?” Kiba spoke up, and I nodded.

“Yeah, my latest mission captain.” I muttered, and Ino’s angered gaze turned soft.

“Oh Reyja, what are we gonna do with you? Life just seems to like putting you through hell.” she sighed, putting a gentle hand on my bicep, and I shrugged.

“At this point, I’m going to have to shadow strangle every Jounin in the village.” Shikamaru muttered, and I chuckled.

“Well, we either have to leave now or we have to crash at someone else’s house, Kakashi and Genma broke down my door.” The kids groaned.

“So we’re leaving now?” Kiba supplied, and I nodded.

“Go pack your shit, kids.”

They all groaned again.

Dorje chuckled at their expense, nuzzling the children, “We’ve missed you brats.”

“We missed you guys too, Je-Je!” Naruto grins, petting the spirit, and the other two chuckle.

“Alright, let’s try not to scare the civs this time,” I say, playfully as my spirits groan, but nonetheless put their heads onto my hand, allowing me to quickly disperse them.

  
  


It took two hours for everyone to finish packing, and another thirty for each concerned parent I had to deal with. Ino’s father looked like he was staring into my soul, or, more accurately for them my mind, but other than that everyone was pretty easy to deal with. Tsume scared me a little bit, but Kiba finally got her to calm significantly with his mention of my three powerful summons.

By 4:36 pm were were already sprinting through the forest. Everyone fell into place naturally: I took the lead, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru took a triangle formation in the middle, and Kiba and Akamaru held up the rear. Everything felt natural, and I was positive we had this mission 100% covered, but my “sixth sense” has never been accurate. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

We set up camp around 12, and I had tried to take first watch, but Naruto wanted to take it, so all five of us argued over it until Shikamaru, god bless the poor Nara, pointed something out.

“Haztanukai’s are  _ built  _ to need less sleep than the average person, they’re clan was in a way designed to be the perfect soldier, Freyja can probably get jacked off of three hours of sleep. It makes sense for her to take two watch shifts, and then Kiba or I can take the other two, since we’ll be getting up and moving by 4.”

“What do you mean ‘designed to be a perfect soldier?’” Naruto asked, and Shikamaru sighed.

“Haztanukai’s were,” he struggled for a second to find the proper words to explain it to Naruto, “well, they took multiple clans and combined them together, essentially creating this new clan, the Haztanukai’s. After that, the clan developed on their own, evolving in some senses, and devolving in others.”

“For example, my ancestors used to be able to harden their blood, and were practically awake 24/7, they didn’t really need sleep, but they were more feral. They used to be smaller, leaner, in a way that made them as quick as lightning, some say. Now, Haztanukai’s are more built for brute strength, and just have a high pain tolerance. We’ve got midrange intelligence, and we harness a special ability that allows us to talk to what we call ‘spirits.’ They aren’t summons, but aren’t exactly physical either, I really don’t know how to explain it, they won’t talk about it.” I shrug, and everyone seems satisfied with my explanation.

“Alright, Kiba, Shikamaru you two take first and second watch, I’ll take the third and fourth.” I say, with finality in my tone, and Naruto grumbles and Ino sighs, but neither reject it.

  
  


It’s four days later when we find the four missing-nin. One is a girl, no older than me, the other is a guy who for some reason reminds me of Kakashi, maybe it’s the cold look to his eyes, or the way a cloth covers his right eye; a third is a teen, maybe two years older than me, and the last is another boy, seemingly a twin to the third.

I don’t even get a word out, the battle begins. The girl jumps at Naruto, but he dodges out of the way. Kiba and Akamaru are going after one of the twins, and Shikamaru are going after the other with practiced ease.

A kunai strikes across my face, and I realize I can’t focus on my team anymore. I summon Dorje and Guadalupe, and the charge immediately.

“Rising Waters Jutsu.” the furless dog snarled, and a thick layer of moisture coated the ground.

Rearing on his back legs like a horse, Dorje snaps, “Rising Thunders Jutsu.” his paws slam back into the earth, sending out waves upon waves of electrical currents, enough to quickly stun the forigen-nin.

I dart forward, performing multiple hand signs, “Ear Shatter!” I trust my palm out, missing the man by mere inches.

“Almost had me, Sand Wolf.” he taunts, and I snarl, jumping back towards him, kunai drawn.

I strike out at him, and he pulls a katana out of his sleeve, swinging it down. I grunt, as it connects harshly with my drawn weapons. He pushed down, smirking, “What’s wrong? Can’t even-” a scream disrupts my concentration, and the blade almost slips into my torso. I glance, seeing Kiba’s taken a nasty hit from a blade. I growl, infusing chakra into my foot as I, with much more difficulty than I’d like to admit, kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying off of me. 

We brawl for what feels like hours, and my flak jacket is own slowly down my movements, and my arms are starting to ache severely, so against my better judgement, I quickly slip it off, as idiots do, but I’ve never been known for my intelligence, anyways. That’s a Nara thing.

I feel Guada begin to merge herself into my legs, her own chakra mixing with mine and her water based-existence strengthening my own water-based jutsu’s

He recovered quickly, and I did some more hand signs, “Water Release: Spirit Spinning Blades.” I feel the water form under my palms, and I hold the swords as the water quickly spun, fast enough to tear through trees. Guada’s body was infused with the water, 

_ ‘Go to Kiba, Dorje, now!’  _ I command through the mind link, and I see the wolf dart off to do so.

I jump back towards him countering his much larger blade with my own. He smirked, pushing more harshly on my blades, and I snark, “I won’t crumble that easily.” I growl, forcing my blades up. He had be beat in strength, but I grinned as I saw his position left his stomach open, and more importantly, uncovered by fabric. A quick and easy fusion.

Guada must have seen it too, because she quickly merged out of my body and into his own. I felt my blades weaken, but the man screamed in pain, his hands going lax, allowing the blade to fall to the ground. The blood ran out his water more luiqid-y than normal blood, and I smiled at the sight, knowing Guada was quickly working her magic. He coughed up more blood, terror filling his visible eye.

“What’s.. happening to me?” he choked out, and I hummed, letting my blades disperse as I squatted down next to him.

“Well, currently, from what Guada is telling me, she’s ripping your organs open from the inside. She started with your stomach,” I placed my finger on his abdomen, before trailing it up, “now she’s working on your intestines, if you’re lucky, you’ll die within the next few minutes. If you’re not..” I trailed off, before I poked his chest, “You’ll feel her begin to tear your lungs, and you’ll begin to struggle to breath even more, then, she’ll move onto the grand finale: your heart. That’s a real painful one I hear.” I give him a mock pout, before standing back up.

I crack my back, before filtering my gaze over the battlefield. Naruto and his mass of clones are doing well against the girl who has an oversized cat on her side, and Ino and Shikamaru are also fairing well against their opponent. Dorje had quickly gave Kiba a shabby healing job. I felt Guada press against my hand, I allowed her to disperse. He glances around, before deciding Ino and Shikamaru are next on his list, and the lightning spirit quickly allows himself to run over to them.

I begin to make my way to Kiba, before my eyes widen and I quickly body flicker to them. I hadn't registered what I was doing, but I did register the kunai piercing my skin.

  
  
  


_ K i b a _

I’d taken a bad hit, and although Dorje had done his best to heal me, I still couldn’t move as quickly as I would have liked. That was my eventual downfall and Akamaru was struck down, crumpling pitifully against the cold dirt of the clearing. We’d duked it out for a few more minutes, before he’d changed targets.

The boy drove a kunai into my stomach before he kicked me into the tree. 

“An Inuzuka huh? Don’t see many of those, you guys are really attached to your little mongrels aren’t you?” he twirled another kunai in his hand, before pulling out even more and slotting the handles between his fingers, “Well say goodbye, dog breath, hope you enjoyed your time with him.” he chuckled, before throwing the kunai in the direction of Akamaru, and I let a choked out scream brecht my lips.

Something flies past my eyes, and I squeeze them closes, hearing the sound of kunai piercing flesh, and I let out a small sob, fuck, I’d failed Akamaru, my campaion, my partner, my best friend.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice, now was it? You can’t just pick on the puppy.” I hear her huff, and I opened my eyes, my sob getting choked off in my throat. Freyja’s torso and arms are littered with kunai, kunai meant for Akamaru.

_ ‘At least it wasn’t him, _ ’ I think, and then mentally kicked myself because that was so selfish of me to think.

“Giving your life for a dog, that’s pathetic.” the boy scoffs, and Freyja shrugs, grinning.

“I guess you can say my standards have dropped, but Akamaru is on my team, and I’m not overly fond of letting my teammates die, so.. ya know. You have to die instead.” she smirked, rolling her shoulders, before darting towards the boy.

They dance around each other, and I crawl towards Akakmaru, cradling him towards my chest. I watch in something that feels like terror as Freyja fought like she had nothing to lose, despite the blood that was quickly saturating her clothes.

“Ear shatter.” she grunts, pressing both of her palms to his chest, and the boy crumbles to the ground, screaming as he clutched his ears.

“I can’t hear! I can’t hear!” he screamed, and I watched as Freyja crouched down, prying his hands away from his ears. Sure enough, there were rivers of blood and fluid flowing out of them and she smiled, gently, as if she was comforting a scared child.

“Kiba, Akamaru, look away please.” I did as told, too shocked to really do anything else but obey. I squeeze my eyes shut, and after a moment I hear the piercing of flesh.

The man begins to gurgle, and I opened my eyes, taking in the scene before me: water, sprouting from Freyja’s hand, is piercing his chest, and she’s still smiling as the boy’s head falls onto her shoulder.

“Just let go, kid. Let go, it’ll all be over in a second, okay? I’m sorry, I really am,” the boy gurgles again, and she sighs, “you’ve gotta be, what, 16, 17? You had a life ahead of you. You probably ran because you were scared, but I guess I don’t know that. It’ll all be over in a second, you’re okay.” she continues to soothe the dying boy until he finally falls completely still. She lays his body down, standing up and stumbling a second, before looking towards Naruto. The girl’s cat is on his neck, teeth clamped onto the back of his neck. He manages to sling it off, and straight into Dorje’s waiting mouth. The black wolf stares at her as he crushes it’s small body in his mouth, and she watches in despair.

I’d heard rumors of a small clan similar to the Inuzuka’s, but they used cats instead of dogs. Dorje drops the cat after shaking his head a few times, and quickly delivers the killing blow to the girl, quickly sinking his teeth into her throat, he comes back, snatching out a part of her windpipe and no doubt tearing her jugular in the process, I turn away from the gory sight. Shikamaru and Ino, having just killed their target a minute or so prior, watch as Freyja makes her way over to her discarded flak jacket, and Dorje licking the blood off his jaws.

After pulling all the kunai out as if they were leaves stuck to her shirt, she slips the green vest on. She quickly transfers the older man’s body into a sealing scroll, moving to do the same with the other fallen nin. She moves quickly, efficiently, but handles the bodies without care. Apparently the nin Ino and Shikamaru took down wasn’t as dead as they thought, and he coughs up blood onto her face. 

She says nothing of it, instead moving to gently cradle his face, the same warm, gentle smile on her face, and snaps his neck, before transferring his body into a scroll, too. She stands, cracking her back with blood soaked hands. She turns, grinning at us with blood still spattered on his cheeks and chin.

“Man I’m hungry, fighting really works up an appetite eh?”

No one chooses to say anything, and she rolled her eyes, moving towards me. On instinct, I flinch away from her, and Akamaru snaps at her hand, but she seems unbothered. She pulls out the kunai, unzips my coat, lifts and gently begins wrapping the wound. 

“You did really good Kiba, you too Akamaru, I’m proud of you two.” she talks about ti like it’s training, not that she had just ruthlessly killed two ninja and took multiple kunai to the chest and stomach without breaking a sweat. After she finishes wrapping my wound, and wraps Akamaru’s, before looking at the other genin over her shoulder.

“C’mon you guys, let me get you bandaged up, and then we can start heading home.” I can see Ino trembling, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Shikamaru is stood still, seemingly rattled as well.

Naruto is the only one who makes a move, and Freyja smiles at him, different from the ones she gave the missing-nin. If she can smell our fear and shock, she says nothing. She wipes the blood from Naruto’s wounds on his face with a baby wipe from a pack she’d pulled out her weapon’s pouch, and places a piece of gauze over an especially deep one on his cheek.

I hear her telling Naruto he did good, and he nods at her.. She makes her way over to the last part of our team, murmuring how they did good, too, and she was proud of them as she wrapped and cared for their wounds.

She comes back to me, effortlessly picking me up bridal style, and Akamaru rests on Dorje’s neck. “Lets go guys, we’ve got a lot of traveling to do.

  
  


That night, we’re still all shaken from the ruthless display from Freyja, she just wasn’t like that. The girl and summons on the field were not the same ones we’d jokes with and wrestled the days before, were not the same ones we knew.

She offers to take all four watches, and we don’t stop her. I slide into my sleeping bag beside Akamaru, and gently wrap an arm around him. He trembles under my arm, so I pull him closer. 

I’m not willing to admit that it’s my own body trembling.

  
  


Freyja doesn’t look all that bothered by the lack of sleep the next day when we begin traveling again, it occurs to me subconsciously that I didn’t see her take care of her wounds, but I’m too scared to ask. Akamaru rests in my hood, and when we stop again, we’re nearly halfway to Kohana, her pushing us harder and making us travel faster. 

Freyja takes up all watches again, and Naruto is the only one to question her.

“Are you sure, Freyja? You didn’t sleep last night.” Freyja looks tired, not physically, but mentally.

She grins at Naruto anyways, all bright and toothy, “Of course, you guys need to heal. You’re all my first priority, my own rest be damned.” she turns her gaze to the rest of us from where she sits on the branch, still grinning, “I won't let anything happen to any of you, and that’s a promise, okay? Just get some sleep.”

We do as she asks, and I smell Dorje prowling outside of our tents throughout the night, extra protection, I guess. I ignore him when he pops his head in to say goodnight, the vision of him ripping out that girl’s throat still burned into my eyelids.

  
  


When we finally get to Kohana, Freyja is trembling where she stands, not letting us take any watches. She waves to us, saying something about going to the Hokage’s to give her mission debrief. We nod, waving back, but from the small frown on her face, I can tell she knows it’s forced.

I head home, nearly collapsing into my mom’s arms when she opens the door. She makes me soup and doesn’t make me do chores, like she knows I’ve seen something I felt like I shouldn’t see.

  
  


When I see Freyja two days later, I try not to feel too bad about ignoring her.

  
  
  


_ I n o  _

When we got back from the mission I had no shame in collapsing in my father’s arms, trembling. Freyja was always so kind, so gentle, so how could she be so brutal? The way she’d smiled at them as they died, and the way she’d described  _ how  _ her spirit was killing to man to him, so sweetly, like she was talking about a cute dog she’d seen that day. The ways she had snapped the boys neck, not even bothering to wipe the blood off of her face.

When I lay in bed that night I try to think about her smile, her laugh and her gentle hands, but all I see is her plucking kunai out of her torso and arms like they were petals off a flower, and they way she’d so carelessly handled the bodies. 

I talk to my dad about it the following morning, and he’d sat me down and explained that went some shinobi had to kill, they blocked themselves off from their actual selves, so they felt like they still had a piece of humanity with them after they’d done so.

  
  


I still ignore her and try not to feel guilty about it when I see her four days later.

  
  
  


_ S h i k a m a r u _

I sit in my room for what seems like hours when we get back from the mission, thinking about the person I saw that looked like her, because that hadn’t been Freyja that was out there, that was someone else.

That wasn’t the girl who cuddled us all or held me and Naruto so tightly to her sides when we walked because she was afraid of losing us. That wasn’t the Freyja who had wrestled me to the ground until I cried uncle because I told her the dots on her face kinda looked weird in certain lights. 

When my mom comes in to tell me dinner is almost ready, I don’t reply. She sits down, and holds me like Freyja does, and I sigh.

  
  


As troublesome as it is, I find myself ignoring Freyja when I see her on my third day home.

  
  
  


_ N a r u t o _

I still crash at Freyja’s place the night we get home, and she still fixes me homemade ramen, and she still scolds Dorje for trying to scare villagers when we were coming home, but it still feels so different.

I look at Freyja’s hands and see blood, and when I see them holding something I think of the way she cradled the boy’s head before she snapped his neck. When I see her tracing something, I think of her describing to the man how he was dying. 

I still smile and hug her, and she still ruffles my hair when I ask for seconds, and she still tells me I’m welcome to the ‘whole damn pot if I please.’

I don’t stay on the second day, or the third. I can tell she notices me as I ignore her on the fifth day from when we got back, but she doesn’t say anything.

She doesn’t say anything the week after, either, and neither do any of us. We don’t talk on the second week, and by the third week she’s out on a mission.

She doesn’t swing by to say goodbye before she goes. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strap in folks!! these next few chapters are gonna be angsty bc I like making poor Freyja suffer.

_ K a k a s h i _

I replaced Freyja’s door, as requested, but it didn’t do her much good when she was gone all the time.

I stared over Kohana as I idly held my book. The mission she took wasn’t supposed to take more than three weeks, and she’d been gone for almost a month. None of the kids had come to bother me about it, although I figured they finally got a taste of what Freyja was like on the battlefield. 

Genma came and sat down beside me, looking at the gate.

“You think she’s okay?” 

“I don’t know.” I answered honestly, and there wasn’t much we could do. Freyja had always done work quickly and efficiently, getting it done within a series of days. Nothing usually stopped her from coming home if she could help it. 

The man beside me grunted, “I think the kids are feeling kind of guilty. They’d been ignoring her since they came back from their assisination mission. Freyja is a bit twisted, but I think it was just such a stark contrast from the normal girl they knew it sent them into something like shock.” Genma grinned, “Those spirits of hers are the real ruthless ones. We looked over one of the bodies, they brought back, he was relatively unharmed externally, but internally, almost all of his organs were ripped open, his lungs were torn, and his heart was crushed.” he shook his head, “That’s why I jumped away from her like that, she’s terrifying.”

I hummed, “Maa, maybe she’s just caught up with some other stuff. You know how she is so angry all the time.”

He snorts, “Can you blame her? Look at the cards she was served.” 

“Fair point.” I reason, and put my book away, glancing at the elite Jounin, “Why did you follow her that day?” I inquire, and he shrugs, flicking his seabon.

“Don’t know, she just seemed interesting, and the three of them were so carefree, I figured I’d go see what they were up to.” I nod.

“Sounds reasonable enough. I don’t think we helped with her quickly amounting trust issues though. What happened to her with her family was bad, but her poor genin team, that’s a whole other type of trauma.” I shake me head, “Poor kid. She’s a real good shinobi, would be an amazing ANBU, but she seems emotionally stunted with three emotions: angry, sad, and ecstatic.” 

Genma chuckled, “She’s a good kid, and I know she could be a good ANBU, but she has too much humanity. She’s too remorseful on the field. If a target is around her age or younger, she soothes them into their death, it’s kind of terrifying to be honest.” 

“I imagine. It sounds scary.”

Genma chuckles.“She’s a great watch though, you should ask her to join you on a mission.” the  _ if she gets back _ was left unsaid.

I hum in response.

  
  


It’s two weeks later before Freyja is declared MIA. A Jounin team including myself, Genma, Asuma and Shikaku is sent out to see if we can find any trace of her, or her body.

My stomach twists uncomfortably when we find it: her flak jacket, as well as a piece from her shirt. Genma frowns at me, and I pretend not to notice. 

We return with those two items and nothing more two days later, and I avoid the group of genin’s gaze who stand at the gate.

A few days later we’re sent back out, and we find three Leaf headbands: a black one, a navy blue one, and a red one.

“These are her summons, they don’t ever take them off.” Genma informs, stuffing them in a pocket, and I internally cringe at what he was hinting at.

“So they wouldn’t have taken them off willingly?” Izumo supplies, and Genma shakes his head.

“No, they wouldn’t have.”

I frown, shaking my head a bit,  _ ‘Freyja, kid, where are you?’ _

  
  


We return again, essentially empty handed.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura calls out, and she looked up at me, eyes bright and wide with hope, “did you find anything?” I stared at her for a long moment.

“We found her summons headbands.” I supply, regrettably, and she furrows her brows.

“But they don’t ever take them off from what Naruto’s hold us.” she says, so questionably, and I hold her gaze, waiting for her to realize.

I know as soon as she does, as her wide eyes widen even more, tears beginning to fill them, “No,” she whispered, and I frowned, “No it couldn’t have been theirs..”

“I’m sorry, Sakura. She’s not been confirmed KIA yet, but it’s not looking too good for her.” I say, and her hands shake, before she nods, putting on a brave face.

“Th-thank you, Kakashi-sensei, I will inform the others.” her voice barely trembles, and I give her a soft smile, pride bubbling in my chest.

I look back towards the gate, sighing.

_ ‘Wherever you are, Freyja, come home.’ _

  
  


We’re sent out one more time, a last ditch effort to find Freyja, to find her body. We’ve all come to the fact- the assumption- that she’s dead. Genma is quiet, before he proposes an idea.

“What if they, her summons, did take them off willingly, to let us know they were still alive?” I look at him.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Genma.” Asuma warns, “She might be too late to save, even if she is alive.” 

The seabon holding ninja doesn't reply.

  
  


I call out my ninken, and they sniff and track and try and fail. The rains have washed away any remains of any scents there were. Pakkun frowns up at me.

“I hope the kids okay, or at least not.. maimed. We can’t exactly put her in a casket if she looks like a pretzel without causing some new trauma for her little pack.” the pug jokes morbidly, and I let out a snort of surprise.

“Shut up, Pakkun. You’re making it worse.” I say, and he shrugs.

“I’m stating the truth, boss.”

  
  


After hours of searching, they finally call it quits.

“It was weird, though. It smelled like it does after a thunderstorm, but there’s been no thunder.” Pakkun grumbles, and we all stopped, staring at the pug.

“What?” Genma asks, and Pakkun grunts.

“You heard me, like lightning-”

“Pakkun,” I start slowly, as I trail my gaze to look at him, “Dorje, one of Freyja’s summons, controls lightning. That's literally his whole thing.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Oh.”

“There was a large amount of blood there, too, boss. I wouldn’t get our hopes up.” Shiba points out, and I nod. 

“Let’s head back then.”

We stay there for another four hours. Nothing. Not a trace of thr Haztanukai for her summons.

We walk back into Kohana with grim expressions, and I can’t force myself to look at Shikamaru when he walks up to me.

“Did your ninken find anything?” he asks, because someone has to, even though he knows we didn’t.

“No, they didn’t.” he nods.

“Thank you for trying.”

_ “Thank you for trying.” Freyja muttered, leaning up against a wall of her apartment, she looked so tired, so broken and worn. Her gaze was turned to the ceiling, the anger she had seconds ago seemingly melting off of her, “Naruto deserves someone who tries.” _

_ I felt the guilt eating away at me, I’d caused this kid to look like this. _

“Kakashi-sensei?” I hear him ask, and I blink before smiling at him.

“Maa, sorry, I spaced out for a second Shikamaru. But you’re welcome.”

  
  


It’s half a week later when we’re summoned to the Hokage’s office.

He sets his elbows on the desk, and steeples his fingers together.

“Collectively, with all the evidence, do you think Freyja Haztanukai has any chance of being alive?” 

“We don’t believe so, sir. But could you please give it a couple more weeks? She could’ve been captured, or anything of the sort, and could come back at any moment.” Genma is the one to speak up, and I nod.

“He’s right, I highly doubt her summons would let anything happen to her.” I ignore Asuma’s glance, him no doubt remembering her summon’s earlier failures to protect their holder.

“Very well, we’ll give her more time. That is all.” we walk out, and I run a gloved hand down my face.

“That kid better come strolling through those gates, the perfect picture of health, or god so help me I’ll drag her back from the afterlife and kill her my damn self.” Genma scowls, and I give a small chuckle.

“I’ll join you in that quest.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kakakshi misses our favorite sand wolf :/

_ K a k a s h i _

I stare at the wall of my apartment, staring at the small succulent that I may or may not have stolen from Freyja’s apartment, that now rested on my shelf.

I sighed, looking out the window, it was about 2 am, and it was raining. How appropriate. The end of the few weeks the Hokage had given Freyja was quickly coming to a close, and her name would soon be added to the memorial stone. 

I frown, I wonder what it would’ve been like if I hadn't voted for it. I was the deciding vote, after all, I tipped the scale in favor of attacking her, I was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I shook my head, I had no time to contemplate the ‘what if’s. I sighed, resting my hand of my stomach.

Two meaty thuds against my door made me jerk, and I quickly moved to open it. A drenched white, grey, and  _ red  _ mass collapsed onto my floor, it’s breaths heaving and far and few in between.

“What the-” green eyes with slitted pupils caught me, and I dropped to my knees, “Suotomo! Where’s Freyja?”

He heaved, and I looked over my shoulder to my room, where my ninken were, “One of you grab me a towel and another go grab Tsume or Hana! Tell them it’s urgent, and that it’s one of Freyja Haztanukai’s summons!” barked out, and Bull quickly ambled over to the bathroom, pulling a towel down from the rack and handing it to me, while Bisque made his way out the door.

I quickly began to towel dry the fox, careful of his unseen wounds. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, and he looked poor: his usually shiny and thick white coat was dull and matted,\ with blood and dirt, and his ribs stuck out against his skin. I felt a flicker of hope, Suotomo wouldn’t be here if Freyja wasn’t alive.

“Suotomo, can you hear me?” I asked, as his eyes slid towards me, it looked like it took a great deal of effort. He whined, a high pitched sound that reverberated around his chest, and I sighed, him talking was out of the question at the moment.

“It’s okay, buddy, you’re gonna be okay.” I mutter, and he whines again. I sigh, beginning to sift through his fur to find his wounds. 

I quickly became disgruntled with the fact that they had obviously been held out much longer than they were meant to be, and that there were many wounds on his chest and back. I went to check his paws, and he snatched the one that was on my hold away, whimpering in pain. I sigh, “Work with me here, Tomo, please.” he whimpers, but compiles nonetheless. I gaze at him paws, “Holy fuck how did you walk here?” his paws were blistered and gashed beyond belief. He whined, nuzzling my knee. 

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay, kid,” the spirit cast Pakkun a withering glare, but he brushed it off, “Tsume and Hana are Inuzuka’s, they’ll-”

The fox let out a garbled mess of blood and whines, but Pakkun nodded anyways, “Yeah, Kiba. They’re gonna get you all patched up, okay?”

We continue soothing the distressed fox, until the Inuzuka’s arrive.

“That seems to be one more than I asked for.” I drawl, but I felt that flicker of hope fuel itself into a full blown forest fire.

  
  
  


_ K i b a _

I groan as I swat away Akamaru’s insistent nudging, “What, Akamaru, it’s like, 2 am.” I groan, turning over, but sitting up quickly once he barked.

“What?! They found Freyja?!” I ask, and he shakes his head, barking again.

“Her summon, Suotomo. That works. Why do we know this?”

He barks, already pancing around my door as I hurriedly get dressed.

“He’s hurt real badly. Okay, go tell ma and Hana to wait up.” 

He barks, and I open the door, allowing him to do as I asked. 

I fish slipping on my sandals as I race down after them. They don’t say anything, they don’t need to. I leave Akamaru at the house, and we quickly jump across the rooftops.

“What can you tell me about this summon, Kiba?” Hana asks, and I look at her.

“He’s a rather large white fox, he’s Freyja’s summon and can control sound. He’s more on the skinny side, and really fast and protective, he’s indespicable cunning and he has smaller ears to cope with the glass-shattering screams he can produce. He’s friendly when he’s normal, but as for when he’s hurt, it’s a tough call.” I relay all of the information to my sister and she nods, gripping her suitcase of equipment tightly.

“Okay, we’re almost there, right Bique?” my mother asks, and the dog nods.

“Right.”

  
  


My mother slings open the door, Bisque quickly making his way into the corner with most of the other ninken.

“That seems to be one more than I asked for.” Kakashi drawls, and I glare at him, quickly moving to set the fox’s head in my lap. He whines, looking up at me tiredly.

“Hey Tomo, you’re gonna be okay buddy.” I soothe, and he whines, “You’re a tough spirit, you’ve got this. My sisters gonna heal you now and I need you to not injure her, okay? She’s mean when she’s hurt.” the fox weakly nods, burying his face in my stomach, and I scratch his disproportion ears.

My sister began to heal the fox, and he occasionally jerked when she accidently brushed a wound too hard. She ran her hand over his vocal cords, which had obviously been damaged, and spent extra time on his paws. By the time she was done she was sweating, and huffing slightly.

“Okay, pup-” Pakkun began, and the still weakened fox glared at him.

“I could eat you in one bite.” he snarks and Pakkun looks unimpressed.

“A lot of people can, kid, anyways, I hate to just right into the bad and ugly, but where’s Freyja?”

The fox stared at the pug, before seeming to curl into himself, whimpering.

“I can’t remember.”

I felt everything come crashing down, and I suddenly felt light headed.

“What?” Kakashi rasped, and the spirit whined again.

“I don’t even know where Dorje or Guadalupe is, I can’t contact any of them, but I can feel it, all of them are seriously injured.” I cringe at the new information, and Kakashi leaned his back up tiredly against the wall.

“Let's get you something to eat, Suotomo-”

“Suo or Tomo will do just fine.” he supplied, and Kakashi nods as he stands.

“Okay Suo, let me get you something to eat and drink, and then you can tell us everything you remember.” he stumbles into the kitchen, and I focus back on the fox at hand.

_ ‘Freyja, what’d you get yourself into this time?’ _

  
  
  
  


_ K a k a s h i _

I braced myself against the counter, my arms shaking as I felt my chest convulse pitifully. The only lead we had couldn’t remember jack shit, now what? I felt a warm palm on my bicep, and I looked into the warm eyes of Tsume. 

“Kakashi, she’s alive, we can find her, I know we can. We just need to know if Inoichi can do summons, too.” she joked, and I felt a smile twitch at my lips.

“I’m pretty sure Freyja and her summons are scared of her crush’s dad.” I chuckle, before running a hand down my face.

“What happens if we don’t find her?” I ask, even though I know. She’ll go on the Memorial Stone, and her name will eventually be forgotten among the hundreds of others.

“We hold a funeral, we add her to the memorial stone, and we try to live.” she states it, as if it’s that easy. As if we can just blink and all the pain will be gone.

“Try telling your son that, he won’t accept it.” I murmur, and her nails dig into my arm slightly, “Even I don’t want to, the kids aren’t going to either. The pillar of strength in their group is gone, and everything else is crumbling too, Shikamaru can’t pick up the slack but for so long.”

Tsume sighs, she knows I’m right. “I just feel bad for Ino, their relationship was puppy love, maybe, but it was some type of love.” she frowns, glancing back towards the living room, “The girl’s world is crumbling around her, I know. I can only imagine how Naruto feels, the last silver of family he really had snatched away from him before he really got to have it, yet again.”

I push myself off the counter, grabbing Bull’s set of bowls, and quickly fill them up with water and food.

I set them in front of Suotomo, and he lifts his head off of Kiba’s lap and sniffs it, before hesitantly taking and eating one piece of kibble. He waits, and when there seems to be no after effect, he digs into the bowl, rattling it with the force.

“Hey, calm down Su-” Hana makes a move to set her hand on his neck, and he snaps at it, missing her hand by inches. Suotomo snarls, not the purposely more threatening ones he uses, by just pure feral instinct. The girl snatches her hand away, and Kiba pets his head.

And, like magic, Suotomo calms. He gets his head back in Kiba’s lap, and goes to sleep.

I can’t help but smile.

  
  
  


Three days later we’re out again, with Suotomo joining us. The fox jumped with an ease and practiced precision, a deadly silence to it’s movements.

To our displeasure, Suotomo still couldn’t remember anything, and his senses weren’t at good as Dorje’s, but weren’t as bad as Guadalupe’s, so basically ninken level.

I sighed as I watched him run around, snout to the ground. He was growing increasingly frantic, his tail twitching anxiously.

We scavenge and hunt and search until night has fallen, and it doesn’t take a genius to see how disappointed Suotomo was in himself.

I'm disappointed, too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get yalls tissues.

_ K a k a s h i  _

I sighed, crouching in front of the memorial stone, and staring at the names that laid there. 

“You guys will look out for her when she comes here, won’t you?” I mutter, glancing up at the gloomy clouds. I paused, sighing and closing my eye, “Or are you already looking after the little troublemaker?” I sit in silence for another ten minutes, before I herd frantic footsteps.

I looked up, and Genma was darting towards me, “I knew I’d find you here, you’re needed at the Inuzuka compound, now!” he barked, and I stood up, looking at him.

“Why?” I asked, my voice tense, but I felt stupid hope flicker in my chest as Genma gave me a small grin.

“Dorje’s back.”

  
  


We were at the compound in minutes, and I quickly saw why they needed me. The large, scarred black wolf was backed into a corner, snarling and snapping at anyone who got close. Some of the Inuzuka’s dogs were there also, growling at him.

“Dorje!” I yelled, and his attention snapped to me. He stared for a long moment, before beginning to growl again.

I quickly summoned Pakkun, “Translate, if you can.” I instructed, and the disgruntled pug nodded, listening to the dog, before nodding.

“I feel you, kid. We’ll get you Suotomo and the kids, don’t worry okay? These guys are from Kiba’s clan,” the beast calmed considerably at those words, “Yeah, you know Kiba, and Akamaru, why don’t we see them after Ms. Hana here gets you all patched up, okay?”

The wolf made a sound akin to that of grumbling, before he begrudgingly walked up to the said Inuzuka female, placing his head against her palm.

He whined, looking at Genma before whining again.

“Are you serious?! You disappear for over a month, I bring you back home from where you’re stuck in the woods and you still hate me?” 

  
  
  


Dorje, much to Suotomo’s chagrin, did remember something, but nothing good enough to lead us to where Freyja(‘s body) was.

“It was dark, really dark,” he muttered, his voice even raspier than usual, “it smelled like water and trees,” he pauses, mulling over his words, “and blood. I blocked it out by the time I got out I suppose, but it reeked of death and gore. The smell of tears held strong and Freyja’s scent was eventually overpowered. Even if I could track us back, we’d never find her.”

“It surely can’t be completely gone, can it? I mean it's her scent.” Genma pointed out, and Dorje gave a shuddering digh.

“I’ve been with Freyja for nearly 11 years now, and despite everything, I could still smell her, pinpoint and pick her out of a crowd of thousands. Never, has her scent ever been covered like that.” Dorje’s breaths are weak, like every intake of oxygen is a struggle.

I glance at Suotomo, his breathing had become worse, too.

I felt icy hot fear grab my heart and  _ squeeze.  _

  
  
  


It’s eight days and six searches later when Guadalupe is found just past the village’s gates, barely breathing and on the brink of death, and quickly tilting over.

Genma, Tsume, Hana, Suotomo, Dorje and I are the first ones there after she’s found. One of her large ears has been bitten nearly halfway off, the wound old and infected, and her bandages are gone, leaving symbols and markings in their place. Since she didn’t have fur, we could see the wounds much better: large, nearly gaping gashes littered her torso, and her neck had severe rope burn wrapped around it. I grimaced, before noting the odd way she held her body.

I smelt it before I saw it, as Hana began to move Guadalupe so she could better inspect whatever she was hiding, and I felt that same fear nearly tear my chest open as I saw it.

Burnt flesh.

It reached and gnarled and throbbed an angry red all along the other side of her neck and most of her torso, even extending to parts of her flank and leg.

The water spirits eyes are unfocused, looking but unseeing. The minute breaths she does take are so shallow I barely see her chest move or felt it against my hand when I warily placed it in front of her.

I paused, I needed to remember something, something important to Guadalupe, but what was it? I stared at her, before it finally clicked.

  
  


_ The large, furless dog looked poor: her already grey skin was dull and dry, and her ears drooped. Her blue eyes were slightly sunken, yet were so bright and full of love as it cooed over Naruto. Her legs trembled as she walked, and her bandages were loose around her body. _

_ I watched in something akin to slight wonder as it seemed to become one with the water, it’s new presence barely creating a ripple in the still water. _

_ When she strutted out the water, the furless dog’s skin glowed, and moisturized, her bandages fit better, and her eyes were even brighter. Her steps were steady and agile, no falter in her step. It was as if the water had healed her. _

I quickly did a few hand signs, summoning up a simple water bubble and entrapping the spirit in it, and, as expected, her body almost immediately became one with the water.

I bit my lip to keep from gasping, I could feel her chakra in my body, and it made my own spike, as my compains turned heads showed. I felt my blood turn ice cold when some of the water moved to my exposed fingers, dissolving into it.

_ ‘Kakashi.’ _ I nearly dropped the jutsu, her voice was everywhere, bouncing off the walls of my head and I already felt a splitting pain in the back of my skull. I sniffed, my sense of smell and hearing was sharper, aswell.

“Give him some space, Guada is in his head now.” Dorje rumbled, “We need to let her talk to him in private.”

_ ‘Yes, Guadalupe?’  _ I thought back, experimentally.

_ ‘There is not much time left,’ _ the loud voice in my head made me actually drop the jutsu, as I threw my hand up to clutch the side of it, _ ‘the state you saw me in was the perfect picture of health compared to Freyja.’ _ her voice was solemn.

_ ‘But where? Where do we find her, when we have no leads?’ _

_ ‘She might be a Chunin, a hardened shinobi with lethal abilities, Kakashi, but at her core, she is a child. She will always come back to Kohana, as it is her home, but other places hold meaning to her, too..’ _ she murmurs, and I can tell she’s pressed for time, I’m nearly ripping my hair out from the pain.  _ ‘Think, Kakashi, think!’ _

I felt her topple out of my body, and I turned around, the spittling migraine gone instantaneously. The gashes on her back were already on their way to healing, and her half-missing ear was completely healed, infection gone, she was even breathing better.

Tsume and Hana stared the spirit, before Genma supplied, “She heals with water.” 

“Nice to know.”

  
  
  


It was three days before I finally figured it out. 

  
  


_ “Hey, Kakashi.” I looked up from the memorial stone, seeing Freyja walking towards me, scarf donning her neck. She gave me a closed eye smile, and I smiled back _

_ “Hello Freyja, what are you doing here?” I questioned, and she waved a hand with fake-dismissiveness. _

_ “Wanted to pay my respects, I do it if I ever stop in Villages, even one’s my village is at a fued with. It’s just a thing for me, I guess. Those shinobi died and fought for their people just like ours do.” she gives a small shrug, squatting down next to me to gaze at the names carved upon the stone. “They deserve to be respected, no matter what.” _

_ She turned her head to me, smiling. _

_ “Oh?” I questioned, the ‘go on’ left unsaid. _

_“Yeah. _ _I plan to stop by Suna and visit my friends, if I get a chance. Ayumu would have my head if I ever dared to even think of forgetting him.”_

_ I nodded, “Any other places that hold value to you?” I tease slightly, but she nods. _

_ “There’s a clearing, about a day and a half travel West,” she jabbed her finger in the direction, “We came here for our first mission that was above a D-rank, and we camped there on the way to and back. It’s one of the places I value the most,” she looks up at the sky, an indescribable look on her face, “but it’s also the place where one of the worst occurrences in my life took place.”  _

_ I follow her movements as she stands, and walks away without another word. _

  
  


I hadn’t understood then, but I did now. That’s where her team was killed, so close to Kohana.

I shook my head, no time to be thinking such thoughts.

All three summons had been kept a secret, none of the kids knew, yet. I had asked the hokage permission to show the genin the summons, and I had been granted to do so.

I walked up to the group, purposely putting a little more weight in my steps. They turned, and I nearly toppled over. All of their faces were so sad, so sullen. Naruto’s eyes were sunken in slightly, and his skin seemed pale in comparison to his usual tan complexion.

The rest of the group weren’t any better, although Kiba looked okay, but that was only because he knew. Shikamaru’s hair was messy in it’s ponytail, and his eyes looked cold, his face seemingly permanently set in a scowl. Ino’s eyes were red-tinged and her hair was slightly greasy, and all of their clothes were rumpled.

“Hey, kids.” they gave grunts in response, and I frowned, “I have something to show you all, so follow me, please. I really think you’ll like it.” they grumble, but comply nonetheless.

  
  


When we finally arrive, Ino looks at me, “Kakashi-sensei? Why are we at the Inuzuka compound?” she asked, and I gave her a one eyed smile.

“You’ll see.” I opened the door to the veterinary clinic where they’re been keeping the large summons in.

I stepped in, smiling and waving at Hana, and I glanced to Kiba, who’d obviously gotten the gist of what was happening.

“You want me to bring them out?” Hana asked, and I nodded.

“I think it’s time they knew.” I stepped beside the four, and they watched the doorway pensively. 

The first one to exist is Suotomo, the fox slinking out of the hallway, completely healed, but his chakra reserves were still shot, quickly followed by Dorje, who seemed too solemn still, and finally Guadalupe, who was limping but otherwise fine.

I watched as shock, confusion, sadness, and happiness crossed their features.

“Never took you kids for the silent type.” Dorje grumbles, “We go missing for almost two months and this is the reuni-” Naruto went to throw himself at the summons, but Shikamaru’s arm stopped him.

With shaky hands the Nara boy created the ‘ram’ hand sign, “Release.” he muttered, and I felt a stab of pain in my chest at the boys lack of faith in me.

“We’re the real deal, Maru.” Guadalupe smiled at him, and it seemed like all at once the kids threw themselves at the spirits, and Ino openly sobbed into Dorje’s neck. The spirits cradled the children back as much as they could, and Dorje let a small, pleased rumble escape his throat.

“We missed you kids.” the water spirit murmurs, and Shikamaru discreetly wipes away some tears.

“Where’s Freyja?” he asked, and the spirits stilled.

“We don't know. None of us can remember anything.” Dorje confessed, and the kids quieted. 

“Okay.” he mutters, even though it is obviously in no way shape or form ‘okay.’

  
  


Two weeks later, Dorje, Guadalupe, and Suotomo disappear overnight, and Naruto’s crystal, that he’d shown all of them shortly after reuniting with the spirits, stops glowing, and becomes just like a regular crystal.

Three days after that, Freyja Haztanukai is confirmed KIA.


	16. Chapter 16

_ K a k a s h i _

I awoke, all the hair on my body standing up, as I gasped for breath. I panted, before snapping up eyes to my clock. 3:46am, amazing. I stood up, going ahead and getting dressed.

I walk out of my apartment, breathing in the brisk air. I frown up at the stars, feeling the all too familiar anger bubble up in my chest. I envision it, wrapping it in a ball and locking it away from prying eyes. I sigh, before making my way onto the roof tops to Hokage Mountain.

_ (“It’s really amazing,” Freyja’d mentioned on her third day here, “The artistic ability is wild.” _

_ I nodded idly as the four conversed amongst themselves, before Naruto had chipped in something about his face being up their one day. _

_ “Of course it will be, Naruto-kun,” she grinned, wrapping an arm around him, “You’ve got me by your side to be your advisitory, too! Kohana will flourish under our rule.” _

_ Naruto grinned, “Believe it!” _

_ “I do, Kohana now holds the last spirit holder of the Haztanukai clan, after all, it’s practically where the spirit’s wind howls at this point!”) _

Once I reach the top, I allow myself a few tears. They’d added her name to the Mormoriel Stone a four days ago, and the funeral had been small and lovely. The kids had cried, and Ino had nearly made herself pass out from how hard she was crying.

I clench my fists, and take a deep breath.

I had a mission to leave for in two hours with Genma. He’d been (mostly) silently comforting after it’d happened.

_ I ran my thumb over the new name, that looked like it didn’t belong, like it wasn’t meant to be there. I knew her name wasn’t supposed to be there. I glance over, watching Genma as he came to squat beside me. He rests a heavy hand on my shoulder, and we sit in the comforting silence. _

_ “She’ll be okay, everyone will look out for her, wherever she managed to find herself.” he murmured, and I nodded absently. _

_ It begins to rain. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was kinda at a loss of how to end this, but I liked this way best. I hope you guys enjoyed WTSWH as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Don't be too sad, there will be a sequel! The first chapter of it will be posted within the next week, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter in the first book of the 'It Begins To Rain' two-part series 
> 
> much love,  
carson xx


	17. Chapter 17

hi!!!! im going to be revamping this fic, editing, and changing a lot, or maybe just a few, things! so, this will be branded as the 'old' fic! that's all sjdcklsd


End file.
